Ultimate Love Game
by Koharu-chan
Summary: Kaoru liked more like loved Kenshin for the past years, but it seems Kaoru is just an ordinary friend for him. Would she still like Kenshin even if the cutest and coolest 'sporty' guys tries to get her love? Would Kenshin still be oblivious or envious?
1. First impression!

Episode 1!! - First impression, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!  
  
Author's notes: While I'm making the ending of Love in Spring, enjoy reading my latest fic that will replace Onegai, Bishoujo!! --ULTRA LOVE GAME!! As you can see, there are some scenes here that are from Ultra Maniac! Hope you enjoy this!  
  
P.S. There's a "secret admirer" who emailed me! He said he wanted to keep me forever! WAAH!! I'm scared!! ^_^  
  
It was a beautiful, bright morning in West Tokyo.  
  
All is quiet, peaceful...  
  
YAWN!!!  
  
Maybe not...  
  
A girl with a beautiful silky hair yawned loud again. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm too sleepy... I don't want to go to school yet!" she whispered as she walked towards West High School.  
  
"Ohayo, Kamiya sempai!!" the group of girls in grade 7 said.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru waved at them wearily. "Ohayo..." she whispered.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes rolled and sighed. "Ah... It's the never-ending-energetic Misao-chan!" she said to herself.  
  
Kaoru turned around and waved at Misao. "M-Misao-chan..." she called out.  
  
"Ohayo!" Misao exclaimed with a cheerful face. "Eh? You look tired today!"  
  
"Oh... It's because I stayed up last night just to watch a stupid show..." Kaoru whispered and yawned.  
  
"Anyway, you really look so cool!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Keep it down, Misao-chan! Everybody's looking at us!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Hai, hai!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"You're early today, Misao-chan." Kaoru said as she walked with Misao to school.  
  
"Yup!" Misao said with her cheerful voice.  
  
"Anyway, my energetic tomodachi, did you already find what you are searching for?" Kaoru asked, one of her eyebrows going up.  
  
Misao covered Kaoru's mouth with her hand. "SHH!! That's our valuable family heirloom! No one must know this but you and me!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Wakatta! Just take your hand off my mouth!" Kaoru complained.  
  
"Hai!" Misao exclaimed and removed her hand from Kaoru's mouth.  
  
"Well, ohayo, girls." The principal of West High greeted.  
  
Kaoru and Misao bowed. "Ohayo gozaimasu, principal." They said and proceeded to go to the locker room.  
  
Kaoru put her textbooks inside her locker and Misao did the same.  
  
"Ohayo, Kamiya!"  
  
Kaoru was surprised. The voice was familiar!  
  
Kaoru turned around slowly and blushed crimson. "O-O-O-O-Ohayo, H-H-H-H- Himura!" she said nervously.  
  
Misao looked at Kaoru confusedly.  
  
"Ohayo too, Makimachi." Kenshin Himura greeted. He is one of the coolest guys in West High.  
  
...and Kaoru Kamiya just happens to have a big crush on him!!  
  
"Konnichiwa Himura-san!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin smiled. He noticed Kaoru blushing so much.  
  
"Huh? Why is your face so red, Kamiya?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru shook her head quickly. "N-No! This is nothing!" she exclaimed. She saw Aoshi Shinomori at the corner of her eye.  
  
"Eh...?" Misao whispered as she stared at Kaoru.  
  
"I think Shinomori is waiting for you, H-Himura." Kaoru whispered and looked at the ground.  
  
Kenshin looked at Aoshi at his back. "Oh yeah! Well, see you in class, Kamiya!" he said and walked off with Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. "That was so sudden!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm...! You like Himura-san, don't you?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru blushed again. "W-What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I thought so! Well, why don't you say to Himura-san that you like him?" Misao said.  
  
"Never! I'm not going to confess to him!" Kaoru exclaimed. "If I tell him..."  
  
The thought of Kaoru:  
  
"What is it, Kamiya?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru gave a rose to Kenshin. "I like you, Himura!" she exclaimed.  
  
"EEHH???!!!" Kenshin shouted and melted on the floor because of disgust.  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin melt on the floor. "WAAHHH!!!!! I shouldn't have told him!!"  
  
End of Kaoru's thoughts...  
  
"Mou!! I don't want to be rejected by Himura!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she pulled her hair.  
  
"Relax, Kaoru-chan! Well, it's time to go to class!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Why the smiling face?" Aoshi asked Kenshin while walking towards the classroom.  
  
"Nothing!" Kenshin exclaimed and looked back at the locker room.  
  
"Anyway, that's Makimachi Misao the newcomer, right?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. Why do you ask?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I just feel like...there are many transfer students this school year." Aoshi said and opened the door of the classroom.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kaoru and Misao ran towards the classroom.  
  
"We shouldn't have chatted that long!!" Kaoru complained as she ran along the hallway.  
  
"Gomen!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru opened the door of the classroom.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru and smiled at her.  
  
Kaoru blushed crimson again and was still like a stone.  
  
Misao tapped her shoulder. "Kaoru-chan? Sensei's coming!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru quickly went to her seat.  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin looked at each other and laughed softly.  
  
Kaoru fell back to her seat. "Maybe they're laughing at me because I'm like a stupid freak!" she said to herself.  
  
"Ohayo, class." The sensei said and went inside the classroom. "We're going to introduce our new transfer student. Come in." he said.  
  
A young, kawaii and good-looking boy went inside the classroom.  
  
All eyes were on the boy.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and stood up suddenly.  
  
Misao, Aoshi and Kenshin looked at her.  
  
"Everybody, this is Seta Soujirou. He'll be with us starting today." The sensei explained.  
  
Soujirou bowed and smiled cheerfully at everybody in the class. "Konnichiwa, minna-san." He said cheerfully.  
  
"He's so cute and handsome!!" the girls murmured to each other.  
  
"Over here!!" Kaoru exclaimed happily.  
  
Everybody looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" Soujirou exclaimed and smiled.  
  
"Are you related to Kamiya-san?" sensei asked.  
  
Soujirou shook his head. "Well, not exactly my relative, sir. She's my childhood friend."  
  
Kaoru nodded and smiled sweetly. "That's true, sensei." She exclaimed.  
  
"Well then, take the seat at the back of Kamiya's." the sensei said.  
  
Soujirou nodded. "Arigatoo gozaimasu." He said and walked toward the back.  
  
Kenshin stared at Soujirou and watched him approach Kaoru.  
  
Soujirou sat on the back and smiled at Kaoru. "We meet again, Kaoru-chan."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "It's good to see you again, Sou-chan." She said and smiled at him.  
  
"Kenshin? Something wrong?" Aoshi asked.  
  
Kenshin quickly looked away at Soujirou and Kaoru. "Nothing." He said simply.  
  
"Konnichiwa! I'm Kaoru's friend, Makimachi Misao! You can call me Misao!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Misao." Soujirou said cheerfully.  
  
"We're going to be close again! Today is a happy day for me! Why don't you go to our house later? My little brother Yahiko would surely wan to see you." Kaoru said.  
  
"Yahiko? Sure, I'll come." Soujirou said with a smile.  
  
"Domo!" Kaoru exclaimed and winked.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Is my first chappie good? Tell me so! I'm still deciding if I should give it a try to Soujirou/Kaoru. Should I give it a try? HELP! ^_^  
  
-Koharu-chan 


	2. Confidential Conversation!

Episode 2!! Confidential Conversation!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: I've decided... KK forever!!!! But that would take a long time... Just like in Love in spring! (  
  
Oh, the ending in Love in spring is from a Korean song called "Because I'm a Girl" by KISS. Hope "Anna" the reviewer there reads this! (  
  
"Ja ne, Kaoru-chan, Sou-chan!" Misao exclaimed and opened the gate of their house.  
  
Kaoru and Soujirou waved goodbye at Misao. They continued walking.  
  
"Misao-chan is a very energetic girl, ne?" Soujirou asked with the never- ending smile.  
  
Kaoru sighed and smiled. "Yup, it's almost annoying!" she said with giggles.  
  
"I haven't heard that laugh in 8 years." Soujirou said and stared at the sky.  
  
"Don't worry! I will always laugh for you!" Kaoru said and looked at the sky too.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Soujirou called out.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you mind if...I'll call you Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru giggled again and winked at Soujirou. "Of course you can. Sou-chan--a- no! Soujirou!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Yokatta..." Soujirou said.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! You said earlier that you have a part time job...but why?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"My mother is indeed in great help. Otousan passed away already 1 year ago." Soujirou said, looking at the ground now.  
  
"Oh... Where do you live now?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Well...in an apartment. It's kind of hard too because the rent is getting expensive even the charge in gas, water, electric, etc... I wish we could get out of that poverty. The superintendent let me study in your school because she believes that if I study in a good school, there would be money to pay the rent. Okaasan is getting thin and pale... I'm worried." Soujirou whispered.  
  
Kaoru stared at Soujirou and noticed that it was the first time he showed his emotions freely. "I'll ask Uncle Saitoh to let you live in our house! My parents are both gone and I don't have any one to talk and play with in that house!" Kaoru said.  
  
Soujirou blinked. "That's so sudden..." he said.  
  
"I know!" Kaoru said and smiled.  
  
Silence passed...  
  
"Oh right. Do you like someone now?" Soujirou asked suddenly.  
  
Kaoru blushed crimson color and the blush went down to her neck. "N-N-N-N- NANDE?! Why are you asking me that? I-I don't have anyone I like! I'm concentrating on my studies!" Kaoru stuttered.  
  
"Hmm? Honto ni? You're a liar." Soujirou said.  
  
"Oh now you call me a liar?" Kaoru said and pouted a little.  
  
"I noticed that you always look at that red-headed guy... Hmm... What's his name...?" Soujirou asked, looking above and thinking.  
  
Kaoru blushed again and began to feel hot. "Oh God! Is that so noticeable?!" Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
"Oh I got it!" Soujirou said, pounding his fright fist to his left palm. "Himura Kenshin!"  
  
Kaoru almost melted on the floor and she wanted to scream at Soujirou. "Soujirou!!!!!!" she finally managed to say.  
  
"Nani? Doushita?" Soujirou asked, laughing.  
  
"Yame nasai ne!!" Kaoru exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Ok, ok! Gomen!" Soujirou said and tried to calm Kaoru down.  
  
"Just don't tell anybody, ok? Deal? Deal?" Kaoru quickly said.  
  
Soujirou was now surprised. He was just joking...and it was the truth!  
  
Kaoru DID like Himura!  
  
Soujirou, after some seconds of "surpriseness", relaxed. "Sure." He whispered.  
  
"Domo!!" Kaoru said and smiled. "Don't tell! That's a promise!"  
  
"Yakusoku...?" Soujirou thought.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Yakusoku dayo?" chibi Kaoru asked.  
  
Chibi Soujirou smiled widely. "Yakusoku!"  
  
End of flashback...  
  
"Kamiya!!!" Kaoru and Soujirou both turned around.  
  
Kaoru was still like a stone again.  
  
"Kamiya!! Seta? Why are you together with...Kamiya?" Kenshin asked, staring at the two.  
  
Aoshi ran up to Kenshin. "Oh. It's only Kamiya and the newcomer Seta." He said.  
  
"Konnichiwa," Soujirou said and stared at Kenshin looking at Kaoru.  
  
"Kamiya, are you free this Friday?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru blushed again. She nodded.  
  
"Makimachi too?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded again, blushing so much.  
  
"Well then, do you mind if you come with us on a blind date?" Kenshin asked. "You can go too, Seta!"  
  
"Me?" Soujirou asked. "If Kaoru goes, I'll go too."  
  
Kaoru looked at Soujirou then Kenshin again. "I'll inform Misao-chan first, ne?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Ok. I'll just ask you tomorrow. Ja na!" Kenshin said and walked away with Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru cupped her cheeks with her hands and stared at Kenshin walking away. "Himura-kun...!" she whispered and fell on the ground.  
  
"AH!! Kaoru, daijoubu ka na?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Heki, heki!" Kaoru whispered and stood up slowly. "I'm always like that, Soujirou. I feel that I'm weak when I'm around Kenshin specially TALKING to him!" Kaoru exclaimed. "He's so nice, right?" Kaoru asked with twinkling eyes.  
  
"What do you like about him?" Soujirou asked as they walked towards Kaoru's house again.  
  
"Well... He's so cool and good at everything... I like that. He's good in Kendo, Algebra, anything! Oh! Another thing that attracts me most is that he smiles always. He's handsome, and when he smiles he looks handsomer." Kaoru said thoughtfully.  
  
Soujirou stared at her then on the sidewalk they were walking into. "Sou ka...?"  
  
"That's our house already! Ikemasho!" Kaoru said and ran towards the house.  
  
Soujirou smiled and stared at Kaoru running. "If that what she wants in a guy... Then I'll be cool and smile always so she could..." he thought. He cut off his sentence and ran towards Kaoru, smiling.  
  
"I will smile and be cool for Kaoru! Zettai!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------0o0------------------------ -----------------------------  
  
Kenshin watched Soujirou and Kaoru from afar.  
  
"Kenshin, you're like a stalker or something. Are you stalking on Kamiya?" Aoshi asked as they hid at the post.  
  
Kenshin didn't reply back. He watched the two intently.  
  
"Those two are so close to each other, it's almost making me jealous of Seta." Kenshin said to himself and turned around to face Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi, accompany me. Let's buy some manga!" Kenshin said and started to walk away.  
  
"What manga?" Aoshi asked as he caught up with Kenshin.  
  
"*Haruyoi." Kenshin whispered and smiled.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*Love in Spring  
  
Author's notes: Love in Spring is originally written by me. I'm currently working on its drawings just for fun! If I have a chance, I'll publish "Haruyoi" in RIBON! Hehehe... ^_^  
  
The characters in "Haruyoi" are:  
  
RK - Original  
  
1. Kaoru - Tomoko Asai - familiar to you? She's an actress. 2. Kenshin - Takeshi Kaneshiro -familiar to you? He's an actor. 3. Sanosuke - Musashi Aoki  
  
Hehehe! Bye! ^_^ 


	3. He's handsome but merciless!

Episode 3!! He's handsome, but merciless?!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: I just watched "Nobody's Girl", and it made me cry in one scene when Remy's two dogs died! WAAHH!!  
  
Kaoru yawned again. "I am so sleepy..." she mumbled while walking towards West High.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!!"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "The never-ending-energy girl again..." she whispered.  
  
Misao ran up to Kaoru and smiled at her. "You're really so kakoii!"  
  
Kaoru smiled tiredly. "Thanks..." she said.  
  
The two continued walking.  
  
"Sleepy again, Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kaoru whispered.  
  
Later at the locker room...  
  
Kaoru put her books inside the locker.  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan! There's Himura-san!" Misao whispered to Kaoru's ear.  
  
Kaoru dropped her book. She blushed so much again.  
  
"Ohayo, minna!" Kenshin said, smiling at Misao and Kaoru.  
  
"O-O-O-Ohayo..." Kaoru murmured.  
  
"So, Misao, you coming with us?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about...?" Misao asked, turning to Kaoru.  
  
"Ah! Chotto matte! Let me explain!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi watched them talk. He suddenly saw a book lying on the floor. He picked it up.  
  
A piece of paper fell out of the book.  
  
Aoshi looked at the paper and was quite amused, although he doesn't show it.  
  
In the letter:  
  
"When are you going to notice me soon...? I'm...waiting for you..."  
  
Aoshi looked at the front cover of the book and it was KAORU'S English book. He stared at the paper.  
  
"...So, what's your answer, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Misao nodded. "Mochiron! When's the time?" Misao asked.  
  
"Oh... It's..." Kenshin said and spoke with Misao.  
  
Kaoru smiled at the two and suddenly saw Aoshi staring at the paper.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru shouted to herself.  
  
Kaoru quickly ran towards Aoshi and grabbed the book and the piece of paper away from him. "Ah...! Gomen!" Kaoru exclaimed and ran towards the classroom quickly.  
  
Misao looked at Kaoru. "Ah! Matte, Kaoru-chan!!" Misao exclaimed and ran after Kaoru.  
  
"Hmm? What's wrong with Kaoru?" Kenshin asked Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi shrugged.  
  
"Well, let's go to the classroom as well." Kenshin said and started walking away.  
  
Before Aoshi can move an inch, he remembered the words...  
  
"When are you going to notice me soon...? I'm...waiting for you..." Aoshi mumbled and followed Kenshin to the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Kaoru jumped high and hit the shuttle cock.  
  
It was P.E., and Kaoru with her classmates were playing badminton.  
  
"Wow!! Kaoru's so good in badminton!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Kaoru, fight! Kaoru, fight!" the girls cheered.  
  
Kaoru smiled at her supporting classmates. "Arigatoo!" she said.  
  
"Hmm...you seem so interesting." A voice called out.  
  
Kaoru and the girls looked at the person who said that.  
  
Everybody gasped. "It's Yukishiro Enishi!"  
  
"Hey Kamiya! I challenge you to a contest in badminton this minute!" Enishi exclaimed, Kaoru smiled. "Ok!" she said and positioned herself.  
  
"Be careful, Kaoru! He's really good in badminton!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"Who is he?" Misao asked one of the girls.  
  
"He's Yukishiro Enishi. He's handsome, but merciless. He's rich too. He courts a girl every now and then with his money...AH! His parents' money!" the girl explained.  
  
"Eh?!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"He's really good in badminton too. If Kaoru loses, it's 100% that Enishi would tease Kaoru to death and boast again! Kaoru mustn't lose to this game!"  
  
Misao nodded and looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan, ganbatte!" she thought.  
  
Whispers were heard.  
  
"Hey! It's Yukishiro versus Kamiya in badminton!" the boys in the tennis club whispered to one another.  
  
The girls in the cheerleading club went to see their contest too.  
  
Enishi smiled confidently.  
  
Kaoru controlled her temper. "His so-confident smile is so annoying!! I want to rip it off!" Kaoru thought angrily. "Let's start!"  
  
Kaoru threw the shuttle cock to the air and hit it with the racket.  
  
The shuttlecock flew towards Enishi, and he hit it to go to Kaoru again.  
  
The game went on with many viewers in different clubs.  
  
The baseball club members were jogging around the court.  
  
Soujirou stopped jogging and noticed that it was Kaoru who was playing badminton. He watched her play.  
  
"Ah! I lose again!!!" the junior member in kendo club exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin took off his helmet. "You have to do better to beat me!" he said.  
  
"Himura! Guys! There's a game going on in the court! It's Kamiya versus Yukishiro in badminton! Come see because they're both good at it!" the girl cheerleader exclaimed.  
  
The other boys ran out of the room to watch.  
  
Kenshin went out of the room and looked at the court. He saw Kaoru. He stared at her with a smile.  
  
Aoshi wiped his racket and stared at Kaoru and Enishi. "I hop Kamiya wins... Enishi's good at both badminton and soccer so he has speed and power." He thought.  
  
"...but I support Kamiya."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa!! Watch out for the next episode showing how Enishi starts to like Kaoru!! Bye! ^_^ 


	4. Enigma!

Episode 4!! Enigma!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: My friend said that while reading the last chapter of Love in Spring, there was some beautiful and 'sad' music being played in midi form. How could that be?! ^_^  
  
Kaoru jumped a little and hit the shuttlecock towards Enishi.  
  
Enishi grinned and jumped. He hit the shuttlecock while shouting, "Let's see if you can hit this!!"  
  
The girls on Kaoru's side gasped. "Oh no!!"  
  
Misao looked puzzled. "Wha? Nani? Nande yo?" Misao asked with a puzzled tone.  
  
"Enishi just used his "SUPER HIT"!!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"Super hit...?" Misao asked.  
  
The girl from before nodded. "Super hit is the best move of Yukishiro Enishi. He has so much power and strength and once he uses his "super hit", the object that is targeted is expected to fly up high and never let the enemy get it. Instead, the enemy would be hurt!" she explained.  
  
"WHAT??!" Misao exclaimed and looked worriedly at Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan...! Be careful...!" she whispered.  
  
Aoshi, Soujirou, and Kenshin watched only Kaoru, hoping that she would not get hurt.  
  
The shuttlecock went up high.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she heard the cheering of her friends. "I can't lose in this game!!" Kaoru thought and wore a determined look.  
  
Kaoru jumped as high as she could. She swung her racket.  
  
...but she missed the shuttlecock...!  
  
Kaoru was so surprised that she didn't notice that she was landing in the ground in a wrong way.  
  
"Kaoru! Abunai!!" Soujirou shouted and ran towards Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru landed on the ground...head first.  
  
Misao's eyes widened. "KAORU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was already sunset.  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "D-Doko...?"  
  
A hand waved in front of Kaoru's face.  
  
"Yapoo!"  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Oh. It's you, Misao-chan."  
  
"Os!" Misao said and smiled at Kaoru.  
  
"Where am I, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked, trying to get up. Her head ached and she instantly put her hands on her forehead and felt something.  
  
"No, no! Kaoru-chan, you must not get up! Try to rest, ne?" Misao said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked while lying on the bed.  
  
"Well, you didn't hit the shuttlecock that was thrown by Enishi. You fell down on the ground with your head. We instantly brought you to the school clinic!" Misao said.  
  
"We?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hai! Me and Himura-san!" Misao said and smiled.  
  
"H-Himura...?" Kaoru whispered and felt sakuras floating around her. "H- Himura actually...carried me...?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Misao nodded. "Himura-san quickly carried you in this clinic."  
  
"What happened to Yukishiro?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I don't know." Misao said. She stood up. "I'll just get something to eat, na! Ja ne!" Misao said and went out of the clinic.  
  
The school nurse suddenly went inside the curtain-covered 'room' of Kaoru. "Kamiya-chan, you have a visitor." She said.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Ah... Domo!" she said.  
  
The curtains opened.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kamiya-san!" an unknown boy exclaimed.  
  
"Ah...? Who are you?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I'm a messenger!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"M-messenger...?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
"I have delivery to you!" the boy said and gave a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Kaoru blushed and her eyes widened. "Ah...!"  
  
"Ja na!" the boy said and rushed out of the room.  
  
Kaoru blinked. She looked at the bouquet of flowers. "I wonder from whom these flowers came from..." she thought.  
  
Himura.  
  
Himura Kenshin???!!  
  
Kaoru smiled. "I hope it's from him... It's too good to be true." she whispered. She looked around the bouquet and saw a card. She blushed crimson red.  
  
Genki!  
  
Kaoru gulped and stared at the card.  
  
Genki?  
  
Genki.  
  
All that was written on the card was GENKI!  
  
Kaoru sighed. "This is so pathetic." She sighed once more.  
  
"Why do you sigh a lot?" a voice asked.  
  
Kaoru looked around.  
  
"Do you like the flowers?" Yukishiro Enishi said and went inside the room.  
  
Kaoru blinked again in confusion. "You were the one...who sent these flowers...?"  
  
"Well, yeah! I was hoping that once you see the card, you'll have more courage to face me in badminton!" Enishi exclaimed and laughed like a psycho.  
  
"You're pretty weird, you know that? You're such a baka. You could have just said it to me rather than giving flowers!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You just wasted good money!"  
  
"I'm just happy that you're the only one who is not scared of facing me in a game, Kamiya." Enishi said and drew his face near Kaoru's.  
  
Kaoru backed away and stared at him and started blushing. "W-What are you doing?!"  
  
"You know what? I think I'm attracted to you..." Enishi whispered to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
"Can you go out with me? I'll buy you expensive jewelries and treat you to a high-class restaurant." Enishi said.  
  
Kaoru glared at Enishi and...  
  
PAK!  
  
...instantly slapped him on the face!  
  
Enishi's left cheek was swollen! He was speechless and was beginning to be angry as well.  
  
"I'm not that kind of girl who falls for such a silly trick of yours, Yukishiro. I'm not an item that can be sold with money!" Kaoru exclaimed and slowly got up.  
  
She moaned softly as the pain reached to her head again.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Kaoru was surprised a little.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Kaoru turned around to Enishi. "Yukishiro...?"  
  
"I'm sorry, ok? Can you forgive me? I swear, I wouldn't do it again." Enishi said.  
  
Kaoru sighed and smiled. "You're lucky that I'm extra soft when it comes to forgiving boys." Kaoru said and sat on the bed. "Of course I forgive you!" Kaoru said and smiled.  
  
Enishi smiled too. He offered his hand. "Domo."  
  
Kaoru smiled again and held his hand. "Do-- AH!!" She felt something sticky. She lifted her hand and saw there was a YUCKY chewing gum on her hand!!  
  
"EEWWW!!!" Kaoru exclaimed and quickly threw the gum away.  
  
Enishi laughed loudly. "Got you! HAHAHAHAHAA!!!!" Enishi exclaimed and ran out of the room laughing.  
  
Kaoru was in rage and felt herself burning in fire. "So this is what you wanted, ey?!! THIS IS WAR!!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Outside the room, Misao giggled. "You're not getting to the point; Kaoru- chan. Yukishiro-san just wants you to be closer to him. You just don't notice that he started to like you now." Misao thought.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa!! Have you already watched "Stratos 4"? Mikaze is so kawaii!! Bye! ^_^ 


	5. I wonder

Episode 5!! I wonder...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Kaoru looked cautiously around the next day.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped her at her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru's heart jumped a little in surprise. "WAAHH!!!"  
  
Misao looked puzzled at Kaoru. "Doushita, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
Kaoru sighed and smiled tiredly at Misao. "Yesterday, Enishi put a prank on me. This is war, Misao-chan! A war!! He'll pay for that gum!" Kaoru exclaimed, walking towards West High with Misao.  
  
Misao laughed at herself. "Oh...!" She said and nodded.  
  
The two went inside locker room.  
  
Kaoru sighed again. "Himura-kun is not here..." she whispered to herself. She opened her locker, and saw a letter.  
  
Misao peeped in. "AH! Is that a love letter, Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and blushed slightly. "Uh... Wakkanai..." Kaoru said with a little excitement although she doesn't show it to Misao.  
  
A love letter...ne...?  
  
Kaoru opened the letter and blushed again.  
  
The letter says:  
  
"Meet me near the school gym at 3:30 pm. -Anonymous"  
  
"What does it says? What does it says?? Ne! Ne!" Misao exclaimed, annoying Kaoru a little.  
  
Kaoru just stared at the paper. "Could it be...?"  
  
A flash of Kenshin's smiling face!!  
  
Kaoru touched her cheeks with her hands and blushed crimson. "HIMURA- KUN??!!"  
  
Misao tugged at the sleeve of Kaoru. "Ne, Kaoru-chan!! Tell me what it says!"  
  
Kaoru smiled at Misao. "It's nothing important, Misao-chan. Let's go to class..." Kaoru said calmly and put the letter inside her secret pocket. She walked away.  
  
Misao pouted. "I really wanted to know what it says!" Misao mumbled and followed Kaoru.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin for a long time.  
  
Kenshin was writing down the notes in his laptop. Suddenly, he noticed something. He looked towards Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and looked away. She blushed again. "Eye to eye contact!!"  
  
Kenshin smiled at the sight. He stood up.  
  
"Kamiya,"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened again. "I know...that voice!" she thought. She turned around slowly and blushed slightly. She shook her head quickly.  
  
Is he going to ask me why I was staring at him?? Will he say I'm such a killer 'looker' and he'll hate me forever?? WAAHH!!!" Kaoru shouted to herself.  
  
"Kamiya, Makimachi, do you want to go with Aoshi and me to the library? I want to show you girls something." Kenshin explained and smiled at them, particularly Kaoru.  
  
"Yep! Let's go, Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Um, what time is it?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin looked at his watch. "At 3:30 pm."  
  
Kaoru was surprised. "Himura is not the one who wrote that letter... Who could it be? Could it be...?" Kaoru thought. She looked around.  
  
Soujirou?  
  
Soujirou was writing something on his laptop.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "He's so kawaii!" she said to herself. She looked up at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was still smiling at her.  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to say 'no'!" Kaoru thought and swallowed hard.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Kenshin and Misao's eyes widened.  
  
...even Aoshi!  
  
"Nande? Why would you not go, Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked. "I...I just can't." Kaoru said with a shaky voice.  
  
Kenshin was a bit surprised, but smiled afterwards. "I bet Kamiya has a reason. So, it's the thereof us then." Kenshin said and walked back to his seat.  
  
Kaoru sighed. She looked at Kenshin and saw that Aoshi was staring at her.  
  
Kaoru gulped and looked away. "That's why I don't want to look at Shinomori's eyes. I feel like I'm being tortured..." Kaoru said to herself.  
  
"Tell me the reason, Kaoru-chan. Onegai!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru shook her head and smiled. "It's a secret, ok?"  
  
Misao gave up. "Ok. You win, you win!" Misao said and typed some words in the laptop.  
  
Kaoru looked outside the window. She looked at her watch. It was 11:06 am. She sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Footsteps were heard.  
  
It was Yukishiro Enishi walking towards the comfort room. He scratched his head. "This war over Kamiya would be good. I know my plan will succeed!" he said to himself.  
  
Enishi passed by Kaoru's room. He looked inside the room, and saw Kaoru sitting at the back, looking at the window.  
  
Kaoru took out the letter and sighed. She looked at the window again.  
  
Enishi smiled. "Sweet little angel..." he murmured.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Go, shi, san, ni, ich--  
  
3:30 pm!!  
  
Kaoru sighed again. "Oh God... I sigh a lot today..." she whispered as she went to the school gym and she was under the tree. "I wonder who wrote that letter."  
  
"KAMIYA!!!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "I know that voice... I know!" Kaoru exclaimed and turned around.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"AHH!!" Kaoru exclaimed. She looked at her soaked-in-water uniform. She shivered because of the coldness of the water.  
  
Enishi laughed. "Ahahaha!! You look so funny!" Enishi exclaimed.  
  
"Yukishiro??!!!" Kaoru shouted, squeezing her uniform.  
  
"Kamiya, help me kill time." Enishi said and smiled. "Hora, minna-san!! This girl urinated here and she didn't know how so she soaked herself!" Enishi exclaimed, pointing out Kaoru.  
  
All the people around them looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Does this girl have any respect??" some girls murmured to each other.  
  
"I know that that girl is one of the most popular and cool students here. Just look at her..." some boys whispered.  
  
"Oh no! I must keep my image!!" Kaoru said to herself.  
  
"Yukishiro no baka! He's joking, everyone. Some DARN kid put a pail of water at the branch of the tree and it so happen that I was splashed by the water. If it's true that I urinated, I would be smelly! Ne? Ne?" Kaoru said, gritting her teeth.  
  
The people murmured again to each other and walked quickly away from Kaoru.  
  
"Hahaha! They don't believe you, Kamiya!" Enishi said and ran away.  
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth and her knuckled were going white. "YUKISHIRO!!!" she shouted and ran after Enishi while he was laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Oh! So that's a buffalo! I want to see one in personal!" Misao said as she looked at the book that was being read by Aoshi.  
  
"Buffalo... I want to see one too." Aoshi said and continued reading.  
  
"Himura! Look-- Himura...?" Misao asked, looking at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked outside the window once again and closed his eyes. He opened it once again with a smile. "What is it, Misao-chan?"  
  
"A buffalo!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin sat beside Aoshi and grabbed a book. "Na, Makimachi. Are Yukishiro Enishi and Kamiya...? Ah... It's nothing. Forget about it." Kenshin said and read the book.  
  
Misao stared at Kenshin. "Himura-san..." she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was sunset.  
  
Kaoru walked silently home. "I can't believe I've walked with my soaked uniform... THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Kaoru!!"  
  
Kaoru turned around. "Sou-chan--Ah! Soujirou!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Soujirou smiled at Kaoru. "Why are you not in uniform?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"I was "splashed" by Yukishiro. This is war, Soujirou! This IS war!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I had to buy new clothes... I've wasted good money!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she cried and looked at her money in her wallet.  
  
Soujirou laughed. "You really care for money, don't you?" Soujirou asked, still laughing.  
  
"That was so hurtful, Soujirou! If you've been there witnessing it...GAH!!! All the boys and girls were talking about me *sniff* and murmuring to each other that I'm a disrespectful girl!!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"I lost my image!!"  
  
Soujirou smiled and put his arm around Kaoru gently.  
  
(Music cue: Esto Gaza in FF 9 midi/mp3)  
  
The wind blew, leaves blown, sakuras flew.  
  
Kaoru was surprised. She was speechless.  
  
"S-Soujirou...?"  
  
"I don't care if your image is gone... All I care about is that you are you. I want you to stay the same with the fiery temper, the sweet-loving girl I used to play with when I was little..." Soujirou whispered.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes to hear what Soujirou was saying. His voice was soft...gentle...  
  
"It's ok, Kaoru. We're childhood friends, right?" Soujirou asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded nervously and continued walking with Soujirou's arm still around her.  
  
"I know that...we are childhood friends... I don't know why I feel so nervous." Kaoru looked at the sky and imagined Kenshin's smiling face.  
  
"I wonder what...Himura-kun would feel if he saw us like this..."  
  
The wind blew harder around Kaoru and Soujirou.  
  
Soujirou pulled Kaoru closer to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I knew it... I knew that...it's Kamiya and Seta after all... But I won't give up. I can't let him have Kamiya..."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa!! Guess who said the last line!! Wait for the next!! ^_^ 


	6. Hottest basketball player!

Episode 6!! The hottest basketball player!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
"Excuse me!! Gomen!!!!!" Kaoru shouted as she ran towards school. She was run after the "allies" of Enishi, splashing water to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru almost cried because she was run after by them when she got out of their house!  
  
"AHHH!!! I've got to make them stop running after me!! I don't want to get change or be soaked again!!" Kaoru exclaimed and ran faster.  
  
"Whoa... Kamiya sure is a fast runner!" one of the boys said that was running after her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru panted as she leaned on her locker. "They won't bug me now!" she said to herself. She looked at her watch and saw it was almost 8:30!  
  
"GAAH!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she opened her locker.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
There was a letter again.  
  
Kaoru picked the letter up and opened it slowly. "It's from Enishi, I'm sure..." she said.  
  
"WAR--YOU'LL BE DEAD."  
  
Kaoru let go of the letter slowly. "War? You'll be dead?! Who wrote this kind of letter?!" Kaoru exclaimed. "It's Enishi... I'm sure. This is his handwriting." Kaoru said and went quickly to class.  
  
The door opened.  
  
All the people inside the classroom looked at Kaoru panting.  
  
"Oh. Ohayo gozaimasu, Kamiya-san. Class, greet her." The sensei said.  
  
"Eh...?" Kaoru said.  
  
"OHAYO GOZAIMASU, YUKISHIRO-SAN!!!" the class said and laughed loudly.  
  
"Yukishiro??!!" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Anyway, please take your seat, Yukishiro-san--Kamiya-san." The sensei said and continued writing on the board.  
  
The class laughed again, except Kenshin, Aoshi, Soujirou, and Misao.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she sat on her seat. "What a bad day..." she whispered.  
  
"Oh, Kamiya-san. Please write a narrative report explaining that you were late." The sensei said and continued writing on the board.  
  
"Hai, hai." Kaoru said and took out an intermediate pad.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, why were you late?" Misao asked.  
  
"Huh? Ah. It's because of Yukishiro's scheme. He's annoying me and lets me look embarrassing to all students! I must find out a way to embarrass him too." Kaoru said and started writing a report on the paper.  
  
"Kaoru,"  
  
Kaoru turned to face Soujirou. "Nani?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle yourself?" Soujirou asked.  
  
Kaoru smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Soujirou. I won't lose to that psycho." Kaoru said and winked at Soujirou.  
  
Soujirou blushed, and instantly turned away.  
  
"Kawaii!" Kaoru said and looked at Kenshin. "Ne, Misao-chan, why did the class called me as 'Yukishiro-san?'" Kaoru asked.  
  
"There are rumors spreading around that you are all over Yukishiro-san and is crazy about him." Misao explained.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Kaoru shouted and stood up suddenly.  
  
The class and the sensei looked at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru laughed nervously and sat down quickly.  
  
Misao giggled.  
  
"Mou! Stop laughing at me, Misao-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Hai!" Misao said and stopped laughing. "Some said that you liked the way Enishi is annoying you, and the rumors said that you were crazy about him." Misao said.  
  
Kaoru rested on her arm and looked outside the window. "Rumors are now spreading... If Kenshin finds this out, will the chance that Kenshin would like me come to a halt...?" Kaoru whispered. She closed her eyes slowly. "Kenshin..."  
  
Soujirou stared at his childhood friend. "Kaoru..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was dismissal time.  
  
Kaoru and Misao are on their way to the library.  
  
"Here comes the super cool gang!" the girls murmured to each other and quivered.  
  
"The super cool gang...?" Kaoru asked and looked at the gate of the school.  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan! Who are the members in super cool gang?" Misao asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
Three shadows showed up from the light.  
  
Kaoru looked closely.  
  
Kaoru was startled suddenly!  
  
It was the gang of Enishi!!  
  
The group was formed by Yukishiro Enishi, the well-known hottest and the greatest basketball player, Sagara Sanosuke and Katsu, the stylish one with the taste of art and is intelligent.  
  
All the girls, except Misao and Kaoru melted at the sight of the three.  
  
Enishi walked slowly and smiled suddenly. "Well, if it isn't Kamiya Kaoru. How's the water...and the letter?" Enishi asked.  
  
"Don't talk to me, please! Let's go Misao-chan!" Kaoru said and grabbed the arm of Misao.  
  
Enishi grabbed the wrist of Kaoru. "We're not yet true, Kamiya. This is war, and you have to fight back. It'll be boring if I make all the attack." Enishi said.  
  
"Just wait!" Kaoru exclaimed and glared at Enishi.  
  
Enishi let go of her arm and smiled. "Let's go." Enishi said.  
  
Kaoru glared at Enishi.  
  
Suddenly, a teacher with a cup of coffee bumped to Enishi.  
  
The girls gasped, even Kaoru and Misao.  
  
"Ouch!!" Enishi exclaimed as she wiped off the hot coffee on his shirt.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" the teacher exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you know where you're going?! Look what you did to my shirt! You're lucky that you're a teacher, but next time you do this to me again, I swear I'll let the school director fire you as a teacher!!" Enishi shouted at the teacher.  
  
"Gomen!!!" the teacher exclaimed.  
  
"Hmp!" Enishi said and kicked the trash can. "Let's go."  
  
"Ok." Katsu said and followed Enishi.  
  
"So cruel!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Sanosuke looked at the teacher and the trash can. He picked up the trash can and put it back to its place.  
  
Kaoru stared at Sanosuke. "I can feel...he's different from Yukishiro and Katsu..."  
  
"Kaoru-chan? Kaoru-chan! Why are you staring at Sagara-san?" Misao asked.  
  
Sanosuke stopped walking.  
  
Kaoru gulped. "Oh no! Maybe he heard Misao!" Kaoru thought.  
  
Sanosuke stared at Kaoru for 3 seconds and turned away. He continued walking.  
  
Kaoru felt herself blush. She shook her head. "Why am I blushing?! I must show my blush only to Himura-kun..." she whispered and stared at Sanosuke.  
  
"Sagara-sempai's so hot!!!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"That's why I love him so much!!" the other girl said and quivered.  
  
Kaoru felt a breeze around her.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Ne, Kaoru-chan!!" Misao called out.  
  
Kaoru didn't hear Misao. She was focusing her attention to Sanosuke.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke... He's one of the most mysterious men...in this school. Why did he join Enishi's group when...he's so kind...?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Ok! So all the 5 boys are shown!! What will happen next?? I'll update soon, I promise! ^_^ 


	7. Cheer me up!

Episode 7!! Cheer me up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: I one of the reviews, I saw that I was given advices! Koharu, ureshii! ^_^ It says that I must make the story longer, blah, blah! But I won't call her a B****! I can't even say or type that word, and no matter what happens I will never bad-mouth my reviewers. I know they care for me so they leave a review... From now on, I'll make my chappies longer so all the readers would like it and in exchange of their kindness to me!! Koharu, shiawase!!  
  
Another: Please give comments about my story, so I'll improve it for all of you. I don't mind the flamers, really. Tee-hee! Motto-- Always say, "tee- hee"! Like me, Koharu-chan!! ^_^  
  
Ich, ni, san!!!  
  
Kaoru bent her knees slightly and jumped high to hit the ball to the other side of the court. She was playing volleyball with her classmates during P.E.  
  
"Kakoii Kaoru!! But...I thought that she only plays badminton?" Misao asked.  
  
The girl from before, (AN: Let's give her a name, shall we?) named Miki, nodded. "Hai, but she's an all-around player. She's so good in many sports that why she's one of the coolest!"  
  
"What are the games that she's really into?" Misao asked with her cute confused look.  
  
"Well, we all know badminton is her number 1. Next are volleyball, tennis, swimming, and sprinting. If you were here before, Misao-chan, you'll definitely want to make friends with her!" Miki exclaimed, while watching Kaoru rest for a while.  
  
Misao nodded and smiled. She stared at Kaoru. She waved at her. "Kaoru- chan!!" she called out.  
  
Kaoru wiped the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. She looked at Misao and waved back at her. She got back to her feet and proceeded to the court, ready to serve.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kenshin sighed, and then sighed again.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Sigh!!  
  
"You sigh a lot, Himura." Aoshi said while walking with him to get some drinks.  
  
"I'm just disappointed that Kamiya and Seta weren't able to go with us in the blind date..." Kenshin said and sighed.  
  
"You couldn't forget about that?" Aoshi asked and paid some yen at the young cafeteria girl who blushed.  
  
"Yup. It gets in my mind the whole time when I see Kamiya." Kenshin said and handed Aoshi the can of soda he received from the cafeteria girl.  
  
"Perhaps...you like Kamiya." Aoshi whispered and started to walk ahead Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin felt that he was surrounded by a wind with sadness. "You knew?"  
  
"You didn't?" Aoshi replied back with a hint of disapproval.  
  
"Just don't tell her, Shinomori." Kenshin said and walked beside Aoshi.  
  
"How could I tell her?" Aoshi whispered and stared at the can of soda.  
  
...when I like her too...?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh yeah, Misao-chan, can you help us find some cheerleaders for the game of baseball?" Miki suddenly said.  
  
"Why?" Misao asked, taking her eyes off Kaoru.  
  
"I'm in charge of forming the cheerleading team in baseball, together with fencing, tennis, basketball, and soccer. They have games that are coming next month and we have to prepare one cheerleading group for all of them." Miki explained.  
  
Misao scratched her head in confusion. "Eh...?" she just said.  
  
Miki sighed. "Do you know anyone who's good in cheerleading?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm... Hmm... Hmm! Hmm!! Hmm?!" Misao whispered, walking back and forth and looking at the ceiling. Her thoughts were filled by Kaoru's faces.  
  
"Misao-chan!!" Kaoru exclaimed. "ABUNAI!!"  
  
Misao blinked and looked towards Kaoru. She immediately dodges from the ball of the volleyball. "I'm fine, Kaoru-chan!!"  
  
Kaoru smiled. "That's good! Miki-san, hand us the ball please!" she said.  
  
"OK!" Miki exclaimed and threw the ball at Kaoru.  
  
Misao stared at Kaoru and moved at her right quickly to observe more about Kaoru. Suddenly...  
  
PAK!!  
  
Misao fell down on the ground, still saying, "I'm fine...!" "AAH!! I didn't mean to hit the ball to you, Misao-chan!!" Miki exclaimed, hoping for an apology.  
  
Kaoru ran quickly towards Misao. "Misao-chan?! Daijoubu ka...?"  
  
Misao nodded and sat up suddenly. "Miki-chan! I know someone!" she said.  
  
Kaoru and Miki were surprised.  
  
"Who?" Miki asked.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!" Misao presented.  
  
"Wha? What are you two talking about...?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Please be a cheerleader, Kaoru-chan!!" Misao exclaimed with her puppy eyes.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I can't help it. When's the practice, Miki-san?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Later....this afternoon." Miki explained.  
  
"What are the games we're going to cheer out?" Kaoru asked, hoping it was fencing.  
  
"Hmm... I think it's FENCING," Miki said.  
  
Kaoru's heart throbbed fast.  
  
"SOCCER,"  
  
Kaoru's heart broke to pieces. But Enishi is the star player there and...she's going to cheer for him?! No way!  
  
"BASEBALL,"  
  
Kaoru smiled a bit. "Well, at least it's Soujirou."  
  
"BASKETBALL,"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. She suddenly remembered Sagara Sanosuke and the girls mentioning that he's the hottest basketball player.  
  
"And of course, one of the most popular game which Shinomori-san stars in, TENNIS." Miki explained.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Kaoru-san's going to be the most popular girl in the campus!!" the girls exclaimed, and cheered on Kaoru.  
  
It was little noisy. But she didn't mind it.  
  
Kaoru's mouth opened a little. She was a little nervous when she heard Aoshi's surname. She remembered that he read the note that was written by Kaoru for...  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when a familiar voice called.  
  
"Kamiya."  
  
Some of the girls went silent and were gazing at the person who was at the back of Kaoru. Kaoru followed their gazes and at her back, she saw Takani Megumi, glaring at her.  
  
"Megumi-san!" Kaoru said and slowly stood up.  
  
Takani Megumi was known for her services in volleyball. Her serve was always the most powerful so the opposing team always loses. Some of the people in the school campus thought that Megumi and Kaoru were rivals. Megumi is thriving hard to be a good doctor someday too, but she wants to do sports while she's still active.  
  
Do you want to know why Megumi and Kaoru are so-called rivals? It's because they are on the side of each opposing team.  
  
"Listen, Kamiya, we will see who's better in cheerleading this time." Megumi said without regret. "Miki, sign me up too."  
  
Miki quickly nodded and wrote down Megumi's name.  
  
"But... I thought you're supposed to be in the side of my enemy?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Well, let's do it in another way. My plan is that there are two cheerleading groups in West High team. When a group is cheered loudest, it means the cheerleader is the best. We're going to be the cheerleaders, Kamiya." Megumi said and started to walk away.  
  
"Miki, don't forget to write what I said to you." Megumi said.  
  
"But, I will still ask Yukishiro-sempai to approve your plan." Miki said.  
  
"Yukishiro-sempai? You mean Enishi-san?" Misao finally said.  
  
"No, Misao-chan. He has a sister older than him. Her name's Tomoe. She's in charge of the cheerleading and the two games, baseball and fencing." Kaoru explained to her confused tomodachi.  
  
Misao nodded as she understood.  
  
Megumi gave an "evil" smile at Miki. "I've already told her my plan and she accepted it, as long as it would not ruin the game." Megumi said and walked out of the court.  
  
"Why is she so cruel, Kaoru-chan??!! I don't like her attitude!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, Misao-chan..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Are you nervous or afraid, Kaoru-chan?" Miki asked.  
  
"No... Not really!" Kaoru said and smiled at them. "Why does Megumi always challenge me...?" she thought.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Soujirou sat on the ground quickly. He panted heavily and he was so tired.  
  
Practicing swings in hitting the ball under the sun for 2 hours or something is quite tiring, ne? Not quite. Really tiring!  
  
And yet-  
  
"Soujirou!!"  
  
"Who is it...?" Soujirou whispered, too tired to move his body or his head.  
  
Kaoru sat on her feet and looked at the back of Soujirou. "It's me, Kaoru."  
  
(Music cue: Esto Gaza)  
  
"Konnichiwa... Kaoru..." Soujirou whispered. Although his heart was full of joy just to hear Kaoru's voice, he was still tired.  
  
"You look tired..." Kaoru whispered. She tried to touch Soujirou' shoulders, but there were ridges that served as a "separator" or "hindrance".  
  
"It's nothing. I'm alright, Ka-"  
  
The next Kaoru knew, Soujirou was lying on the ground with no movement at all.  
  
"Soujirou!!" Kaoru exclaimed and stood up quickly to go to the entrance of the court of baseball.  
  
The teammates of Soujirou crowded Soujirou. "Na, Seta! Wake up!! Seta!!"  
  
"Get away from him!!" Kaoru exclaimed and rushed towards Soujirou. "I'm sorry, but he can't breathe well if there are many people around him." Kaoru said with a shaky voice. She placed her right palm on Soujirou's chest and felt his pulse. "He's still okay." Kaoru said.  
  
"That's good." His teammates said.  
  
"Well, have a nice day, everyone and ganbatte!" Kaoru cheered. She placed Soujirou's arm around her and lifted Soujirou off the ground. She saw that his lips were dry. "Dehydration may have caused this..." Kaoru said and started to walk.  
  
Enishi, Sanosuke, and Katsu got out of their classrooms.  
  
Enishi walked towards the locker room. "Well, I'm going to get change for the practice in soccer. See you la-"  
  
Sanosuke was a little confused why Enishi stopped talking. He looked at the direction where Enishi's gaze was. "Enishi, what's the-"  
  
Aoshi wiped his hands with his towel after playing tennis. He looked up and stopped walking suddenly.  
  
Kenshin took off his helmet and smiled at his junior teammate. "Work hard next time to defeat me, ok?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hai, hai, Himura-sempai!"  
  
"Good." Kenshin said and walked out of the fencing room. He saw that he was out of drinks and that he got to go to the cafeteria again. It would be some minutes before to get there. He would have to cross the exit gate first, and then the Elementary building!  
  
(Music cue: Chobits opening song- Let me be with you... (You know, the echoes))  
  
Kenshin stepped out of the High school building and walked towards the exit gate. Suddenly, he saw something that startled him a lot and sent shock to his head.  
  
(Futari ga kitto...)  
  
"IT" was also the one that startled Enishi, Sanosuke and Aoshi! They weren't expecting to see this kind of scene...  
  
Soujirou's right arm around Kaoru and Kaoru helping Soujirou to walk slowly even though she's hurting her shoulders. (Until "koi ni ochitano")  
  
But still-  
  
And yet-  
  
Why must Kaoru be THE one to carry or help Soujirou??  
  
(Dakishimeta iyo ni)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Is this long enough? Please tell me so!! ^_^ what couple would be together in the end? Pick one: SK or KK?? Guess!! Hehehe... Just for fun! Bye! ^_^ 


	8. Image

Episode 8!! Image  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
"AAHH!!!!!"  
  
All the cheerleading girls looked at their sempai, Kaoru. "Kamiya-sempai!! Daijoubu??!"  
  
Kaoru smiled at her juniors. "I'm all right, minna-san. I'm just tired of splitting, jumping so high and performing pyramid!" Kaoru exclaimed and got back to the center of the court. She clapped her hands. "Ok, ok!! Let's do it once again!!"  
  
"Ich! Ni! San! Shi! Go! Roku! Hichi! Hachi! Kyu! Ju!"  
  
Misao happily watched Kaoru performing stunts with her cheer mates! "I wish I'm like Kaoru-chan... She's so beautiful, cute, cool, smart, everything... I envy her," she thought with a sigh. Everyone just likes Kaoru. Could Misao reach that level? But-  
  
Misao's eyes twitched suddenly. She noticed someone watching Kaoru and the others practice. She blinked many times. "I know that someone is watching Kaoru-chan! I must see who it is... But come to think of it, the person is good in hiding too. Perhaps he's one of the clan of the ninjas, like my family!!" Misao thought and stood up. She walked slowly towards the entrance of the gym.  
  
No one.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Well...for an ordinary eye.  
  
Misao looked around. "The person is really good in hiding!" Misao thought. She looked up and saw a shadow. She looked forward and saw Shinomori Aoshi in front of her.  
  
"WAAHH!!!" Misao screamed and fell down on the ground. "Shinomori-san!!"  
  
Aoshi signaled Misao to be quiet. "Don't tell her."  
  
"Eh? You mean...Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked.  
  
Aoshi nodded slowly. "Makimachi is your surname, right?" he asked.  
  
Misao nodded quickly.  
  
"Tell your father that I'll be coming to your home to talk to him about coming back to Oniwabanshuu." Aoshi said and walked away.  
  
Misao stood still. "How does he know my father and Oniwabanshuu...?" Misao asked herself. "He's so mysterious..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Time for a break!!" Tomoe Yukishiro exclaimed to the fencing and baseball club members. She walked up to Soujirou who was taking off his baseball cap and putting down the bat. "Dozo," she said and handed Soujirou a bottle of fresh, cool water.  
  
Soujirou smiled at Tomoe. "Arigatoo." He said as he held the bottle.  
  
Tomoe smiled a little and walked away.  
  
"Ah, Tomoe-san?" Soujirou called out.  
  
Tomoe looked back at Soujirou. "Nani...?"  
  
"Could you...smile a bit wider?" Soujirou said and smiled at her.  
  
Tomoe felt herself blush a little. She nodded and smiled wider.  
  
"Arigatoo." Soujirou said and drank the water.  
  
Tomoe handed Kenshin the bottle of water. "Here is yours."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Domo, Tomoe-san." Kenshin said and he drank the water.  
  
Tomoe watched Kenshin and stared at him. She turned around to her clubs. "Listen, the baseball team. Next week is your match against 'Paper Tigers' in North High School. Ganbatte to everyone!" Tomoe exclaimed with her smile.  
  
"Tomoe-sempai, why are they called 'Paper Tigers'?" one of the members in baseball team asked.  
  
"It's because they said that they are like the Hanshin Tigers. We'll all beat them, right?" Tomoe said and smiled even wider when the boys cheered. "Well, speaking of cheer, there are two groups in our cheerleading team." Tomoe said.  
  
Kenshin and Soujirou listened very closely.  
  
"The 1st group has their cheerleader as Takani Megumi-san," Tomoe said as she looked at the paper with the list.  
  
Whistles and cheers were heard from the boys.  
  
"And the 2nd group is leaded by Kamiya Kaoru-san."  
  
More whistles and cheers came from the boys in the team, even the ones outside the court who were listening to Tomoe.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe Kamiya-san is going to cheer for us! I can't wait and I'm getting more excited!!" one boy in baseball team exclaimed.  
  
Soujirou smiled. "Kaoru..."  
  
Kenshin immediately looked at Soujirou. He saw that he was smiling. "Kaoru...will cheer for Seta?" he thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru put her books inside her locker. She sighed. "I'm so exhausted today!!"  
  
Misao massaged Kaoru's back. "It's ok, Kaoru-chan! You've been practicing for days already and I know you would beat the side of Takani-san's!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"I hope so..." Kaoru managed to whisper.  
  
"Wait for me here, Kaoru-chan! I'll just get some drinks in the cafeteria!" Misao exclaimed and ran out of the High School Division quickly.  
  
Kaoru smiled at her tomodachi. She closed her locker slowly.  
  
"Kamiya!"  
  
Kaoru turned around and was startled when she saw Kenshin running towards her. "H-Himura?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and panted a little. "Kamiya, is it true that you're going to cheer for Se- iiya, cheer for the baseball team?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Yup. Why are you asking?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nothing. Well, ganbatte to your cheering." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru smiled sweetly. "I'll try my best. Arigatoo..." she whispered.  
  
Kenshin smiled back and walked away slowly.  
  
After seeing that Kenshin had gone, Kaoru turned away quickly and almost screamed. "AAH!! I've spoken to Himura and I...I was so close to him!!" Kaoru exclaimed and started to blush.  
  
"Os."  
  
Kaoru turned around and was startled again when she saw Sanosuke standing in front of her. "Ah... Konnichiwa, Sagara-sempai." Kaoru said and bowed politely.  
  
Sanosuke returned the bow. "Konnichiwa. Kamiya, there's something I want to give you." Sanosuke said and took out something from his pocket.  
  
Kaoru blushed tinge red. "What's he going to give me?? Why so soon?" she exclaimed to herself as she watched Sanosuke.  
  
"Here it is." Sanosuke took out a bracelet made from Silver Works!  
  
"Eh...?" Kaoru said, lacking words to say.  
  
Sanosuke held Kaoru arm and put the bracelet around Kaoru's wrist.  
  
Kaoru blushed as she thought of so many things why Sanosuke Sagara was giving it to her.  
  
"There. It's cute, isn't it?" Sanosuke asked with a charming smile.  
  
Kaoru stared at him and at the bracelet. There was something that was hanging on the bracelet. Probably a heart shaped silver piece. "Demo... Sanosuke, why give this to me?"  
  
"If you feel like crying, just look at that bracelet. It would make you forget that you are sad and having a lot of problems." Sanosuke explained and smiled.  
  
"But why would I cry? I'm not a crybaby." Kaoru said and slightly pouted.  
  
"I know that, but Enishi- Well, got to go. Ja na." Sanosuke said and walked away.  
  
Kaoru watched Sanosuke walk away. She felt a breeze around her and wrapping around her. "I'm feeling...something strange..." Kaoru whispered. "Sagara..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misao leaned on the wall and tilted her head slightly. "Kaoru-chan..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next day, Kaoru was running quickly to school. "Oh God! I'm late already!!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she ran very fast. She went through the gate of West High before the guards closed it. She went to her classroom and sat on her chair.  
  
"Why are you late, Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked.  
  
"I couldn't get enough sleep last night..." Kaoru whispered. She felt weird yesterday as she was thinking about the bracelet AND Sagara Sanosuke.  
  
"Anyway, what happened to you yesterday, Misao-chan? You never came back!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Eh? Oh! Oh that one! Gomen nasai, Kaoru-chan! I needed to go home quickly and I forgot that we were supposed to walk home together!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"It's all right, Misao-chan..." Kaoru said and started to scan the pages of her notebook.  
  
Misao stared at her lovely best friend. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, Kaoru-chan... I just want to watch you for a while. I want to see how you act so cool without me." Misao thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Kamiya-sempai!!!" the girls exclaimed suddenly.  
  
It was recess.  
  
"Oh? What is it, minna-san?" Kaoru asked while holding a tray of food with Misao.  
  
"Many of our cheer mates are injured!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"NANI?!" Kaoru exclaimed and dropped the tray. Good thing Misao was there to catch it though. Kaoru quickly ran towards the school clinic.  
  
Misao blinked and put the tray of food on the counter. "I'll be right back, miss! Chotto matte kudasai, Kaoru-chan!!!!" Misao exclaimed as she caught up with Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru saw Tae lying on the clinic bed. "Tae-chan!"  
  
Tae opened her eyes and smiled at Kaoru. "Hora... It's Kaoru-chan..." she whispered.  
  
"Tae-chan, daijoubu ka??"  
  
Tae nodded slowly.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Kaoru asked as she stared at the bruises and the broken arm of Tae.  
  
Tae swallowed hard. "Megumi-san..."  
  
"What...? I can't hear you." Kaoru said and neared her face to Tae.  
  
"Megumi-san...is the one..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. She was filled with shock, abhor, fright, excitement, anxiety, and anger towards Megumi. Tae was one of the good cheerleaders in their group. It's clear that Megumi is trying to cheat on them.  
  
"The others too..." Tae whispered.  
  
Kaoru stared at Tae and looked at the other beds. She was shocked again when she saw several of her cheer mates on the bed with injuries! "What the- ?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Misao gasped. "Takani-san is so cruel!!"  
  
Kaoru looked back at her other cheer mates and realized there were only four of them left. She bit her lip and counted 1 to 10.  
  
Misao watched Kaoru control her 'fiery' temper.  
  
Kaoru sighed and shook her head with a smile. "Really, I don't have time for this. Megumi-san is also wasting her time." Kaoru whispered.  
  
The cheerleaders looked at their LEADER.  
  
Kaoru sent a determined look on her four remaining team mates that were injured-free. "I'll do this...by myself."  
  
The four girls gasped. "No, Kamiya-sempai!! Takani-sempai's group has so many girls that were also good in cheering! It's kind of unfair for 20 girls over 1 girl!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
Misao nodded in agreement. "Besides, you might be laughed at. If they try to, they must watch out for my kunais that my father and grandpa told me to do in case of danger!"  
  
"Well, Misao-chan, this is not a fight. It's a challenge." Kaoru said simply with a fake smile.  
  
Misao saw that it was just a mask that Kaoru put on in time. "Kaoru-chan... I finally understand why you are so cool... You care about people very much and you want them to worry over you..." Misao thought and stared at Kaoru's smile.  
  
"Well, I've got to practice. Ja ne." Kaoru whispered and went out of the clinic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru practiced the stunts she would do and he cheering. She would do this by herself for the sake of her 'friends'. She must not lose to the opposing cheering group.  
  
Kaoru turned around and began dancing gracefully and performing AMAZING stunts that were so hard to do. She jumped around with grace, and she looked like a beautiful butterfly flying around.  
  
A soft applaud was heard suddenly. "Nice!"  
  
Kaoru stopped doing the stunts and looked back slowly.  
  
"Os." Soujirou said with his never-ending-charming smile.  
  
Kaoru smiled back at Soujirou. "Os!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're excellent! Are you the only one who's going to cheer for us?" Soujirou asked as he approached Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I hope I can cheer you as well."  
  
Soujirou felt himself blush. (A/N: He looks like Hisoka when blushing when I'm imagining it!)  
  
Kaoru sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. "Sou-chan..."  
  
"Hmm?" Soujirou asked, noticing that Kaoru just called him, "Sou-chan" again.  
  
"I'm scared..."  
  
Soujirou looked at Kaoru worriedly. She was such a frail girl. So frail...  
  
"I don't know how many people would be hurt just because of me... I didn't mean to hurt my cheer mates! If only I didn't have this talent in sports then-"  
  
"Kaoru." Soujirou stared at Kaoru with little 'harshness' in his voice. He sighed and sat beside Kaoru. "Don't worry... I'll protect you and protect the ones you care about most too."  
  
Kaoru blinked many times. "Soujirou...?"  
  
Soujirou smiled. "Well, isn't it time to practice?"  
  
"AHH! I almost forgot!" Kaoru exclaimed and went back to the court to practice.  
  
Soujirou watched Kaoru and felt glad.  
  
"Seta."  
  
Soujirou turned around slowly and saw someone. "What is it?" he asked, quite serious. He walked towards the 'person'.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kenshin stared at Kaoru then looked at Soujirou again. "Seta, I may advise you to keep a distance around Kamiya." Kenshin said.  
  
"Why should I?" Soujirou said, still smiling.  
  
Kenshin couldn't determine if Soujirou was being serious or not.  
  
"I have my own rights, Himura-san, and one of it is the right to love someone and to be loved back." Soujirou explain.  
  
"You joined the baseball team because-"  
  
"I want to be cool in front of Kaoru so she could...she could..." Soujirou just didn't find the right words to say.  
  
Kenshin kept silent. He walked away suddenly. "Do it your own way." Kenshin said and didn't look back at Soujirou. "How foolish I am to think about that Seta and Kaoru are already in a relationship!" Kenshin thought.  
  
"I may still have a chance on her."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa!! Hehehe! So you know now WHO said the LAST line in chapter 5!!! ^_^ I'll update soon! ^_^ 


	9. Heart hitter!

Episode 9!! Heart hitter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Eyes opened slowly. Eyes with no emotions, without feelings...  
  
Soujirou sat up and looked outside the window of his room.  
  
It was Tuesday. The time was 5:30 am.  
  
"So...it's already my first match against 'Paper Tigers'." Soujirou whispered and stood up slowly. He rubbed his eyes a bit awkwardly. He pulled his drawer beside his bed and saw a picture frame. "Eh? A picture frame?"  
  
Soujirou slowly lifted the picture frame and looked at the picture.  
  
...Kaoru and himself...  
  
Soujirou smiled. "I must win this game for Kao- My Kaoru." Soujirou murmured and went inside the bathroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Kaoru-chan!! Breakfast!!" Aunt Tokio exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru slowly went down the stairs and yawned. "I'm still sleepy..." she murmured, and blinked many times.  
  
"Look at your little bro, Yahiko. He's active and not lazy when waking up even though he must only watch the game." Uncle Saitoh said while looking at the newspaper.  
  
"Hai, hai..." Kaoru whispered and sat on the chair beside Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko stuck out his tongue and laughed at Kaoru. "Beh!"  
  
"Why you-?!!" Kaoru exclaimed, coming to life suddenly.  
  
"Nee-chan, will Soujirou participate in the baseball match?" Yahiko asked.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Yup! Anyhow, we must wish him good luck!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Are grade four students allowed to participate in the baseball club too?" Yahiko asked with puppy eyes.  
  
Kaoru patted Yahiko's head. "Nope, but don't worry! Once you are in grade 7 and 8, you can join!" Kaoru said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay!!" Yahiko exclaimed and ran up to Aunt Tokio. "Is breakfast ready yet??"  
  
Aunt Tokio smiled at the cheerful Yahiko. "Hai!"  
  
"Keep it low, Yahiko." Uncle Saitoh said and put down the newspaper.  
  
Kaoru giggled at the scene. "Even if our parents are already dead, I'm still happy that Yahiko and I are part of this family." Kaoru thought and looked at the plate of food in front of her. "Well, time to eat then cheer for the baseball team!" she exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misao ran quickly towards Kaoru's house.  
  
"Itekimasu!!" Kaoru said and closed the door quietly after hearing Aunt Tokio say, "Iterasshai!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan!! Ohayo!" Misao greeted her friend.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Ohayo, Misao-chan." She whispered.  
  
Later...  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan." Misao called out while walking towards the school at 6:25 am.  
  
"Hmm...?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Are you...well, sort of...you know...FRIGHTENED?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened, but she relaxed. She sighed. "To tell you the truth, I... I'm a little frightened... I don't think I can win over Megumi's team...and I can't cheer Soujirou..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"What is it about me you are talking about?"  
  
"YIKES!" Kaoru and Misao exclaimed and dropped their books.  
  
Kaoru slowly turned around and saw a smiling Soujirou. "Sou-"  
  
"Seta-san!! Ohayo!" Misao greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaoru, Misao." Soujirou greeted too and walked beside Kaoru.  
  
"Soujirou...Ohayo." Kaoru said weakly.  
  
Soujirou kept silent. "Don't worry,"  
  
Misao and Kaoru looked at him suddenly.  
  
"I'm going to win this game for you, Kaoru." Soujirou said without looking at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru instantly blushed, and was a little amused when she saw Soujirou blushing as well.  
  
Misao looked at her two blushing friends. "Eh...?"  
  
"And for Misao, too... Of course." Soujirou added hastily.  
  
Silence passed.  
  
"Well...here's the school! I'm...going to get changed, ok??" Kaoru exclaimed and ran off quickly.  
  
"What's happening to Kaoru-chan? Do you know, Seta-san?" Misao asked.  
  
Soujirou shrugged. "I might as well get changed too. See you later, Misao." Soujirou said and walked away.  
  
Misao looked around. "Huh? Eh?? Wha?! W-Where's everybody??!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru walked slowly to the changing room for the cheerleaders. She took off her vest (It's part of their uniform) and put on the sleeveless shirt. Suddenly, she heard a girl saying, "Soujirou-sama".  
  
"Eh? Soujirou-sama??" Kaoru asked, confused. She peeped at the other side of the changing room and found a group of girls! They were whispering with one another.  
  
"I just saw Soujirou-sama and I think he's not feeling well!"  
  
"Yep. You're right."  
  
"Maybe he's sick."  
  
"No way! If Soujirou-sama's sick, I'll do my best to cure him with all my heart!"  
  
"Wait. If Soujirou-sama's sick, he wouldn't be in the match today!"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "She's right..."  
  
"Maybe...he has a problem?"  
  
"Why would he have a problem? Nobody hates him in the whole school campus!"  
  
"Well, even Soujirou has a problem; he wouldn't show it to anybody." Kaoru whispered as she continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
"Well...I think it's a love problem."  
  
Kaoru's eyes and heart strike with curiosity and interest suddenly!  
  
"Love problem? But he doesn't show any interest in one girl yet!"  
  
"...or maybe the girl rejected him."  
  
"It's possible. But why on earth the girl would reject him??! He's a bishounen!"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I agree."  
  
"...maybe it isn't a girl." One timid voice whispered.  
  
"NANDE????!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru's vision blurred for a while. She couldn't believe that her Sou-chan is in love with...another BOY??!!  
  
"Shh...! There may be gays in this school, but Soujirou-sama's not one of them!"  
  
"She's right! He also didn't show any affection or interest in one certain boy."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Relief!"  
  
"...Can we go back to the girl he likes?"  
  
Kaoru became curious again and listened intently.  
  
"What about it...?"  
  
"I...know somebody...who Soujirou-sama looks with interest..."  
  
"Who is it?! Who is it?!!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"Who is the girl he likes??"  
  
Kaoru became more curious. "Who is it...?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Who else??"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kamiya-sempai..."  
  
(Music cue: Hitorijime from Card Captor Sakura)  
  
Kaoru gasped and felt the surroundings become white and everything has stopped. She couldn't believe it. Soujirou likes...her?! A stupid, confused, carefree Kaoru is liked by one of the most popular and cutest boy in the school campus??!!  
  
What a joke!  
  
"Oh yes! Whenever Soujirou-sama is looking at Kamiya-sempai, it becomes an intent stare and full of...interest and admiration..."  
  
"That's right. It's no wonder that Soujirou-sama likes Kamiya-sempai. She's alluring, lovable, cute, intelligent, sporty, simple, kind, and whatever a guy likes in a girl!!"  
  
"There's no way we can beat Kamiya-sempai!"  
  
"Kamiya-sempai sure is lucky to have Soujirou-sama..."  
  
"Yes..." the girls sighed.  
  
Kaoru continued to change her clothes. "Why did I eavesdrop? What was it for...?" Kaoru whispered. She tied her shoes. "It's impossible... Sou-chan would like me?" she whispered.  
  
Whatever Kaoru was doing, she was thinking about Soujirou liking her.  
  
Kaoru stood up after changing and started to leave the room. She didn't even notice that the lockers of her cheer mates...were open!  
  
But she was too busy thinking...whether it was true or false.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Soujirou finished tying up his shoe and wore his helmet. He looked at his bat. "I will win this game."  
  
Suddenly, there were 3 knocks on the door.  
  
"Hai, please come in." Soujirou said without looking at the door. He stood up and opened his locker.  
  
"Um...Sou-chan- Iie! Soujirou...?"  
  
Soujirou turned around when he noticed that the voice was familiar.  
  
It was Kaoru wearing her...sexy cheering clothes.  
  
Soujirou blushed and quickly looked at the ground. "W-What is it...?"  
  
Kaoru almost wanted to laugh at the reddish face of Soujirou. But then, the question she was about to ask was more important. "A-no..."  
  
"Hmm?" Soujirou asked and smiled at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru felt a lump on her throat. She swallowed hard and felt her heart throbbing fast.  
  
"What do you 'really' feel about me, exactly?"  
  
Soujirou's eyes widened. He was speechless, and looked at Kaoru with slight shock. "How...did she know?" he thought.  
  
Kaoru didn't want to stare at Soujirou's eyes yet.  
  
Soujirou smiled. He laughed.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru quickly looked up at Soujirou. She felt embarrassed. "W-What are you laughing at, baka??!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Kaoru, what are you trying to say? Really, Kaoru-san, I don't have time for this. I have a game to win." He said and walked pass by Kaoru.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Kaoru asked, feeling surprise.  
  
"Of course I care for you and love you as a best friend of mine, Kaoru. Nothing else." Soujirou said.  
  
Kaoru smiled at Soujirou and sighed. "Good. I feel relieved right now." She whispered and opened the door. "Thanks. Oh, Soujirou!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"GANBATTE!"  
  
Soujirou nodded. "For you, my tomodachi."  
  
Kaoru also nodded in excitement. "Ja ne!!" she said through the closed door.  
  
Soujirou stared at the door and cherished the moment with Kaoru. "I wouldn't just forget his day..." he whispered and went out of the room too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru gathered up her pompoms and quickly went towards the school quadrangle.  
  
"Oi, Kamiya!!"  
  
Kaoru turned around and saw Misao with Aoshi and...Kenshin!!!!!!  
  
Misao ran towards Kaoru. "We're coming with you, Kaoru-chan! And oh, you look so kawaii in your cheering suit!" Misao praised.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Makimachi is right. You look really alluring, Kamiya."  
  
Kaoru instantly blushed. "Arigatoo, Himura-kun."  
  
Aoshi stared at Kaoru who was blushing.  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan, if I join the cheering team, would I dress like that too??" Misao asked excitedly.  
  
Kaoru nodded and sweat dropped. "Uh...yeah...I guess so!"  
  
"Yey!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru laughed.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Kaoru asked while smiling sweetly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Kamiya?" Kenshin said suddenly while they walked towards the school park.  
  
"Hai!" Kaoru responded quickly.  
  
"I hope it's sunny." Kenshin said.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It's a good day if it's sunny, right?" Kenshin asked and closed his eyes very slowly. He breathed in the fresh air around the school park.  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin and smiled and at the same time, blush. "You're right..." she whispered and looked at the clear sky.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Wow! I bet Kaoru-chan's so happy!" Misao exclaimed as she watched Kaoru and Kenshin walk together towards the bus.  
  
"Makimachi,"  
  
"Hai?" Misao asked and looked at Aoshi. "What is it?"  
  
"Does Kamiya...like...Himura?" Aoshi asked with serious eyes.  
  
Misao was startled that she nearly tripped while walking. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Aoshi stared at Misao and then at the ground. "I know the answer."  
  
Misao's mouth opened a little and slapped her forehead. "Baka Misao! Silence means 'yes'!! Baka, baka, baka, Misao!!!" she thought.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Aoshi murmured.  
  
Misao's eyes widened with delight. "Honto???"  
  
Aoshi nodded and continued to walk.  
  
Misao stare at Aoshi. "Kaoru-chan is really lucky! Shinomori-kun likes Kaoru-chan too." She murmured. "Hey!! Wait up!" she exclaimed and ran after Aoshi.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! Well, I don't feel too good today...so... I'll just see you next update... Bye! ^_^ 


	10. Replay

Episode 10!! Replay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: Feeling kind of better now, minna-san! Thanks for those who cheered me up and wished me to be well! I've just got some terrible headache that day...I don't where it came from.  
  
P.S. There's a 'flamer' who sent me a message saying that the section where I put Random Walk was Kenshin-Kaoru section. It's not for Sano-Kaoru section. Um... are you there, Bob-san? I already wrote there that it's pure KK and the summary was, "True love does not always begin in love at first sight".  
  
Summary: (I think I'm taking up some space) Well, Kaoru thought that Sano is her true love and lover, but no. I'm just showing in my story that love does not always begin in love at first sight. Please say bad words to me when I already finished the story. Good day.  
  
Kaoru sat on the seat beside Misao inside the bus.  
  
"OK, class! We are now going to North High to watch our players and cheerleaders win!" the teacher in charge of the sports club exclaimed to the class.  
  
"This is so great, Kaoru-chan! It's almost like a field trip!" Misao exclaimed happily.  
  
"Misao-chan...?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Nani?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru touched her chest where her heart is. "I...I feel nervous." She murmured.  
  
Misao held Kaoru's hand. "Don't worry. There are lots of surprises, Kaoru- chan!" Misao said and winked at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru blinked. "W-What are you talking about...?" she whispered.  
  
Misao smiled and giggled. "Kaoru-chan doesn't even know!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru put her bag on the bench inside the cheer leader's room. She sighed. "I think I'm beginning to be weak!" Kaoru whispered with an exasperated sigh. She sat on the floor helplessly.  
  
"Oh, I didn't expect Kamiya would be this...weak!"  
  
Kaoru turned around and glared at the woman standing behind her. "What do you want?!"  
  
Megumi smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just checking up on all of you. Ooops... Did I just say, 'all of you'? I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, "I was checking up on you"." Megumi said and laughed.  
  
The other cheer mates of Megumi showed up and laughed with her. "HAHAHA!! Loser!!"  
  
Kaoru quickly stood up and glared at them. "I am not!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Megumi smiled rather evilly and took Kaoru by her clothes. "If we win this cheerleading contest, you'll be a slave for us for 3 months."  
  
"3 months??!!" Kaoru exclaimed and tried to get out of Megumi's grasp. "How could you do this to me?? It's unfair! You've already injured my mates and...and...!"  
  
Megumi and her mates laughed again. "Stop talking, girl!"  
  
Kaoru bit her lips and controlled her temper. "I wouldn't go to her level. I wouldn't go to her level. I wouldn't-"her thoughts were cut off suddenly.  
  
"Let her go,"  
  
Kaoru and Megumi slowly turn around to the door. Megumi dropped the portion of Kaoru's clothing where she had been grasping.  
  
"Get out of here. I need to talk to Kamiya. Alone."  
  
Megumi and her cheer mates stepped back in fright and in a second, they were gone with hasty apologizes on their lips.  
  
Kaoru straightened her clothes and coughed softly. "That wasn't very nice, Yukishiro."  
  
Enishi smiled. "But they were bullying you, Kamiya. I'm the one who must be nice."  
  
"But they are girls, Yukishiro! Somehow I treat people equally, not like you who are a monster!!" Kaoru exclaimed and turned away.  
  
Enishi laughed. "You're such a snobby one. That's what makes me like you more."  
  
Kaoru picked up her pompoms. "Uh, sorry. I didn't hear what you said. What did you say?" Kaoru asked innocently, her sapphire eyes sparkling.  
  
Enishi shook his head. "Nothing, nothing!" Enishi said and grinned. "It's not nice, perhaps, but effective." Enishi whispered and watched Kaoru get ready for her cheerleading.  
  
"Effective for what?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Effective for getting them to leave and for me to get you alone." Enishi said.  
  
Kaoru stared at Enishi. She could see that he was serious, not joking. She shook her head too and smiled. "Whatever you say." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"By the way, are you the only one who's going to cheer?" Enishi asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly. "I can't do anything...but cheer. But I've decided! Whatever happens, even if I lose to Megumi and the others, I will cheer for Sou-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed with a determined look on her eyes.  
  
"Who's Sou-chan?" Enishi asked.  
  
"Sou-chan? Ah, it's my childhood friend, Seta Soujirou." Kaoru said and smiled sweetly.  
  
A soft laugh escaped Enishi's lips. "Childhood friend, ey...?" he mumbled as he remembered reading an article in a magazine of his sister that "love" is usually formed between childhood friends.  
  
"Hai!" Kaoru said and tied her shoes. "Well, got to go!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"Doushita?" Kaoru asked, still smiling.  
  
"After what I've done to you, challenge you, bullied you, embarrassed you...you're still talking to me nicely. Why?" Enishi asked.  
  
Kaoru leaned on the wall. "Well, I don't know. I just don't want to be an enemy of somebody. That's why I make peace!" Kaoru said and giggled.  
  
Enishi felt himself blushing so much that he took out his white cap and covered his face. "You really ARE weird, Kamiya."  
  
"What did you say?!" Kaoru exclaimed. She glared at Enishi. Two seconds after, she sighed. "Well, I have to go now. Just cheer for me, ok?" Kaoru said and winked at him.  
  
Enishi blushed more. "Shut up!" he said.  
  
Kaoru laughed at Enishi's reaction. "Ja ne!!" She went out of the room.  
  
Enishi sighed. "What a girl."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misao looked around and suddenly stood up. "Here's Kaoru-chan!!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi stood up too from their seats to take a good look on Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!!!! Over here!!!!!" Misao shouted while waving her hand.  
  
Kaoru heard Misao's voice and glanced at Misao and the others. She waved back at Misao.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and pointed out the sky.  
  
Kaoru was confused but she looked up.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"I hope it's sunny." Kenshin said.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It's a good day if it's sunny, right?" Kenshin asked and closed his eyes very slowly. He breathed in the fresh air around the school park.  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin and smiled and at the same time, blush. "You're right..." she whispered and looked at the clear sky.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin again and smiled as she pointed out the sky too.  
  
Kenshin smiled back too.  
  
Smile.  
  
Smile.  
  
SMILE!!  
  
Aoshi watched the 'empathy' of the two. His face was showing that he didn't cared, but deep inside-  
  
"Ah, Shinomori-san!" Misao interrupted.  
  
"Hmm?" Aoshi said silently.  
  
"You never came to our house. When will you come to meet otousan?" Misao asked.  
  
"If I don't have tennis club, I'll go to your house." Aoshi said without looking at the daughter of the leader of Oniwabanshuu.  
  
Misao nodded innocently. "Well, I hope the game starts soon!" Misao said and smiled at Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi didn't smile back at Misao.  
  
Misao pouted a little. "Snobby!" she mumbled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Soujirou took the bat on his hands. He swung it perfectly.  
  
"That's great, Seta-kun. Just wait for the game to start." Tomoe said and gave him his helmet. She smiled.  
  
"Arigatoo." Soujirou said and wore his helmet.  
  
"I must be the one to thank you." Tomoe said and sat beside Sou-chan on the bench.  
  
"Why is it, Tomoe-san?" Soujirou asked, smiling.  
  
Tomoe smiled too. "It's because I learned how to smile often. You're an influential man, Seta-kun plus you smile always!" Tomoe noted.  
  
"Ah, not really." Soujirou said and shook his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"I'm not as good and influential as you think and I'm not always happy when I'm smiling." Soujirou said and remembered the good ol' days with Kaoru- chan.  
  
"Huh? Why is that?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"A certain girl...told me that..."  
  
Flashback...  
  
"I will miss you, Sou-chan..." chibi Kaoru whispered.  
  
Chibi Soujirou nodded and blushed. "Is there something you want me to do before I leave, Kaoru-chan?" Sou-chan said while sniffing and wiping his pool of tears.  
  
Chibi Kaoru nodded quickly. "Egao." (Smile)  
  
"Egao?"  
  
"Hai! Wakarimashita ka?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Iie, wakarimasen." Soujirou said.  
  
"Smile always! I like you smiling always, Sou-chan! So if we see each other again someday, be sure to smile for me!!" Kaoru exclaimed and hugged her dearest friend.  
  
Soujirou tripped backwards and landed on the floor with chibi Kaoru still hugging him. "WAH!!"  
  
"Yakusoku dayo?" chibi Kaoru asked. (Refer to chapter 2)  
  
Chibi Soujirou smiled widely. "Yakusoku!"  
  
End of flashback...  
  
"So that certain girl is very lucky to have you, Seta-kun." Tomoe said.  
  
"Do you think so? I think I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone like...Himura-san." Soujirou whispered.  
  
"Himura-san? Why on earth-"  
  
"He's cool, kind, good-looking, popular, and she likes him!!!" Soujirou exclaimed and stood up suddenly. There was anger in his voice, and he was not smiling anymore.  
  
"Well, who is this certain girl?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"I...can't tell you." Soujirou said.  
  
"Why not?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"Is it Kaoru-san?"  
  
Thunderclaps.  
  
Lightning!  
  
Soujirou closed his eyes that were wide a moment ago. He shook his head. "N- Not K-Kaoru." He said with a shaky voice. He walked away.  
  
Tomoe smiled. "So it's Kaoru-san of grade 8 group 1..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru suddenly noticed Soujirou walking away from Tomoe-sempai. "Sou-chan!! Sou-chan!!" she called out.  
  
(Music cue: Yuna's Theme in FFX)  
  
Soujirou gasped softly and was surprised. He turned to look at Kaoru, but his eyes did not me hers. "K-Kaoru, I told you to call me Soujirou..." he whispered.  
  
Kaoru walked towards Soujirou. "Gomen, Soujirou!" Kaoru said and smiled. She placed a hand on Soujirou's right shoulder.  
  
Soujirou's eyes widened. He blushed so much too. Years of playing together, years of absence, it was Soujirou's first time to be uncomfortable around Kaoru!!  
  
Kaoru blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked with a soft voice.  
  
Soujirou gently pushed away the hand of Kaoru. He smiled at her. "You don't need to worry about me, Kaoru." Soujirou said and started to walk away.  
  
Kaoru was surprised a bit when Soujirou pushed her hand away. "Soujirou!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Soujirou turned around and was surprised too when he saw Kaoru's eyes filled with determination.  
  
"If you really like me, win this game for me!!" Kaoru exclaimed, closing her eyes and blushing crimson.  
  
Soujirou's eyes widened. He was speechless.  
  
"It's the only way...for him to be cheered up and win this game!!" Kaoru said to herself.  
  
Soujirou's eyes soften. "I'm glad you accepted me, Kaoru." He whispered and started to walk away.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
Flashback....  
  
"Who is the girl he likes??"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Who else??"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kamiya-sempai..."  
  
End of flashback...  
  
Kaoru shook her head quickly. "What did I do??!! If Himura-kun hears his, the chance that he would like me would go... 0%!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed to herself. "Baka Kaoru..." she whispered.  
  
"But I needed to do it. Soujirou looked pale and weak... If I didn't tell him that, he would lose all what he worked hard for..." Kaoru whispered as she sat on the bench.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru turned around and nearly cried because of joy.  
  
"Os!!"  
  
"AAAHH!!! Tae-chan, minna-san!!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she hugged Tae.  
  
The other girls and Tae giggled. "M, Kaoru-san, didn't you see our lockers open in the changing room?" Tae asked.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I was thinking about something, so I didn't notice!! It's good to have you all, my cheer mates, back!! But...what about your injuries...?" Kaoru asked with a worried tone.  
  
Tae smiled at Kaoru. "Megumi threatened us if we don't act injured, she would really do something bad to us. She really is unfair, Kaoru-san!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, hai!!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"Even if Megumi threatened them, they would do anything to support their teams, especially their cheerleader Kaoru." Misao interrupted.  
  
"Misao-chan! So you knew all about this?" Kaoru asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup! While you were changing, I saw the other girls sneaking towards the bus!" Misao said cheerfully.  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Thank Kamisama that you're all here... I'm so relieved!!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Anyway, Kaoru-sempai, is it true that Soujirou-sama is in love with you?" one junior girl asked Kaoru that was one of the cheering team.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "I...I suppose so, but I'm not sure yet." Kaoru whispered.  
  
Misao stared at Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan no kakoii! Even Seta-kun loves her! She really is lucky!" Misao said to herself. "Maybe Kaoru-chan should be my role model."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kenshin stared at Kaoru. "Shinomori, I think I'm giving up on Kamiya..."  
  
"Why?" Aoshi asked silently.  
  
"Just look at Seta and Kamiya... They're so close..." Kenshin murmured, feeling lost.  
  
"Himura, if you really DO love her, make her yours." Aoshi said without looking at him.  
  
Kenshin let out a soft laugh. "You're right. Why on earth am I giving up? Thanks, Shinomori." Kenshin said and continued to stare at the lovely maiden dressed in the seductive cheering clothes!  
  
"Don't mention it." Aoshi whispered.  
  
"You know, Shinomori, you sound like you like Kamiya too..." Kenshin said and smile at Aoshi.  
  
"What are you saying? Rubbish." Aoshi said.  
  
The lie came through Kenshin. "You're right. It's impossible that you like Kamiya. I think the one you like is Makimachi." Kenshin remarked.  
  
Aoshi's blue eyes looked at Kenshin. "What did you say? I don't have interest in Kamiya or Makimachi." Aoshi mumbled and looked at the cheerleaders.  
  
"Whatever you say, Shinomori." Kenshin said and laughed softly.  
  
Aoshi ignored the laughing of Kenshin. He stared at the two best friends-  
  
Kaoru...  
  
...and Misao...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! Well! The title is "Replay" because there are many flashbacks in this chapter!! Hehehe!! If you don't mind, can you read Random Walk?? I'm not forcing you, ok? Just read it if you like to read it. Thanks, bye!! ^_^ 


	11. Showdown part 1

Episode 11!! Showdown part one!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK! I don't own the 'cheers' of DLSU!  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for not updating fast! I was banned from the computer because I was blamed that I was the one who broke the computer (Well, not exactly 'broke', but the computer kept hanging) but it was just the mp3 CD that was so slow to load up... Hehehe... Well! Here it is!!  
  
P.S. This is a short one. I'm kind of in a hurry. Forgive me! ^_^  
  
"The baseball match between West High and North High schools are beginning!!" the speaker exclaimed.  
  
The crowd cheered and howled.  
  
"Let the games begin with the one cheerleading group of West High!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Megumi and her cheer mates went at the center of the open court area. She glanced at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru held her breath and watched Megumi and the others cheer.  
  
Eight girls formed a straight line and each inhaled deeply.  
  
"W!!"  
  
"E!!"  
  
"S!!"  
  
"T!!"  
  
"H!!"  
  
"I!!"  
  
"G!!"  
  
"H!!!"  
  
"West High, West High, go, go, go!!!"  
  
"Oh when West High," the girl started singing and forming pyramid. (Music: 'When the saints go marching in' song)  
  
"Goes marching in,"  
  
"Oh when West High goes marching in!!" Megumi and the others sang on top of their lungs, but their voices were beautiful, suited for a cheerleader.  
  
Some girls threw their pompoms up high and caught in again.  
  
"Oh how I wish to be in that number,"  
  
Megumi climbed on top of the girls' shoulders and lifted her hands high.  
  
"WHEN WEST HIGH GOES MARCHING IN!!!!!!!!" the girls shouted.  
  
Whistles and shouts were heard from the crowd.  
  
The cheerleaders scrambled around.  
  
"HAYDEE THREE TIMES, SET! 1-2-3!!"  
  
Tae and Misao gulped. "They're good," they mumbled.  
  
"HAYDEE THREE TIMES! READY? READY!!"  
  
"KALA WALA WAYDEE! KALA WALA WINGO DINGO!" the girls shouted and clapped their hands with their pompoms dangling.  
  
Kaoru and Tae's eyes widened suddenly.  
  
"DAYDEE!"  
  
"HUSH, KUSH!"  
  
"KALA WALA WUSH WUSH!"  
  
"KALA WALA WINGO DINGO!" Megumi shouted the loudest and performed tumbling, and so did the other girls.  
  
1-2-3  
  
"AMINOOOOOOOO WEST HIGH!!!!"  
  
More shouts and whistles came from the crowd.  
  
"I can say that Megumi-san sure is smart." Kaoru said and sighed.  
  
Tae nodded and snorted. "Hek, I bet she's really proud now!"  
  
Misao looked at her two friends. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you know that the 'cheers' of Megumi's group are from "De La Salle University" located in the Philippines? The cheerleaders of DLSU are very popular because of their stunts and their cheers. I can't believe Megumi copied...again." Kaoru said and shook her head.  
  
"Yup, she's a pure copycat." Tae added.  
  
"Oh...that's why when they said 'Kala wala-something', I didn't understand what they meant." Misao said and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Kala Wala means in Tagalog- Thought Nothing." Tae explained.  
  
"She's a real copycat, it's annoying me!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, hai!! Sou desu ne, Kaoru-sempai!!!" the junior cheer mates of Kaoru exclaimed in agreement.  
  
Megumi smiled at the crowds and looked forward. Her eyes met Kaoru's. She glared at Kaoru with a rather, "evil" smile.  
  
Kaoru glared back, saying that she was not afraid of Megumi.  
  
Megumi and the girls went back to the side of West High.  
  
Megumi passed by Kaoru, murmuring, "Can you do that? You're a loser today, Kamiya. Even if you have your cheer mates back, you're way down."  
  
Kaoru bit her lip to control her anger against Megumi. "Copycat."  
  
"Nice job, Takani-san..." Tomoe whispered and smiled.  
  
"Nice? Nice is the only word?? We're perfect!!" Megumi exclaimed and laughed hysterically.  
  
Tomoe stared at Megumi.  
  
Kaoru glared at Megumi and the others again. They were too much. They were annoying!  
  
"Hey you, Takani-something!! I'll tell you, Kaoru-chan's team is WAY better than you are!!!" Misao exclaimed, positioning herself in a fighting stance.  
  
"Hmp! Are you trying to fight me or scare me?" Megumi said calmly.  
  
"Stop it, Megumi-san." Kaoru said in a low tone.  
  
Megumi smiled wider and leaned forward to Misao. "Well, you follower-of- loser-Kamiya, for your information, I'm not scared at your threat or whatsoever." Megumi said and 'knocked' the forehead of Misao.  
  
"OWW!" Misao exclaimed and touched her forehead.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, did Misao-chan say any threats or something?" Tae asked.  
  
Kaoru sighed and shrugged. "Nuh-uh! That's why Megumi Takani is in the lower section because she doesn't use her 'mind' well..." Kaoru whispered to Tae.  
  
Tae nodded in agreement. "You're right." She mumbled.  
  
"What are you two mumbling about??!!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Takani-san." Tae whispered and stick out her tongue when she turned away.  
  
"They're already announcing the players!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru turned around and heard that the speaker was announcing the players that will represent both of the teams.  
  
Soujirou's name was called after a while, and he stood up slowly.  
  
Kaoru touched the shoulders of Soujirou suddenly.  
  
Soujirou stopped walking. He looked over his shoulder. "Kaoru...?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Seta Soujirou!"  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi looked over at the side of West High and suddenly saw Kaoru holding Soujirou's shoulder.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. "Shinomori...look. That's what I'm telling you...every time I see them like 'that', I'm beginning to give up..." he whispered, his voice shaky.  
  
Aoshi stared at Kaoru and Soujirou. "Himura, you're not alone. You're not the only one who feels that." Aoshi thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What is it, Kaoru?" Soujirou asked, looking at the ground, beginning to feel unease.  
  
Kaoru smiled at Soujirou and kissed him at his right temple.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Gasps...  
  
Enishi dropped his white cap suddenly.  
  
Sanosuke stared quietly at the 'two'.  
  
Aoshi looked at the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes full of hurt.  
  
Kenshin gasped and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe of what he just saw and he began to tremble slightly.  
  
Misao gasped too. "But...I thought Kaoru-chan likes Himura-kun!" she said to herself, horrified.  
  
"Ganbatte!" Kaoru said cheerfully and smiled sweetly.  
  
Soujirou blushed crimson. He pulled his baseball cap on his face to hide his blush. "R-Right." He said and proceeded to walk towards the destined place.  
  
Kaoru, contented, went back to the side and sat on the bench.  
  
Misao ran up to Kaoru quickly. "What did you just do, Kaoru-chan???!!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"The kiss!! You kissed his ears!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me, but I didn't kiss his ears. I just kissed his right temple." Kaoru whispered at Misao.  
  
"But still you kissed him!! I thought that...you like Himura-kun..." Misao said, starting to feel sad.  
  
"It was just a peck, but-"  
  
Kaoru stopped talking when she noticed Misao became sad suddenly. "Do you care that 'much' for us, Misao-chan?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Mochiron!!" Misao exclaimed. "It's not like I don't like Seta-kun, but...I just know that you already loved Himura-kun. But why...kiss him?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru almost thought that Misao had some 'crush' on Kenshin, but she put that thought away.  
  
"Sou-chan is my childhood friend, Misao-chan. Please understand. When we were little, about years before, we used to exchange kisses on the cheek before parting." Kaoru explained. "It may look 'something' to all of you, but to us, between Sou-chan and me, that kiss is for support and friendship."  
  
"I truly understand, Kaoru-chan. But what if Seta-kun is not thinking that way? He might develop a 'crush' on you, and...TROUBLE WOULD HAPPEN!!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Trouble? Why is that?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I feel that...Himura-kun likes you too." Misao said.  
  
"No way, Misao-chan! I know that girl that he likes. The one he likes is...Tomoe-sempai... I always see them together during practice." Kaoru said softly and shook her head. "It's just impossible for him to have 'something' for me..." she whispered.  
  
Misao couldn't find the right words to console her best friend. She kept silent. "Sou desu ka?" Misao whispered.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Misao suddenly. "What are you trying to implement, Misao- chan?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Misao stood up suddenly. "I'm going to confirm if he really likes you or not!!!" Misao exclaimed with strong determination in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Even you can't stop me from confirming it, Kaoru-chan!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "God, tasukete!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she felt like melting on the floor.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! YAY! Misao-chan's going to confirm!! What will happen to the cheerleading group of Misao? What would be Soujirou's action?? What will Kenshin's reactions be when Misao asks him 'that'?? Hehehe! Keep the excitement, please!! Bye! ^_^  
  
P.S. The "cheers" of Megumi's group is originally from De La Salle University. Don't steal it, Onegai. 


	12. True romance!

Episode 12!! True romance...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!  
  
Author's notes: I just dreamt of something this morning and I found out that I've been crying... Weird, isn't it? I can't even remember what my dream was...  
  
Misao ran up the stairs into the audience's seats. "I've got to confirm it!!" she thought to herself and ran fast. She finally got out of the stairway and saw Kenshin and Aoshi sitting at one side and looking at the open court.  
  
Kenshin suddenly noticed Misao running towards them. "Oh look, it's Makimachi." He said and smiled at Misao.  
  
Misao blushed a little when she saw Kenshin. She shook her head. "No!! Himura-kun is only for Kaoru-chan!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi looked at Misao too, and then turned away again.  
  
"Why are you here, Makimachi?" Kenshin asked with a smiled on his face.  
  
A fake smile.  
  
Deep inside of him, he was hurt.  
  
Tottemo...  
  
Tottemo itai yo... (1)  
  
Misao panted. She grabbed Kenshin's left arm and dragged him out of his seat. "I've got to talk to you, Himura-kun! It's something very important!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin blinked in confusion, but still relaxed in front of Misao. "We'll be back, Shinomori." He said to Aoshi and started to walk away.  
  
Aoshi didn't look at them. He just waved a lazy hand and watched the game start.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru sat on the ground instead of the bench just near her. "I can't believe I let Misao-chan put into my own problem..." she thought. "It's not that I hate to be helped-  
  
It's just that...I'm very sure that Kenshin does not like me... He enjoys Tomoe-san's company, and she enjoys his company too. They have been very good friends since grade 4. Even though Tomoe-san's in grade 9 and Kenshin is in grade 8, even though Tomoe-san's older than him, love knows no age, right...?  
  
Who knows...?  
  
If I know that I don't have a chance on Kenshin, why am I still pushing myself to him? He must think I'm a baka (2). Baka not to know that Tomoe- san's the one he likes the most...  
  
Even if Misao-chan's going to find out if he really has 'something' for me, their love is not going to change. If he ever says 'no' to Misao-chan, I must give up. Besides, there's Sou-chan...  
  
Yes, Sou-chan...  
  
But it'll be hard...  
  
Kenshin Himura is my first love..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You WHAT??!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin put a finger at Misao's lips. "Shh... Don't tell anybody, ok? Even Kamiya, don't tell her." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Misao blinked many times and couldn't believe her ears. "You mean...Kaoru- chan's your first love???!!" Misao whispered.  
  
Kenshin blushed and nodded slowly.  
  
Misao jumped in joy. "WAII!! Kaoru-chan's going to be happy if she knows this!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"No!! Makimachi, I'm begging you. Don't tell her that I like her. I want herself to find out, and I'm going to find out if she likes me too."  
  
"Eh? But Kaoru-chan's--  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Don't ever, ever, ever, EVER tell Himura I like him! I want him to find it out for himself!!" Kaoru exclaimed to Misao. "Please don't tell him, Misao- chan..." Kaoru pleaded with her begging eyes.  
  
Misao looked at her friend and nodded. "You can count me in!" she said with a cheerful smile.  
  
Kaoru's smile widened and hugged Misao. "Misao-chan, arigatoo..." she whispered.  
  
"Yorokonde (3)!!"  
  
End of flashback...  
  
"Hmm? What were you saying, Makimachi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Misao shook her head quickly. "N-Nothing!!" she said and laughed nervously.  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
"But, Himura-kun, can you exactly tell me how you fell in love with Kaoru- chan for the first time?" Misao asked.  
  
"Well..." Kenshin mumbled, recalling the memory when he first fell in 'love' with Kaoru.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru shook her head and massaged her temples. "Ever since THAT day, I started to keep up my cool image in being calm whenever I'm around 'him'." She whispered to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Flashback...  
  
(Music cue: Haruyoi (4))  
  
It was dismissal time.  
  
Kaoru ran towards her home. Suddenly, she tripped over a stone. She dropped her bag and her notebooks scattered. She slowly sat up and looked at her wounded knee. She winced softly.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?!" the voice exclaimed, full of worry and concern.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and slowly turned around.  
  
A red-headed boy, the cool and handsome Himura Kenshin was kneeling at her. He was in the same grade as her, grade 5, but different section.  
  
Kaoru blinked many times and covered her wounded knee. "I'm ok..."  
  
Kenshin held Kaoru's hand that was covering her wound and he smiled at him.  
  
Egao... (5)  
  
Egao...  
  
Kaoru blushed slightly and watched Kenshin find something in his bag.  
  
"Here it is," Kenshin said and brought out an alcohol.  
  
Kaoru was scared at first because it was painful at first. She was silent and didn't show any worry in front of Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin blinked in surprise. "She's strange... She's not scared of this rubbing alcohol thingy." He said to himself and brought out cotton. He applied the alcohol to the cotton and gently rubbed it on Kaoru's wounded knee.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip and controlled the urge to shout because of the pain.  
  
"There," Kenshin said after putting a band-aid on the small cut.  
  
"A-a-no... Arigatoo, Himura-san..." Kaoru whispered as she touched the band- aid.  
  
"It's okay. It's a good thing you know my surname... Perhaps you're the cool Kamiya who's always calm and brave?" Kenshin asked with a smile.  
  
Kaoru didn't know what to say. "Um..."  
  
"I finally witnessed it. You were relaxed and calm when I applied alcohol to your wound." Kenshin said and his violet eyes were filled with amazement.  
  
"I was calm because I was searching for a way to calm my senses... I wasn't even relaxed! I was tense that very moment!!" Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
"You know, Kamiya..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Kaoru nodded and swallowed hard.  
  
"I like you just the way you are." Kenshin murmured to her ears.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and felt a 'love wind' wrap herself into a cocoon of growing love.  
  
Kenshin waited for her response.  
  
"I like you just the way you are, too, Himura-'kun'. I like the way you are. You are friendly, kind, and you give your smile to everyone. You're a good boy, Himura-kun." She said while blushing crimson.  
  
Kenshin felt a blush creep to his face.  
  
(Music cue: Esto Gaza)  
  
A breeze came...  
  
A very strong breeze...  
  
A cold breeze...mixed with warmth...?  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin stared at each other for a long time while the breeze was flowing on them...  
  
A breeze of a new friendship...  
  
Once a breeze of an unborn love...  
  
Now, the breeze is...  
  
A breeze of eternal love...  
  
"Well then...nice meeting you, Kamiya-san." Kenshin said and bowed with a smile.  
  
Kaoru blinked, and then smiled too. "Nice meeting you too, Himura-san!" she said and bowed too.  
  
They laughed after that.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misao's eyes were filled with amazement too. "Wow... Sugoii!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin looked away, still blushing. "I don't know how to describe it, but...I think I was really attracted to her even before that incident..." he whispered.  
  
Misao nodded. "I truly understand, Himura-kun." She said. Suddenly, something struck her mind. "Matte!"  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"What are you going to do when...Seta-kun would confess his love for Kaoru- chan and for example Kaoru-chan's going to accept him?" Misao asked.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "You mean...Seta REALLY likes Kamiya?!" he exclaimed, holding Misao at her shoulders.  
  
Misao nodded. "It's not like I hate Seta-kun... But I know you deserve Kaoru-chan!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I knew it..." Kenshin mumbled.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I knew it..."  
  
"You knew what?"  
  
"I don't stand a chance on Seta, Makimachi!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
Misao felt Kenshin tremble. "Himura-kun really is in love with Kaoru- chan..." she thought. "Nande? Tell me."  
  
"Don't you know...? Childhood friends, especially in the opposite sex, are attracted to each other when they grow up. Without knowing before, they find themselves in each other's arms..." Kenshin explained while whispering.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
Kenshin leaned on the wall. "Kamiya and Seta's situation is there... Would I still stand a chance?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Misao looked at Kenshin seriously. Suddenly, she slapped Kenshin on his face.  
  
Kenshin was surprised and touched his aching right cheek.  
  
"Mou! I can't believe you, Himura-kun!! It seems that you really don't love Kaoru-chan!!" Misao exclaimed angrily.  
  
Kenshin listened to her intently. "Makimachi..."  
  
"Love finds a way, right??!! Why don't you find a way to get Kaoru-chan and love her deeply and make her love you too?!" Misao exclaimed. "I thought you're the kind of person who doesn't give up easily, Himura-kun... I thought you're the type of person who would fight for his love! But I was wrong!!"  
  
Misao glared at Kenshin for a long time and watched him.  
  
Kenshin was surprised and his eyes were wide. But then, suddenly, his face darkened and his red bangs covered his lavender eyes that turned to somewhat...different color.  
  
Misao couldn't believe what she saw. She stared at Kenshin for a long time. "Himura-kun...?" she whispered.  
  
"Urusai... (6)"  
  
Misao's eyes widened. "Eh?"  
  
"Urusai, baka--"  
  
Misao blinked. She couldn't believe it. Is that really Kenshin?!  
  
"Gomen, Makimachi... I was triggered by 'something'. You're right, Makimachi... I mustn't give up easily. I will fight for my love for Kamiya, right?" Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
Misao watched Kenshin smile. "What happened to him earlier... He changed his personality...? Or is he hiding his true personality behind that kind smile...?" Misao wondered. "I've got to learn more about him..."  
  
"Yokatta desu ne, Himura-kun..." Misao whispered.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Misao again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru watched Soujirou win the game for her. "Ganbatte, Sou-chan..." she whispered.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, have you seen Misao-chan?" Tae asked suddenly, sitting beside Kaoru.  
  
"Yup. She just made her way upstairs. She said she's going to talk to somebody..." Kaoru whispered. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
"Oh... You look tired, Kaoru-chan..." Tae said.  
  
"I am...? Gomen (7)..." Kaoru whispered and watched Soujirou play.  
  
Must I give up on him...?  
  
Must I leave my first love, knowing that he really doesn't 'like' me...?  
  
Would I cling to Sou-chan...?  
  
Would I...  
  
Would I...  
  
Would I forget Kenshin for the sake of Soujirou and Tomoe-san...?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! I'm going to give a reply on those who reviewed my last chapter!  
  
Kenshinobsession: Sugoii (Wow)! Thanks for the review!! Don't worry, I'll put the translations. For now, just look below if you want to find out the translations of the words in this chapter that are marked by numbers inside the parenthesis.  
  
Noner_89: Thanks for leaving a review that my story is great! I'll update as soon as possible!  
  
Ultranova: Arigatoo! *bows* Real good? Hehehe... I'm flattered!  
  
Kaoru gal: Koharu-chan, ureshii!! Thanks for complementing about my chappie! I appreciate it!  
  
Kaoru182003: Thanks! I'm really one of the authors who make surprises in the chapters!  
  
Kairi17: Onegai!! Don't do something bad to me!! Or else, I won't be able to update!! Hehehe... Of course, I'll update!! 6_^ Domo!  
  
Kitsune Kenshin: OMG, OMG! ^_^ I can't believe you left a review! Koharu- chan, ureshii! Thanks for the wonderful review!  
  
Shannon: Arigatoo! Neither do I, Shannon-chan. Anyways, I like your nick! ^_^  
  
KaoruHimura66: Hello! Are you a Filipino or something? MABUHAY!! Good thing you understand Tagalog! Tee-hee! Anyways, if you're living in Philippines today, have you watched Star Circle Quest?? Hehehe... It's because my classmate is part of the contestants in Teen Quest. Anyways, thanks for the review! 6_6  
  
Victoria: Well, here it is! The 'thing' you're wondering about! Thanks for the reviews, too! You supported me all the way starting in Love in spring!  
  
Cherry: Thanks! What if it's not KK?? Hehehe... Just adding suspense! Well, I already emailed you! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! By the way, when I'm typing your name, I always write, "Cheery"! 9_9  
  
Roselle: Yup, I find it weird too... *wakes up and blinks* Uh, yeah! Sure! I'll make the guys here interesting! Just wait for the chappies, portraying their moments with Kaoru alone!!  
  
Kimiko5: NO, NO, NO!! I really won't stop here! Hehehe... I'll update soon for all of you! Yakusoku!! Sorry fro not leaving a review on your chapters in "The Sweetest Thing". But I'll find a way to review it! ^_6  
  
Niccw55: Thanks! Omedetoo! You must be good in math! Imagine, only minus 3!! Hehehe... Thanks for your support all the way! ^_6  
  
Silver Teardrops: Oh... I can't believe you're crying!! Boo-hoo! *your nick* Tee-hee! Anyhoo, thanks for your review! Thank you also for reading all the chapters! ^_^  
  
Me: Aoshi with Kaoru? Koharu-chan, wakaranai! MAYBE... Maybe it could be Aoshi and Kaoru... If you want to find out, just read the following chapters! Thanks for the review!  
  
KOHARU-CHAN, URESHIIII!!!!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Without all the people reviewing, this ficcie of mine is nothing!! ^_____^  
  
ARIGATOO!! Bye!! ^_6  
  
Meanings:  
  
Very hurtful Idiot With pleasure! Love in spring Smile Shut up Sorry!  
  
Additional:  
  
Ureshii: happy Wakaranai: I don't know. -chan: used by friends that are really close to each other, especially girls -san: can be used as Mister, Misses, and Miss -kun: used for a male friend  
  
Ich, ni, san, shi, go, roku, hichi, hachi, kyuu, ju, ju-ich, ju-ni... - are numbers in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... 


	13. Showdown part 2

Episode 13!! Showdown part 2!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!  
  
Author's notes: ^___________^ I'm so happy today!!! Want to know why?? I WON THE 3RD PLACE IN ESSAY WRITING CONTEST IN OUR SCHOOL!! I only got a bronze medal, but it's worth it and I'm contented!! ^____^ Everyone was expecting me to feel bad because they taught that I'm angry at everyone because I won the gold medal last year, and not this year... But it's really worth it!!! Koharu-chan, ureshii!!!!  
  
Kaoru watched the 'cheering squad' of the opposing team. They were bad, exactly!!  
  
The girls didn't memorize their lines, they have rough voices, one can't do the 'split', and they were not cheering up their own side!!  
  
The game was almost over, and it was obvious that West High was winning because of HER Sou-chan.  
  
Yes, Soujirou...  
  
He's so good!  
  
Kaoru stood up slowly and approached their coach. "Coach, is Seta-kun the one winning the game?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Their coach nodded at Kaoru. "Yes. He's very good in playing baseball... Don't worry, Kamiya-san. I'll make him the West High's star player of baseball." The coach said.  
  
Kaoru's eyes seemed to twinkle. "Arigatoo..." she said and bowed politely.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!!!" Misao shouted suddenly.  
  
Kaoru turned around and smiled at Misao. "Excuse me, coach." Kaoru said and walked towards Misao. She held Misao's hands tightly and her eyes were filled with worry. "So?? How did it turn out???" Kaoru asked nervously.  
  
"It's obvious! Himura-kun-"  
  
Flashback...  
  
"No!! Makimachi, I'm begging you. Don't tell her that I like her. I want herself to find out, and I'm going to find out if she likes me too..." Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
"Well??" Kaoru asked.  
  
Misao smiled sadly at Kaoru and looked at the ground. "...he wasn't there. I...didn't see Himura-kun..."Misao whispered.  
  
Kaoru's eyes that were filled with the intensity of excitement and anxiety slowly faded to disappointment. "Sou desu ka...?" she whispered and sighed.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-chan!!!!" Misao said and continuously bowed in front of her.  
  
Kaoru shook her head slowly. "No, no. It's okay... Really, it's okay." Kaoru said and forced a smile on Misao. "Don't be sad, Misao-chan... It's not your fault that you didn't see Himura!" she said and smiled sweetly at Misao.  
  
Misao blushed as she saw Kaoru's smile. "Kirei na..." she thought and said to herself that that Kaoru's smile is her physical asset, and not forgetting the sapphire pool---her eyes.  
  
Tae rushed towards Kaoru suddenly. "We're going to cheer next, Kaoru- chan!!!!!" Tae exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "You stay here and watch us, Misao-chan. We can talk about this later! Ja ne!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she picked up her pompoms and followed Tae.  
  
Misao blinked. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-chan..." she whispered as she looked at Kenshin from the audiences' seats.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Before we continue the game, let's see another group of cheerleaders of West High!!" the announcer exclaimed.  
  
"WHOO-HOO!!"  
  
"Ikemasho, minna-san." Kaoru said to her cheer mates with a determination in her eyes.  
  
Tae and the others nodded. "Hai!!!!" they exclaimed and stepped in the court.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kenshin got back to his seat and saw that Kaoru and the others were going to cheer. "It's Kamiya's turn!" he said to Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi kept silent. He heard all about what Misao and Kenshin have talked about.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru smiled at the audiences. She gave her sweetest smile. She waved her right hand to everyone. She noticed that it was sunset already. "Konnichiwa, minna-san!!!!!" she shouted to everyone.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!!" the people shouted, especially the boys.  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Do you people want to see us cheer?" she exclaimed.  
  
"HAI!!!!"  
  
"Ok! Well, seat tight and watch us!" Kaoru exclaimed and smiled, winking at everyone.  
  
The boys blushed, even the girls. As a matter of fact, they were attending the school of the North High!!  
  
Misao giggled. "Kaoru-chan's really popular!!" she exclaimed. "GANBATTE!!"  
  
Tae turned to her other cheer mates and giggled. "She's really cool and popular. She catches everyone's heart!!"  
  
The other girls giggled and became very proud that Kaoru was their cheerleader.  
  
Kaoru smiled at her group members. "Let's do our best, minna-san!" she said and smiled.  
  
They nodded and got in place.  
  
Ten girls got to their place.  
  
"San,"  
  
"Ni,"  
  
"Ichi,"  
  
"Fire!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Ju!!" girl A exclaimed and performed tumbling.  
  
"Kyu!!" girl B exclaimed and rolled on her back.  
  
"Hachi!!" girl C exclaimed and stood on her hands with her feet on the air.  
  
Everyone from the audience shouted with joy.  
  
"Hichi!" girl D said and rolled in the air.  
  
"Roku!" girl E exclaimed and performed 'helicopter'.  
  
"Go!" girl F exclaimed and jumped high, landing on the ground with one foot.  
  
"Shi!" girl G exclaimed and performed 'bridge'.  
  
"San!" girl H exclaimed and lied on the ground with her stomach while she was holding her feet.  
  
"Ni!" Tae exclaimed and formed herself to a human ball and rolled on the ground.  
  
"Ichi!!" Kaoru exclaimed with energy and kicked the air high up before performing 'split'.  
  
Everyone in the audience shouted and clapped their hands. Kenshin gasped with amazement and clapped his hands.  
  
Aoshi kept silent again. He just watched Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru smiled at everyone and bowed. "Arigatoo!" she exclaimed. "MINNA-SAN!"  
  
"Hai!" the other cheerleaders all said and ran towards Kaoru.  
  
"West High is the best of the best!" they exclaimed and ran around Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru giggled and waited.  
  
Tae ran back to the court with a one-wheeled bicycle.  
  
"Whoa!!" the audience exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru smiled and rode on the bicycle, with a stick balancing on her nose and the stick was balancing the plate. (A/N: You know the tricks in the circus something...)  
  
The other cheerleaders formed some lines and up came "WEST HIGH".  
  
Kaoru put the plate back safely on the ground and slowly stood up from the bicycle to balance on the seat. She placed her right foot carefully on the seat of the one-wheeled bicycle while she held the other foot.  
  
And yes! It was successful!  
  
The audience went wild and started shouting for joy and clapped their hands loudly.  
  
Kaoru got off the bicycle and ran to the center of the girls. Together, they threw their pompoms up high in the sunset sky shouting, "WEST HIGH IS THE KING OF THE BEST KINGS!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"AHH!! Kaoru-chan's so kakoii, even Tae-chan and the others!!" Misao exclaimed and clapped her hands.  
  
Tomoe smiled at Kaoru's dream team. "They're so excellent, right?" Tomoe asked Misao.  
  
"You bet!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Tomoe giggled. "They are so good..." she whispered.  
  
Misao nodded and she saw Megumi, holding a can of Coke.  
  
Megumi 'crumpled' the can and started to walk away angrily.  
  
Misao giggled. "Hah! Who's laughing now??" Misao said to herself.  
  
"Ne, Makimachi-san," Tomoe called.  
  
"Hai, Yukishiro-sempai?" Misao asked.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Tomoe asked.  
  
Misao nodded.  
  
"I want you...to be the bridge of Kaoru-san to Seta-kun." Tomoe said softly.  
  
Misao's mouth was opened slightly. She didn't believe her ears. "What?"  
  
"Please be the bridge of Seta-kun to Kaoru-san..." Tomoe whispered again.  
  
Misao stared at Tomoe then at the ground. "Gomen nasai..."  
  
"Nande?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"I...I..." Misao whispered and slowly looked up at the audience. She saw Kenshin staring (more like glaring) at her. She swallowed hard and wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead. "Uh... I'm terrible in playing bridge!" Misao exclaimed and laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh..." Tomoe sighed with disappointment.  
  
"Gomen!" Misao said. She sighed. "That was close... If I told Yukishiro- sempai Himura-kun loves Kaoru-chan and vice versa, he'll glare at me again like the glare of death!" Misao exclaimed to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru and the other girls went back to the side of West High.  
  
"You were great, Kaoru-chan!!!" Misao exclaimed, immediately rushing at her and hugging her.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "I did my best, really." She said. She looked around. "Where's Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"She left angrily." Misao said.  
  
Tae laughed. "Hah!! Good for her." She said and laughed again.  
  
Kaoru smiled again. "I'm just glad that the audience supported us... But for now, I want to see Sou-chan play." Kaoru said and sat on the bench.  
  
Misao's eyes widened when she heard Soujirou's nickname.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Soujirou slightly kicked the ground before moving in position. "One more point and we win..." Soujirou thought. He took a quick glance at Kaoru and smiled.  
  
This is all for you...  
  
Without realizing, Soujirou hit the ball directly with the bat, and it flew up high in the sky.  
  
The audience and the students of West High cheered and shouted with joy.  
  
"WE WIN!!! WE WIN!!"  
  
Soujirou couldn't believe it. His mind took off somewhere, and he didn't even realize that he hit the ball!  
  
What good luck!  
  
Kaoru jumped with joy and ran towards Soujirou. "We win, Sou-chan!!!!" she exclaimed and hugged Soujirou.  
  
"Maa... This is the first match in the baseball High school competition. It's a long way to the finals." Soujirou explained, hiding his blush.  
  
"Still!" Kaoru exclaimed and hugged him again. Even the coach of the team and the other players hugged Soujirou that he almost choked!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Enishi stood up slowly and walked out of the stadium.  
  
"Hey, Enishi! Wait up!" Sanosuke exclaimed, following Enishi. "What's bothering you? Is it that Kamiya?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Enishi bit his lip. "Nothing." He said and walked away.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa!! I'm afraid I won't be able to update in the next three days. It's the start of our SEMI-FINALS and I'm studying hard. Please forgive me!! ^___^ ;; 


	14. Realizations

Episode 14!! Realizations...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: I wasn't able to update because right after our SEMI- FINALS, the next day was our FINALS! Gosh! Imagine that!!! And this Saturday is my free time...to write a chappie for all of you! ^____^ Please forgive my tardiness in updating...!  
  
Enishi kicked a stone on his way to his home. He kept thinking about Kaoru's smile and her actions when around Soujirou.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Still!!" Kaoru exclaimed and hugged Soujirou again. Her smile was seen.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
"Dang it." He murmured as he kicked the stone towards the street.  
  
------  
  
"Do you have a problem, Enishi?" Tomoe asked as she watched Enishi staring at his untouched food on his plate.  
  
Enishi's eyes widened and got out of his thoughts. "N-Nothing." He murmured and lifted the fork to prick the meat.  
  
Tomoe blinked. She hasn't seen her younger brother like this. He was 'airy' and a proud person. She stood up from her seat and kneeled in front of the fireplace. "Enishi," she called out.  
  
"Hai, 'neesan?" Enishi asked absent-mindedly.  
  
Tomoe patted the space next to her, signaling Enishi to sit beside her.  
  
Enishi understood and sat beside his sister. "What is it?" Enishi asked, looking at the logs burning.  
  
Tomoe smiled. "I'm your sister, Enishi. Tell me your problem, for I also am telling you my own problems...like the one with Kenshin." Tomoe whispered and lifted her knees to her chest.  
  
"Kenshin? You call that bastard his first name?" Enishi exclaimed.  
  
"Enishi! He's not a bastard! I like him! But the problem is...he won't give up on 'her'." Tomoe whispered.  
  
Enishi stared at his sister. "Who's 'her'?" Enishi asked.  
  
"Kamiya-san..." Tomoe whispered.  
  
Enishi's eyes widened. "You mean...Himura likes Kamiya too?!" Enishi exclaimed, standing up suddenly.  
  
Tomoe blinked in confusion. "Ah...yes. I'm forcing Makimachi-san to be the bridge for Kamiya-san and Seta-kun so that Kenshin would be-" Tomoe said incompletely. She laughed softly. "You must think I'm evil..."  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"It seems that Kamiya is so important to Kenshin... I don't know how to replace her." Tomoe whispered, squeezing her clothes.  
  
"I know how you feel, 'neesan. I have a confession to make... I like Kamiya too." Enishi said while looking at the ground.  
  
"You do?" Tomoe asked.  
  
Enishi nodded. "So please...don't make Makimachi a bridge for the two of them. Seeing Kamiya hug Seta is painful enough for me. What if I see them kissing, holding hands, or something? I would've died in grief." Enishi said seriously.  
  
Tomoe couldn't believe it. It seems that it was not the usual Enishi that was in front of her now. Enishi was really deeply, crazy in love with Kaoru that his attitude changed! "Sou ka...?" she whispered.  
  
"Sou desu." Enishi said and sat on the floor again.  
  
"Um, Enishi... Why did you call Kenshin 'bastard'?" Tomoe asked with hurt in her eyes.  
  
Enishi frowned more. "It's because I'm jealous of him too! If you have seen Kamiya talking to Himura face to face, she acts normal. But when he's already gone, she'll turn red and looks like she might melt." Enishi said.  
  
"So you had been observing her..." Tomoe said.  
  
"Yes... But it's strange. How come Seta's the one Kamiya hugs and always talks with? GAH! I hate myself. I'm starting to get jealous on Seta and Himura and I'm really in love over a tanuki girl." Enishi exclaimed and sighed.  
  
Tomoe nodded. "I heard that you played badminton with her last month..."  
  
Enishi nodded slowly. "Yup. Before that, I was really observing her and watching her wherever she goes. I know I'm almost like a stalker, but I can't help it. She's a boy magnet, you know. When I saw Kamiya for the first time practicing badminton, I practiced the game too an indulged in sports." Enishi said.  
  
"And it was just coincidence that I got my courage to confront Kamiya." Enishi whispered.  
  
Tomoe's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "I won't bother you anymore, Enishi."  
  
Enishi sighed. He went over to the front door and opened it. "Time's up, Sanosuke." He said with a tone of annoyance and opened the door.  
  
Sanosuke almost tripped. He stood awkwardly and scratched his head. "So you knew I was listening." He said and laughed nervously.  
  
"It was obvious. I saw your rooster hair by the window." Enishi said and glanced back to Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe just blinked in confusion, but smiled. She walked slowly towards Sanosuke. "Konbanwa, a-no..."  
  
"Sanosuke. Sagara Sanosuke desu!" Sanosuke introduced.  
  
"Ah! Sagara-san, konbanwa. Wouldn't you mind if I invite you over dinner?" Tomoe said as she presented the table with plates of food.  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "No thanks, Tomoe-san. Arigatoo for inviting me." Sanosuke said and politely bowed.  
  
Tomoe smiled a little. "Well, I'll leave the two of you. I'll wash the dishes in the sink. See you tomorrow at school, Sagara-san." Tomoe whispered and went to the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You heard everything?" Enishi asked as they sat comfortably on the red sofa in the living room.  
  
Sanosuke nodded and smiled. "And it was coincidence. You were talking about Kamiya and-"  
  
"And?" Enishi asked eagerly.  
  
"I brought her to you." Sanosuke said with a rather 'evil' grin.  
  
"NANI?!" Enishi exclaimed, hitting the coffee table with his hands loudly.  
  
"Well, it seems that you had a problem with Kamiya a while ago so I brought her with me to see you." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Is this a joke, Sanosuke? Kamiya would be so stubborn and would resist you." Enishi said, sitting on the sofa slowly.  
  
Sanosuke ran his right hand through his brown locks of hair. "If you don't believe me then don't." Sanosuke said plainly.  
  
"Ok, I believe you. But what did you say to her?" Enishi asked, his heart throbbing fast.  
  
"Good thing you asked! As you just said, she resisted me but I was as stubborn as she is." Sanosuke said and began smiling.  
  
Flashback...  
  
Kaoru was fixing her bag to go home after the baseball match. Suddenly, she noticed something on her wrist. She looked at her left wrist with the bracelet that was given by Sanosuke. "Sempai..." she whispered.  
  
"Hey Kamiya, can I have a minute with you?" Sanosuke asked suddenly.  
  
Kamiya blinked. "Whoa!" she exclaimed to herself. "O-Okay." She whispered.  
  
----  
  
"What is it, Sagara-sempai?" Kaoru asked as they sat on the audience seat around the open stadium.  
  
"You can just call me Sanosuke."  
  
"Sanosuke."  
  
"That's right. Can you come with me, Kamiya?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Kaoru blinked again. It was obvious she was lost in confusion. "Uh... What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I want you to come with to speak with Enishi." Sanosuke explained.  
  
Kaoru stared at Sanosuke for a long time then stood up suddenly. "WHAAAATTTT??!!! That darn Yukishiro Enishi-mister-merciless-playboy-guy?! No way!" Kaoru exclaimed, bursting in anger.  
  
"Calm down, Kamiya. I want you to talk with him. Enishi seems to have a problem with you." Sanosuke said.  
  
"With me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Sanosuke nodded. "Come on. It won't hurt."  
  
Kaoru pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "No way!" she repeated.  
  
"You want to do this the hard way, don't you?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Kaoru still pouted.  
  
----  
  
"Let me go!!! Hey! Let me go!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she hit her fist to Sanosuke's back.  
  
Sanosuke was carrying her over his shoulder. He bent over and grabbed the bag of Kaoru. "Where are Makimachi and the others?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"I let them go early!!! Put me down, NOW!" Kaoru demanded.  
  
"I'll put you down if only you promise me that you will talk with Enishi." Sanosuke said.  
  
"No!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Sanosuke shrugged. "If you say so." Sanosuke said and started walking.  
  
Kaoru felt defeated. "I have no choice but to go with him..." she murmured.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
Enishi's dark glasses almost broke because he instantly fell off the sofa after hearing Sanosuke's story.  
  
"I'll call her. Wait here." Sanosuke said and ran towards the front door.  
  
Enishi waited. He felt his heart throbbing fast. "I must casual in front of Kamiya, or else she'll notice." Enishi thought.  
  
Light footsteps were heard.  
  
Enishi turned around and saw Kamiya in her usual clothes, not anymore in the cheering outfit. He stood up and grinned. "If it isn't Kamiya!" he said innocently, but his heart was leaping.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "What do you want from me, Yukishiro?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Please, sit down first." Enishi said, offering a vacant seat.  
  
Kaoru stared at Enishi and sat on the seat.  
  
"Well, I'll leave the two of you. Take care of yourself, Kamiya. Ja na!!" Sanosuke exclaimed and went out of the house.  
  
"Sanosuke! Matte~" Kaoru exclaimed but Sanosuke already closed the door.  
  
"Neesan! Please make some tea for our guest!" Enishi exclaimed.  
  
"Who is our guest?" the soft voice asked.  
  
"Find out." Enishi and smiled at Kaoru again.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and gulped. "What's with that smile?!" Kaoru thought.  
  
Tomoe wiped her hands with the towel and was surprised to see Kaoru. "Oh, it's you, Kamiya-san. Konbanwa..." Tomoe whispered, but with sadness.  
  
Kaoru stood up slowly, noticing the sadness in Tomoe's voice. "What's wrong with her...?" she thought. She looked at Enishi and saw that he was pretty serious because he was just staring at the edge of the coffee table. "They are all strange... They are not like this when we're in school... But..."  
  
I can feel some aura of...sadness...  
  
De-mo nande...?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! I'm supposed to answer some of my reviews, but the website is...I don't know! Well, I'm here to say...I'm doing to well with my tests! ^_______^ Thanks for all your support. Anyways, please read my story that will be included in fhb's RK fanfic contest! ^_^ 


	15. Bad luck!

Episode 15!! Bad luck!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: GAAH!! I'm so confused right now... -____- Since I have a common cold today, I feel so DISTURBED! ^_^ Finals are down! Yay! We've finished our finals!  
  
"Ocha desu ka?" Tomoe asked after a minute of silence.  
  
Kaoru shook her head and smiled. "No thanks, Yukishiro-sempai."  
  
Tomoe smiled too, but a little only. "Okay... You entertain her, Enishi." Tomoe said.  
  
"Uh... I'll just go talk to her privately. Let's go, Kamiya." Enishi said, grabbing Kaoru's arm and dragging her out of the house.  
  
"WAH!! Chotto, matte~!" Kaoru exclaimed, but was already outside the house.  
  
"Where are you going to take Kamiya-san?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"We'll just go to a restaurant. Ja na." Enishi said and let Kaoru follow him.  
  
"Hey!! Get your hands off my arm! Hey! Are you listening to me?! Yukishiro, you'll pay for this!!!" Kaoru yelled as she was being pulled by Enishi.  
  
Tomoe watched them by the window. She smiled a bit. "Go, Enishi."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru sat uncomfortably on the seat in one of the newest restaurants in the town. "Why did I have to be in here anyway? Why couldn't he say IT or something to me straight?" she whispered and wondered.  
  
"What would you like to order?" Enishi said, sitting in the seat opposite to Kaoru while giving her the menu.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Kaoru said while she crossed her arms at her chest. Suddenly, they heard some 'grumbling'.  
  
Enishi's eyebrows rose up and smiled teasingly. "Not hungry, huh?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Stupid stomach." She whispered and sighed. "Ok, ok. I'm hungry..." she said and opened the menu. "Hmm... Let me see..."  
  
Enishi watched Kaoru look at the menu.  
  
"I think I'll order this one." Kaoru said, pointing out some words.  
  
"Where?" Enishi asked. He stood up and went near Kaoru.  
  
"Here."  
  
"I can't see. Take your hands off the word." Enishi said, lying. He knew what Kaoru ordered, but he couldn't control his body. He leaned his head at the shoulder of Kaoru, his mouth near her ear left ear.  
  
Kaoru didn't know what Enishi was doing, so she kept pointing out the word.  
  
"Don't you want to know why I let you go here?" Enishi whispered hotly at Kaoru's ear, looking at Kaoru's lips that parted to gasp.  
  
Kaoru gasped. She shivered when she felt the warm breath of Enishi against her skin. "Eh...?" she whispered.  
  
Enishi faced Kaoru, nose to nose. He leaned, nearing his lips to Kaoru's.  
  
Kaoru was in shock and can't move.  
  
"What are your orders, ma-- AH!" the waitress exclaimed, interrupting.  
  
Kaoru and Enishi's eyes widened and both scrambled around and returned back to their seats.  
  
Kaoru blushed crimson, while Enishi covered his face with the menu.  
  
"Gomen nasai if I interrupted!" the waitress said, bowing politely.  
  
"No, no. It's okay!" Kaoru said and smiled at the waitress. "If that waitress hasn't been here, I would have been kissed by Yukishiro!" she thought.  
  
"Tsk. That was close. Just a little more and I..." Enishi thought and shook his head. "Uh... I'll have this, and this is her order." Enishi said, pointing out the foods.  
  
"Yorokonde!" the waitress exclaimed and went back to the counter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was awfully silent.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Piano music filled the restaurant room gracefully. It was relaxing, and it was accompanied by a saxophone.  
  
Kaoru looked around and noticed that most of the customers who were there are couples. "This place is so beautiful... If I'm here, I want to be with-- AH! But what exactly is Yukishiro thinking??" she thought while blushing.  
  
"Kamiya, may I tell something?"  
  
Kaoru blinked. She nodded absent-mindedly because Enishi looked so serious.  
  
"You know why I did THOSE things to you for the past weeks and month?" Enishi asked, slightly blushing.  
  
Kaoru shook her head slowly. "Not really."  
  
"Well, it's because I-  
  
"KAMIYA-SEMPAI!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru and Enishi both jumped up because of surprise.  
  
A group of girls ran towards Kaoru. "Kamiya-sempai, may I have your autograph??" the girls exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru laughed nervously. "Uh...hai?" she said while grabbing a pen from her bag. She signed on the pieces of paper.  
  
After some minutes...  
  
"ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU, KAMIYA-SEMPAI!!!!" the girls exclaimed and went out of the restaurant.  
  
Enishi and Kaoru both blinked.  
  
Kaoru turned around and looked at Enishi. "As you were saying?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Enishi swallowed hard. "As I was saying, I did all of those awful things because-"  
  
"Here are your orders!!" the waitress exclaimed and put some drinks on the table.  
  
Kaoru and Enishi blinked again and their eyes widened. "Uh...ok."  
  
Enishi sighed. "Such bad timing! I just hope the people around here won't disturb us!" Enishi cursed.  
  
Kaoru looked at the dishes served on the table. "Whoa!! Sugoii ne!" Kaoru exclaimed and got ready with her spoon and fork.  
  
"Itadakimasu." Enishi said and was about to slice some meat, when Kaoru stopped him.  
  
"Matte, Yukishiro! I thought you were eating dinner a while ago." Kaoru said.  
  
"I didn't have the appetite." Enishi said simply.  
  
"Oh... Well, itadakimasu!" Kaoru exclaimed and nibbled some beef and ate some rice. "Oishii!!" Kaoru exclaimed and ate more. "This is such a high class restaurant! They use spoon, fork, and knife, not anymore chopsticks." Kaoru said.  
  
"Of course. I won't eat in any fast food chains around here. They're cheap." Enishi explained and ate a piece of 'Cordon Bleau'. (AN: You know, the one with cheese stuffed inside a rolled chicken meat with ham!)  
  
Before Kaoru could speak up for the fast food chains she was used to eat at, Enishi suddenly said, "Oishii!!"  
  
Enishi smiled a bit and ate a little more.  
  
Kaoru blinked for some moments, but then relaxed. She smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Gochisosama!" Kaoru exclaimed and put the table napkin down.  
  
Enishi looked around. "This is the time, perhaps. I must tell it to her NOW." Enishi thought. He coughed.  
  
Kaoru looked at Enishi. "If you're going to call me, at least call me by my name or surname!" Kaoru said, annoyed a little.  
  
"Kamiya, this is a serious matter. Listen very well." Enishi said, dead serious.  
  
Kaoru swallowed hard. She began to feel nervous because of Enishi's serious mode.  
  
"Kamiya, I--  
  
"Kaoru?" someone called out.  
  
Kaoru blinked as she stared at Enishi and turned around. She saw Soujirou! "Sou-chan! What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Soujirou walked near Enishi and Kaoru's table. "Aunt Tokio called, telling me that you were not yet home. I began to worry, of course."  
  
Kaoru blushed faintly. "Uh, please seat down." She said while offering the space for him to seat on.  
  
Soujirou sat down. "Domo. Anyway, I went back to the stadium, and some girls said that they saw Sagara-san carrying you. I contacted Sagara-san by telephone, and then he said you were at Yukishiro's. I went over there, and Tomoe-san said you went to some restaurant. It took a lot of time, but then I saw the newly opened restaurant and luckily, I saw you two!" he explained.  
  
Kaoru smiled. She put a hand on his left shoulder. "Domo arigatoo, Soujirou..." she whispered and stood up. "Yukishiro, can you tell me the thing you're going to say to me at school?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Enishi blinked. He very much wanted to say, "NO!!" But he was speechless.  
  
"Silence means yes!" Kaoru exclaimed and giggled. She picked up her bag.  
  
Soujirou stood up and grabbed the bag of Kaoru. "I'll carry it for you."  
  
"Thanks." Kaoru said and looked at Enishi again. "See you at school! Bye!" she said and went out of the restaurant while walking beside Soujirou.  
  
Enishi stared at the two, and then suddenly punched the table.  
  
The customers and waitresses gulped in surprise.  
  
"Darn it!" Enishi mumbled and gritted his teeth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ne, Sou-chan." Kaoru called out after some time of silence.  
  
"Kaoru, I told you to call me Soujirou." Soujirou said, still smiling.  
  
Kaoru smiled too. "Gomen. But what are you looking at?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"The stars. I'm looking for constellations."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Soujirou smiled. "I think that's the North Star I'm seeing."  
  
"Soujirou, how worried you were?"  
  
Soujirou's eyes widened in surprise and looked at Kaoru. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How worried you were when you heard about that I was not yet home?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Soujirou smiled and gazed up at the stars again. "Very."  
  
Kaoru smiled and blushed slightly. "How much again?"  
  
"Very."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kenshin carried the paper bags to his arms. "It's a coincidence that you're here, Makimachi." Kenshin said.  
  
Misao and Kenshin were in a convenient store that is opened in 24 hours.  
  
Misao laughed a little. "Yup! I work part time here" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh..." Kenshin said and smiled. "Well, got to go."  
  
"Ah! Wait for me! My time's up!" Misao exclaimed and went back to the changing room. In a minute, she was changed to her usual clothes. "Tada! Well, let's go!"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Sure." He said as he walked out of the convenient store with Misao.  
  
Misao looked around and suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Makimachi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Misao pointed out something. "Is that...is that Seta-kun...and Kaoru-chan I'm seeing?" she whispered.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and were surprised that he nearly dropped the grocery paper bag. He looked at where Misao was pointing at and he saw Soujirou looking up at the night sky, and Kaoru holding tightly on her bag.  
  
Misao looked back at Kenshin and she saw that he was looking at the ground. She shut her mouth close. "I shouldn't have been so tactless!!" she thought as she went near Kenshin. "Daijoubu ka??"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Not again...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! Well, isn't that great?? I bet KK fans would put me to hell! ^_____^ Don't worry, I got a plan for the next chapters, so just watch for it, ok?? ^_^  
  
Koharu-chan, ureshii! 


	16. Chance

Episode 16!! Chance!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: I have to confess something... I'm a yaoi lover!! ^_^ I love the pairings Tsuzuki & Hisoka, Suoh & Nokoru, Syaoran & Eriol, and etc. But I'm definitely not a lover of Kenshin & Sanosuke pairing!! -____- It just seems so odd...  
  
P.S. This is a short one, because I have a fanfic to do that my friends are letting me do. Forgive me! I'll make it longer next time!! -_________-  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
-------------------  
  
Kaoru's grip on her bag seemed so tight... Maybe Seta said something to her that made her-- no, I must think positive. But...  
  
But...  
  
There is certain 'but' always, right?  
  
"Himura-kun!! Himura-kun!! Ne, Himura-kun!!"  
  
Who is it that is calling my surname...?  
  
I look over and saw Makimachi Misao's face near mine. I was staring blankly at the night sky. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the 'maiden' I'm in love with.  
  
------------------  
  
Misao pouted and crossed her arms at her chest. "Mou! What's the problem with you, ne, Himura-kun???" she exclaimed. She sighed when she haven't heard a response from him. She looked round and smile widely.  
  
Kenshin was still staring at the night sky while sitting on one of the benches around. Suddenly, he felt something cold on his cheek and gasped. He looked up again and saw Misao once again. "Makimachi...?"  
  
Misao blinked. "Cold coffee?" she asked and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Kenshin said and grabbed the can.  
  
"Tell me what you were feeling at 'that' time when you saw 'them'." Misao said with excitement, sitting beside Kenshin.  
  
"Feeling...? I felt...jealous..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
"Jealous? What do you feel when you feel 'jealous'?" Misao asked innocently.  
  
Kenshin stared at Misao for quite a long time. "You don't know the feeling of being jealous?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Misao shook her head. "I'm always contented in what happened or something like that... I didn't feel any kind of 'jealousy', as you call it."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "It's okay to be innocent."  
  
Misao pouted. "Mou! What are you implying?!"  
  
Kenshin laughed. "Well... You feel jealous when...you fear that somebody you love may prefer someone else to you..." Kenshin whispered, staring at the can of cold coffee.  
  
Misao stared at Kenshin. "So...you feel 'jealous' whenever Seta-kun is with Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but not only Seta. It implies on Yukishiro, Sagara, and Shinomori."  
  
"Shinomori-kun? How did--"  
  
"He acts kind of strange around Kamiya... I hate to admit this, but I'm quite a stalker when it comes to Kamiya...." Kenshin murmured, opening the seal of the can.  
  
Misao blinked. "Sou ka... Sou da ne..." she whispered and looked at the ground. "Maybe...this is 'jealousy' that I am feeling right now..." she whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru laid flat on her bed. "I just got a nice, good time!!" Kaoru whispered as she nuzzled herself on her pillow.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!! Kaoru-chan!!"  
  
"Hai, Aunt Tokio??" Kaoru exclaimed as she changed to her normal clothes.  
  
"Telephone call for you!!"  
  
"Hai!! I'll be right there!" Kaoru exclaimed. She went downstairs and looked at the wall clock. "It's 11:30 pm. This late?" she asked. She picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Kaoru-chan...? It's me, Misao-chan..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened when she heard Misao's voice that was quite serious. "Uh, excuse me." She said and covered the 'speaker' of the phone. "Aunt Tokio, can I talk to her privately, onegai?" she asked.  
  
Aunt Tokio smiled gently. "A friend of yours?"  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Okay... I'll be in the dining room." Tokio said and stood up to walk away.  
  
"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Aunt Tokio!" Kaoru exclaimed and neared her mouth to the 'speaker'. "Doushita, Misao-chan?"  
  
"Gomen, Kaoru-chan... But...can I ask you to go to the park near your house?" Misao asked.  
  
"This late? But why?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I arranged something for you. Onegai, Kaoru-chan! Please come..." she said.  
  
Kaoru was quiet for a moment. "I'll try." She said. "Ja ne, Misao-chan!" Kaoru said and put down the phone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ja ne." Misao said softly and turned off her cell phone.  
  
"Who were you talking to, Makimachi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Ah, it's 'Himitsu' (Secret)!!" Misao exclaimed and smiled nervously.  
  
"Himitsu?" Kenshin ask and blinked.  
  
"You'll just find out!!" Misao exclaimed and turned away. "Although I hate to do this... I am still a friend of Kaoru-chan and never will I steal her love away from her!" she said to herself.  
  
"But I wonder...would I still have a chance on 'him'...?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'll be back later, Aunt Tokio!!" Kaoru said and closed the door of the house. She ran towards the path of the park. "Misao-chan sounded serious that time... I wonder what happened to her?" she asked herself.  
  
"Maybe I'll know what happened to her when I go there."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! I'm going to PRODUCE another story of mine! This time it's CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan fic! ^_^;; 


	17. Best friend to rival!

Episode 17!! Best friend to rival!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: Gomen for not updating!! ^_^ This time I'll make this chapter longer! -_-;; There's a bit humor here, so I hope to make you laugh! ^_^  
  
Kaoru panted and stopped running for a while. "Whoa... I've been running everywhere...and I don't know where I am!! Doko!!!???" she exclaimed.  
  
Silence was accompanied by a breezy wind that made the leaves of the trees make noise.  
  
Kaoru began to be afraid as she looked around the 'unknown' place. "WAAII!! It's beginning to be eerie around here!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"AHOOO~~"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she began to shiver. "W-W-W-W-Who's there??!!" she exclaimed. She stepped backward, looking everywhere. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Show your self!!"  
  
"AHOOO~~!!"  
  
Kaoru wasn't aware where she was stepping on. She stepped on a 'medium' rock and fell down hard! "Ouch!" Kaoru exclaimed as she massaged her back. "Owww..."  
  
Suddenly, something or SOMEONE touched her shoulder. It was cold!  
  
Kaoru bit her lip and her heart leapt to her throat. She slowly turned her head, slowly...very slowly, and saw the branch of a tree on her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I thought it was THAT!!" Kaoru exclaimed and turned away. She wiped the beads of sweat at her forehead using her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and--  
  
"Yapoo!" Misao suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru stared at Misao and suddenly, her eyes widened. "KIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I'm not good food! I do not taste good! Please don't eat me!! If you want to eat, please eat someone else who's tastier!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"AH! Kaoru-chan, daijoubu?!" Misao exclaimed, running towards Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru blinked. "Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Misao nodded. "What's wrong, Kaoru-chan?" she asked innocently.  
  
"What's wrong, you ask?? Confess now that you invited me here just to scare me!" Kaoru exclaimed, dusting some dirt away from her shoulders.  
  
"Well, not exactly, but when I was strolling around here, I saw you so scared and I was curious and so I--"  
  
"You mean you're the one who made the 'AHOO~' sound?" Kaoru asked, blinking.  
  
Misao nodded. "Hai, hai!!"  
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth and began shaking Misao. "Why, you--?!"  
  
"WAAHH!!" Misao exclaimed as she was being shook.  
  
Kaoru turned to her 'serious' mode. "Misao-chan, could you tell me the reason why you called me here?" Kaoru asked as she sat on the bench beside Misao.  
  
Misao smiled sadly as she recalled earlier.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Makimachi, gomen, but I have to go." Kenshin said after talking to someone on his cell phone.  
  
"Eh? Nande? Who was that?" Misao asked.  
  
"Himitsu!" Kenshin said and winked.  
  
Misao blinked. "Eh...?"  
  
"Well, got to go!" Kenshin said and ran away fast from the park.  
  
"Ah!! Chotto matte kudasai, Himura-kun!!" Misao exclaimed, but it was too late.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
"Misao-chan? Doushita?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Himura-kun janai yo... Atashi wa..." Misao whispered.  
  
"Himura...?" Kaoru whispered. Kaoru blinked and stared at Misao. "Misao- chan..?"  
  
Misao looked at Kaoru and smiled. "Himura-kun was here a while ago!" she said.  
  
"Misao-chan, you're planning me to meet with Himura?" Kaoru asked smiling.  
  
Misao nodded slowly.  
  
Kaoru smiled again and looked at the ground. "Misao-chan, I appreciate you help for me to get closer to Himura... But I...want him to decide for it. Maybe you would force him to meet with me, and it's like magic because in magic, you can do anything to paralyze people, to make them fall in love with you, and anything else. But if the case is like that..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
Misao listened intently at Kaoru.  
  
"I don't want the spell to be gone. I want to be in THAT person forever... But everything has an end, right? And I will feel hurt because he didn't love me truly. So, I really appreciate your help, but don't force him to DO so, okay, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Misao nodded with a smile. "Okay!!" Misao said and giggled.  
  
Kaoru giggled with Misao, and the park was filled with giggles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Next day came...  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and looked around. "Wow, morning already?? Mou! I just slept for 2 hours!" Kaoru exclaimed and stood up slowly.  
  
"Breakfast already, 'nee-chan!!" Yahiko's loud voice called.  
  
"Hai, hai!!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I hope I don't fall asleep in class..." Kaoru whispered as she made her way to the bed once more.  
  
Later...  
  
Kaoru wore her vest quickly and put two toasted breads with Concord grape jelly in her mouth. She wore her socks quickly and put on her shoes. She grabbed her bag and munched some of the bread. "Itekimasu!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Iterasshai!"  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could to school. "Mou! I didn't get enough sleep, and I'm going to be late for class!" she exclaimed. She munched down the bread on her mouth and sighed.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!!"  
  
Kaoru turned around while running and saw Misao catching up with her. "Misao-chan!!"  
  
Somehow, Misao managed to catch up with Kaoru's speed. "Gomen! I slept again after I woke up!" Misao exclaimed, laughing nervously.  
  
"Same case here!" Kaoru said and focused on running.  
  
"I didn't know that school's this far." Misao complimented.  
  
Kaoru panted and ran faster. "AHH! I can see the school gate closing!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"WAII! I don't want to be late!!!" Misao exclaimed and ran faster towards the school with Kaoru.  
  
The gate was REALLY closing, and the Rijichou was smiling at them with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Misao-chan, let's glide when I say 'go', alright?!" Kaoru asked, holding Misao's hand.  
  
"Alrighty!!" Misao said and panted.  
  
Rijichou smiled at them again. "Go, shi, san..."  
  
Kaoru and Misao's eyes widened and ran.  
  
"Ni, ichi..." Rijichou counted.  
  
"WAAHH!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed and still ran. They were near.  
  
"ZERO!!!" Rijichou exclaimed.  
  
"Go!!" Kaoru exclaimed and they both glided towards the school, passing the closing gate.  
  
The security guard closed the gate.  
  
Kaoru panted and Misao panted too and lied on the ground.  
  
"I'm so exhausted, Kaoru-chan!!" Misao exclaimed, weary.  
  
"You're not the only one!" Kaoru exclaimed and panted.  
  
Rijichou walked towards them and smiled. "It's good you two were able to catch up." He said gently.  
  
Kaoru and Misao both nodded and laughed nervously.  
  
"Saa, go to your class now." Rijichou said.  
  
"Hai!" the two girls said and began walking towards the locker room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(Music cue: [Midi] Relm Mix in ff6)  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu." Kaoru said as she opened the door of the classroom.  
  
The whole class looked at Kaoru making her way to her seat while she was laughing nervously.  
  
Kaoru smiled at everyone and saw Kenshin staring at her.  
  
"Oh my GOD!! Kenshin is staring at me!! OHH!! I'm so embarrassed!!!" she exclaimed to herself, sitting down.  
  
Soujirou greeted her with that kawaii smile. "Ohayo, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru smiled at Soujirou. "Ohayo."  
  
"Where's Misao-san?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"She'll just come out." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!!!" the never-ending energetic Misao exclaimed.  
  
The class smiled widely and clapped their hands. "Yay! Makimachi is already here!!" they exclaimed.  
  
Misao giggled and sat on her seat. "Ohayo, Seta-kun!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Ohayo." Soujirou said, returning the smile.  
  
Misao looked so happy and she looked around. Suddenly, she saw Shinomori Aoshi looking at her, and her eyes met his. Misao turned away to hide her blush.  
  
Is it just the imagination of Misao or is she attracted to both Kenshin and Aoshi--somehow?!  
  
"Well, can you two explain me why you were late?" the sensei asked.  
  
Kaoru and Misao both gulped. "Ah..."  
  
The sensei sighed. "It's okay. I'll spare the two of you on carrying two pails of water at the hallway." He said.  
  
Kaoru and Misao swallowed hard and looked at each other.  
  
After that, the sensei began discussing.  
  
(Music cue: [Midi] Serpent in FF6)  
  
Misao stared at the blackboard. "Why is it that...I think I'm attracted to the boys who are attracted to Kaoru-chan...? Am I..." she whispered as she looked at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru was looking at the blackboard and at the same time, writing something on her notebook.  
  
Misao's eyes fluttered for a moment and looked at Kenshin, Aoshi, and Soujirou. "Am I...going to be her...enemy or rival...?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Will I be her enemy...?  
  
...rival...?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! Hope you liked this chapter! ^____^ The story's getting HOTTER and more EXCITING!! -____^ Go away, dirty mind! ^_^ 


	18. Desire!

Episode 18!! Desire!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Author's notes: I just thought of updating because I myself am excited to write one chapter! ^_^ Hope you all enjoy this chappie that has KK moments!! ^_^  
  
Kaoru sighed and lied on her arms that were on her desk. "I'm so sleepy..." she whispered at Misao. "Ne, Misao-chan."  
  
Misao turned to face her friend and blinked. "Nani? (What?)" she asked innocently.  
  
"I...don't feel so good... I feel my body is as light as a feather and..."  
  
"How unfortunate you are, Kaoru-chan! My drowsiness usually goes away!" Misao said and smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot for the 'advice', Misao-chan-the-greatest!" Kaoru said sarcastically and pouted.  
  
Misao just giggled. "Dou itashimashita! (Don't mention it)" Misao whispered. "Don't worry, Kaoru-chan! Before the break is over, I'll bust you out of the school!" she murmured.  
  
"Shh, Misao-chan! We sound like criminals, cutting school classes!" Kaoru retorted.  
  
Misao was the one who pouted next. "De-mo (But), you said that you don't feel so good today because of lack of sleep. I'm just helping you." Misao whispered.  
  
Kaoru stared at Misao for a moment. "You're right...and I feel a headache. Gosh, I think I won't be able to make it till the 5 o' clock bell." She murmured, turning her head towards the window. She massaged her temples and her eyes were half-lidded.  
  
Misao turned away and focused her attention on Kenshin. "Why do I get the feeling I'm happy that Kaoru-chan's not feeling good?" she asked herself and stared at the redhead.  
  
Kenshin was writing something on his notebook and glancing up at the blackboard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Mou! Where's Misao-chan??" Kaoru exclaimed, roaming around the hallway.  
  
It was lunch break, and Misao just disappeared somewhere.  
  
"Kaoru!" a voice called out.  
  
Kaoru turned around. She blinked then smiled. "Oh, konnichiwa, Sou-chan!" Kaoru greeted.  
  
Soujirou stopped running towards her and chuckled. "As I've said so many times, drop the 'chan', ok?" Soujirou said.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Gomen! I'm just used to it! What do you want me to call you?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Soujirou, of course." Soujirou said and smiled while staring at the lovely pools of sapphire.  
  
"That's too long! Why don't we try- um, hmm, let me see- oh. Oh! Why don't we try using "Sou-kun"?" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Sou-kun??" Soujirou exclaimed too, but Kaoru didn't seem to notice that what Soujirou was saying is, "The sound of my name is pretty lame."  
  
Kaoru pouted at Soujirou.  
  
Soujirou became silent as he noticed the stare of Kaoru became a glare.  
  
Seconds ticked by...  
  
Kaoru's eyebrows went up and smiled. "Just kidding!" she exclaimed and laughed heartily.  
  
Soujirou blinked, and then laughed with Kaoru.  
  
After some second of laughing, Kaoru gasped for air. "Whoa... That was a good laugh!" she exclaimed and stretched her arms.  
  
Soujirou nodded. "I haven't laughed like that for so long..." he whispered.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Like the old times, yes?" she asked.  
  
"Mochiron!" Soujirou exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru brushed away some of her bangs covering her forehead. "So...why are you looking for me?" she asked.  
  
"Eh?" Soujirou asked. He stared at Kaoru and then his face brightened. "Oh, that!! I almost forgot!" he exclaimed. "Have you seen Misao-san somewhere around here?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head weakly, feeling her headache. "Uh...no... In fact, I'm looking for her too." She whispered.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Doushite? Why are you looking for Misao-chan?"  
  
"She sent me a note that I'd meet her in the hallway in this time. But I don't know where she went though..." Soujirou whispered.  
  
"To meet you??" Kaoru asked, not believing what her ears heard.  
  
Soujirou nodded. "Nn. It's strange..." he whispered.  
  
"It IS strange!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Why would she meet with Soujirou?" she thought.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!! Seta-kun!!" a voice called.  
  
Kaoru and Soujirou both turned around. "Misao-chan!!"  
  
"Yapoo!" Misao exclaimed and smiled cheerfully at them.  
  
"Misao-chan?? Where have you been?? I've been looking all over for you!!" Kaoru exclaimed, running towards Misao.  
  
Misao smiled, and then turned her head towards Soujirou. "Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Oh, konnichiwa..." Soujirou whispered.  
  
"Ah, I'll talk to you later, Seta-kun!" Misao said and grabbed Kaoru's hand.  
  
"O-Oi! What are you doing??" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Ja ne!" Misao said and left the hallway quickly.  
  
"MISAO-CHAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed, and her voice faded slowly.  
  
Soujirou just blinked. "What was that all about...?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"H-Hey! Let go of my arm, Misao-chan!!" Kaoru groaned. "It hurts!"  
  
"Ah, gomen!!" Misao exclaimed. She let go of Kaoru's arm. "Ok, the coast is clear!" Misao exclaimed, winking at Kaoru.  
  
"Eh??" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Misao put her point finger near her lips. "Shh! Someone might hear us! Here's your bag... It's your chance to go home!" Misao murmured, giving Kaoru her bag.  
  
"D-De-mo..."  
  
"Do you still feel weak?"  
  
"A little..."  
  
"You must go home, Kaoru-chan. I'm worried about you... Gomen if I can't come with you..."  
  
Kaoru stared at Misao and held her bag tightly. "Arigatoo, Misao-chan. I owe you one." Kaoru said and began making her way to the stairs.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rung.  
  
"Oh! I must get back to class! Bye, Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed to Kaoru and ran towards the classroom.  
  
Kaoru watched as Misao retreated. She sighed and went down the stairs.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin came from the downstairs from the school garden and saw Kaoru looking at the ground. "Ah! Kamiya, where are you going?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru was surprised a little and tilted her head up. Her eyes widened when she saw who it is. "Ah! Himura!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin walked closer to Kaoru. "Daijoubu ka, Kamiya? You don't look so good... You look pale..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Kaoru waved her hand in front of Kenshin and laughed nervously. "Ah... I'm not feeling so good so I'll go home..." she said while walking backwards towards the staircase. She didn't know where she was going and accidentally stepped on the edge of the stairs and tripped.  
  
"AHH!!" Kaoru screamed, closing her eyes, waiting for the pain to reach her head, knowing that she would fall from the staircase-- head first.  
  
"KAMIYA!!!!" Kenshin exclaimed and jumped towards Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's eyes opened wide when she heard the voice of Kenshin and was surprised when she realized that Kenshin was hugging Kaoru tightly, his hands and his head covering Kaoru's head, and making a landing-- head first.  
  
"AH!" Kenshin moaned as his head hit the hard floor, Kaoru's head leaning on his chest.  
  
Seconds passed. (Music cue: It's a bit old, but 'Somewhere in Time' fits here! ^_6)  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and felt something warm around her. She hard a heartbeat and slowly sat up. She looked down and saw Kenshin unconscious, his head bleeding slightly. Kaoru covered her mouth as she gasped and tears fell down slowly. "KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru slowly walked towards the school clinic with Kenshin, his arms draped over Kaoru's shoulder. "Kenshin..." she whispered, tears stinging her eyes yet again.  
  
Kenshin was slowly regaining consciousness. "Uh..."  
  
Kaoru smiled sadly and looked at Kenshin. "Himura... Yokatta..." she whispered.  
  
Kenshin smiled warmly at her and then leaned on her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru blushed crimson, and then shook her head. "Gomen nasai no arigatoo gozaimasu, Himura..." she whispered, looking down.  
  
"What's the sorry for?" Kenshin murmured slowly.  
  
"For letting you to be hurt!" Kaoru exclaimed, facing Kenshin with a serious face, but sad too. "If I just watched where I was going, you wouldn't be hurt like this..." she whispered softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was the one who decided to save you... After all, a man must protect a woman, right?" Kenshin said comfortingly.  
  
Kaoru stared at his violet eyes and then her frown became a smile slowly. She nodded. "Arigatoo..." she said and looked up. "Here's the school clinic..."  
  
"Before we get inside the clinic... I want to tell you something..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru whispered, getting excited. "Is this the scene in some movies that the man confesses his love for the woman??? Kaoru no baka!! Why are you thinking such foolish things right now?!" she thought.  
  
"I was so pleased...when you called me by my first name..." Kenshin said and smiled teasingly.  
  
Kaoru swallowed hard and turned away. "Ah... Um... Oh... That?? Gomen! I must've slipped!" she exclaimed and stepped inside the clinic.  
  
Kenshin stared at her and smiled. "Whatever..."  
  
Later...  
  
"You've got a lump on your head! Did you hit your head?" the school doctor asked.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Ah."  
  
"Does it hurt?" the doctor asked while touching the lump.  
  
Kenshin winced softly. "H-hai..." he whispered.  
  
"Hmm... You better get a rest, Himura-san!" the doctor said, smiling.  
  
"Ah. Arigatoo... Ah! I almost forgot! You're sick too, right, Kamiya?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru stopped breathing and felt like a block of ice just standing there. "Uh...ah..."  
  
The school doctor went closely to Kaoru and touched her forehead. "You don't look so good..." she whispered.  
  
"I've just got flu or something..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, I guess you better rest here too!" the school doctor exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru blinked. "Eh...?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru was still blushing crimson. "Kenshin is just in the room beside mine..." she thought and stood up. "Ah...Himura?" she called.  
  
No answer.  
  
Kaoru blinked and slid the curtain open that was the 'separator' for two rooms. She gasped softly when she saw Kenshin sleeping soundly.  
  
Kaoru knelt at the floor, staring at Kenshin's face. "Whoa... This must be a dream... I can actually see Kenshin's sleeping face... His face and hair looks so soft..." she whispered and her right hand was getting nearer towards Kenshin's face.  
  
Kaoru gulped and withdrew her hand. "What am I thinking? Why do I want to touch him?" she asked herself. "If only--"  
  
Suddenly, the curtain opened. There, stood Shinomori Aoshi, staring at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and wished that she'd do something dramatic like faint or scream. "AHHH?????" she thought.  
  
Kenshin's eyes opened slowly. "Oh... You're here, Shinomori." He said and noticed Kaoru looking at Aoshi. "You're up already, Kamiya?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru was speechless, but she nodded.  
  
"Well, we have to go. Ki o tsukete, Kamiya! Ja na!" Kenshin said and stood up, and at the same time, left the room.  
  
Before Aoshi followed Kenshin, he stared at Kaoru first then went away.  
  
Kaoru's mouth fell open. "What if Shinomori says that I was staring at Kenshin's face??" she exclaimed.  
  
----  
  
Thought of Kaoru...  
  
"She was trying to touch your face and tried to kiss you." Aoshi said.  
  
"What?? Are you serious??!!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
End of thought of Kaoru...  
  
----  
  
Kaoru's face landed flat on the clinic bed. She sighed and mumbled some words.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Oh, cruel world!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa! Hope you liked this chapter! Scenes familiar to you?? ^_^ 


	19. Phone call!

Episode 19!! Phone call!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
It was already sunset...  
  
"Gomen ne, Kaoru-chan..." Misao whispered, after hearing Kaoru's story on the way back home.  
  
"It's all right Misao-chan; it's not your fault." Kaoru said and sighed deeply.  
  
"But still... I shouldn't have made you cut classes...so Himura-kun wouldn't be hurt and you being in trouble with him..." Misao whispered, looking at the ground.  
  
Kaoru stopped walking and looked at Misao with a smile. "Misao-chan..."  
  
"Hmm?" Misao asked, looking at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru recalled the scene when Kenshin saved her from falling and being hurt, and he sacrificed himself for that. She smiled and blushed deeply.  
  
"Kaoru-chan? Doushita no?" Misao asked curiously.  
  
Kaoru shook her head and continued walking. "Forget it... Just forget it."  
  
"I'm sorry if I don't understand." Misao said.  
  
"It's all right. I can't even understand myself." Kaoru explained.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" Misao called.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How about eating bagel sandwiches? My treat!" Misao-the-genki-girl exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Bagel?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Sure!" Kaoru said and ran off with Misao to the nearest store.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru lied flatly on her bed. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Such a long day... Lots have happened today..." she whispered at nobody, of course.  
  
The window pane opened slightly and in came the night breeze.  
  
Kaoru stood up and walked towards the window. She cupped her cheeks by her hands and looked at the moon. "What's frightening me...if Shinomori says to Himura that I was trying to touch his face and kiss him, what would Himura's reaction be...?"  
  
---Kaoru's thoughts---  
  
"Konnichiwa, Himura!!" Kaoru exclaimed genki-ly.  
  
Kenshin looks at her in disgust and turned away to step back from her. "Uh... Got to go!" he then said and ran away fast.  
  
"Matte!! Ch-Chotto!! Don't leave me alone, Himuraaaaaa!!!!"  
  
---End of Kaoru's thoughts---  
  
"AAHHH!!!!" Kaoru screamed as she pulled her hair and scratched her head in annoyance mixed with fear. "NO, NO, NO!!!!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan, what happened??" Aunt Tokio said suddenly, popping out of nowhere at the door.  
  
Kaoru laughed nervously. "Ahahaha! I... I felt that the breeze was getting 'weaker', so I said, 'no, no, no' because I like the breeze upon my face!"  
  
Aunt Tokio's eyebrows went up as if she knew the reason. "Sou... Well, Kaoru-chan, you've got a phone call." She said.  
  
Kaoru lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling again. "Who is it from?" she said lazily.  
  
"It's from a certain boy-- Kaoru?? Kaoru!! Where are you??" Aunt Tokio exclaimed, looking around at the NOW empty room.  
  
Kaoru rushed towards the living room when she heard 'a certain boy' from her aunt.  
  
Aunt Tokio shook her head as she walked downstairs. "Kids today... Tsk, tsk."  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath, lifting her arms to relax. She picked up the phone, her heart beginning to be faster in pulse.  
  
"Why are you doing yoga for a phone call? Kids today...weirdoes." Uncle Saitoh said and lit up his cigarette.  
  
"AHEM! I am NOT a weirdo!" Kaoru whispered, glaring at her uncle. She coughed and smiled as she heard the breathing of the 'boy'. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Ah, Kamiya. It's good that you're there." The voice said.  
  
Kaoru raised her eyebrows confusingly. "Wait a sec." she said and covered the speaker of the phone. She ran towards the dining room. "Uh, who's the one calling, Aunt Tokio?" she asked.  
  
Aunt Tokio smiled. "Why, it's Sagara Sanosuke, if I perfectly remember."  
  
Kaoru's heart sank. She thought it was HIM!! The certain HIM that was so beautiful, graceful, smart, sporty, handsome, cute, gentle, polite...everything a lady wants in a man!  
  
But this certain BOY who was talking to her right now is definitely not that certain HIM!  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and opened it again. She went back to the living room and picked up the phone once again. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Hey, hey. What a mood you got there to greet me." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Really, I'm serious. What do you want? And where did you get my landline number?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"What's the use of the thick directory book?" Sanosuke said, followed by a chuckle.  
  
Kaoru's face was flushed. "Urusai ne!!" she exclaimed. "WHAT do you WANT??"  
  
"Why are you so angry at me?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, you didn't have to carry me over your shoulder, and second, you didn't have to leave me alone at Yukishiro's house!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"That wasn't so bad after all, right?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Uh... I guess so." Kaoru sighed.  
  
"What happened at the restaurant?" Sanosuke asked, laughing.  
  
"You actually KNEW that we went to a restaurant?!" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, after I left you at Enishi's house, I went to that restaurant to drink some coffee, and then moments later, when I'm going to leave already, you arrived with Enishi." Sanosuke explained.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"It was so NOT okay!! I mean, I felt his *hot* breath against my cold skin, and I noticed that he really wanted to kiss me or rip me apart!" Kaoru exclaimed over the phone, sitting at the sofa. (AN: You know, actually, some kids today, especially the little boys are 'perverts' now and then. ^_^ And to tell you the truth, some teenagers, even the 13 year old guys and girls ARE really interested in those kind of *HOT* thingies... ^____^)  
  
"Oh...then?" Sanosuke asked eagerly.  
  
"Then he wanted to tell me something, but there were some interruptions until Sou-chan came." She sighed as she leaned on the sofa.  
  
"Who's Sou-chan?"  
  
"Soujirou Seta. He's my best pal."  
  
"Oh... You mean the star player of our baseball team?"  
  
"Yup, he's the one!"  
  
"You must be proud to be his friend!"  
  
"Yup, really so."  
  
"Anyway, what did you think Enishi wanted to say to you that time?"  
  
"I don't know, really. I know I must 'guess', but I don't want to know!" Kaoru said and shook her head. "I'm...just not ready for it."  
  
"Dirty mind!"  
  
"Oh, you are the one with the dirty mind! I wasn't thinking like 'that'!!"  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
"See? Perverts nowadays...dangerous." Kaoru whispered against the phone.  
  
"Didn't you think that Enishi wanted to say he likes you or something like that?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Kaoru blinked and looked at the coffee table in front of her. "Hai... I was...thinking like that..." she whispered.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So...what do you feel?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I don't know. It's a mixture of worry and excitement."  
  
"Excitement?"  
  
"Yup... But I want somebody else to say THAT to me..."  
  
"I didn't know you could be so open with me, who am the friend of Enishi."  
  
"I didn't know too. I just feel...you worthy enough to talk to so openly." Kaoru said in a whisper.  
  
Sanosuke blushed crimson. "Good thing we're only talking on the phone or else I would've done something now that would put an end to me and Enishi's friendship." Sanosuke thought.  
  
"Thanks." Sanosuke said.  
  
"For what?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"For being so open to me, and to think I'm worthy."  
  
"Mochiron! All people are worthy to me." Kaoru said.  
  
"Well, got to go. Ja na." Sanosuke said and put down the phone quickly.  
  
Kaoru blinked and looked at the phone. "Strange..." she said to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru sighed for the ninth time.  
  
Misao stared at Kaoru while getting their books from their lockers. "Kaoru- chan, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly. "You've been sighing a lot."  
  
"It's nothing... I'm ok." Kaoru said and sighed again. She was thinking about Aoshi saying to Kenshin that--ah!!  
  
"There you go again," Misao said and pouted playfully.  
  
Kaoru smiled tiredly. "Let's go to class." She said and started walking. Suddenly, she noticed someone walk in front of her. She tilted her head up and saw Sanosuke talking with Katsu. She remembered the phone call last night.  
  
Sanosuke looked at Kaoru for a second and smiled to himself then continued talking to Katsu.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Aoshi stared at Kaoru confusingly.  
  
Kaoru stared back nervously.  
  
It was lunch break, and Kaoru and Aoshi's eyes met while eating.  
  
Misao was going to eat a piece of the cookie she was holding when suddenly she noticed Kaoru not eating. "Kaoru-chan...? Er..."  
  
Kaoru sighed again. She stood up and walked over to Aoshi. "Shinomori, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Aoshi stood up and stared at Kaoru. "I was planning to talk to you, too." He said.  
  
Kaoru nodded and walked behind Aoshi when he started walking to a *more* private place.  
  
Kenshin stared at the two, his knuckles going white.  
  
Misao stood up too and stared at the two walking away. She looked at Kenshin and sat beside him. "Jealous?"  
  
"Of course." Kenshin said and closed his eyes.  
  
Misao frowned and looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan...I don't know why I'm going to say this, but I won't forgive you if you hurt Himura-kun's heart..." she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Honto ni?!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi nodded and looked at the wall. "Honto ni."  
  
"Domo arigatoo, Shinomori!!" Kaoru exclaimed and sighed deeply. "I thought you said to him that I was trying to touch his face and tried to kiss him." She said.  
  
"I was really going to say it,"  
  
Kaoru's eyes became dark. "EH?!"  
  
"But I've thought of your reaction first, so I didn't tell Himura." Aoshi said, crossing his arms over his chest 'coolly'.  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Thanks you so very much, Shinomori." She said, wiping away the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead.  
  
"You really like Himura, don't you?" Aoshi asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly and blushed. "I really do... I just don't know if he would return my feelings." She murmured.  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes and leaned on the wall. "Then I don't have a chance."  
  
"Eh? What was that you were saying?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Mou!" Kaoru exclaimed pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest too and giggled. "Let's go back." She said.  
  
"Right." Aoshi said. While following Kaoru behind her, he looked at her slim body. Yes, she looked so beautiful, and she was innocent, that's why he was attracted to her, even before when he saw the letter.  
  
"I really don't have a chance on her anymore."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: I'm sorry if this is short... I've got a 'severe' flu right now, and I know I should be staying in bed, but before I rest, I want to update a chapter... Hope you forgive me if this chapter is too lame... -_^ I'm just weak, that's all. Bye. ^_^  
  
Mata ne~ 


	20. Date with secret confession!

Episode 20: Date with secret confession!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
It was an early morning in West Tokyo, particularly in West High.  
  
Kaoru was walking towards the school campus and looked around. "Hmm... I wonder where Misao has gone off to again?" she asked herself. "Misao- chan!!! Misao-chan!!!" Kaoru called out, but no answer.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru turned around and saw Soujirou running towards her. (Yay! Sou-chan's back!! 6_^) "Soujirou!" she exclaimed.  
  
Soujirou panted. "Ah...I was looking all over for you." Soujirou said between breaths.  
  
Kaoru blushed slightly. "Nande?" she asked.  
  
"Ah... Himura-san asked if you, Misao-san and I can come to a group date on Sunday...or something." Soujirou said.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "Group date...with Himura??!!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
---Kaoru's thoughts---  
  
"Cheers!!"  
  
"Ah, can I talk to you for a minute, Kamiya?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"Listen, the one whom I like...the one who has my heart is--"  
  
---End of Kaoru's thoughts---  
  
Kaoru cupped her both cheeks with her hands while blushing madly. "Maybe... Just maybe!!!" she thought.  
  
"Ah...Kaoru? Doushita no?" Soujirou asked, noticing that Kaoru has been daydreaming again.  
  
Kaoru snapped back at reality and shook her head. "No, it's nothing!" she said and laughed nervously. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Ah, Soujirou, when you said that you'd be meeting up with Misao-chan just a few days ago, what did you two talked about?" she asked curiously.  
  
Soujirou's eyes widened and blushed crimson. "It's...it's nothing."  
  
Kaoru took a second glance at Soujirou because he voice sounds so odd. The smile that was always plastered on his face was gone, and that was DEFINITELY odd!  
  
"It was nothing so important... It's nothing, really. You don't need to know." Soujirou murmured so softly, he was like chanting some magic words.  
  
Kaoru stared at Soujirou to observe him completely. Yes, he's not HIMSELF today. Earlier, he was like as he was and when the subject came about Misao, he changed. Kaoru noticed too that Soujirou was hiding his eyes with his brown bangs.  
  
"Did...something happen?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Soujirou turned away and refused to answer.  
  
"If you want my help, I'll--"  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!!!" Misao exclaimed while running towards them.  
  
Kaoru and Soujirou looked at Misao at the same time.  
  
Soujirou was again in his 'smiling' image mode and looked cheerful once again.  
  
Kaoru noticed the change, but she did not want to talk about it, so she imitated what Soujirou did and smiled at Misao.  
  
"Misao-chan! Good thing you came!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Eh?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yup! We have something to tell you!" Soujirou said.  
  
"What is it?" Misao asked while blinking.  
  
"Himura is inviting us three for a group date...or something!" Kaoru said excitedly.  
  
"Honto ni? Himura-kun said so?" Misao asked eagerly.  
  
Kaoru nodded and so did Soujirou.  
  
"WAIII!!! What will I wear?? What will you wear, Kaoru-chan???" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru blinked and smiled. "I don't know."  
  
"Well then, it's all set, so I'll say to Himura that we can all come." Soujirou said and walked away. "Ja na!"  
  
"Ja ne." Kaoru said and glanced at Misao.  
  
Misao was looking away and did not look at Soujirou.  
  
Kaoru eyed Misao suspiciously. "Something is really happening..." she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was already night.  
  
"Tastes good!" Kaoru exclaimed as she tasted the home made sukiyaki. "You really ARE great, Aunt Tokio!"  
  
"I'm flattered. I'm not that good." Aunt Tokio said with a smile.  
  
"WAAHH! If only it's daytime, I would've eaten many!!!" Yahiko exclaimed, almost choking himself to death because he was talking while eating.  
  
"Urusai na, Yahiko. It's dinner, so keep quiet." Uncle Saitoh said quietly.  
  
Kaoru giggled and stuck out her tongue to tease her younger brother. "Baka Yahiko!"  
  
Yahiko pouted and glared at Kaoru. He stuck out his tongue too. "BEH!!"  
  
"Why, you--?!"  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Kaoru looked at the telephone at the living room. She stood up.  
  
"I'll get it!" Yahiko exclaimed and ran quickly towards the living room.  
  
"Chotto!!! Matte yo!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed and raced towards the living room.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" Yahiko asked when he answered the phone.  
  
"Who is it?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Ah! Onii-chan!" Yahiko exclaimed and laughed. "How are you??? It's been years, onii-chan!!"  
  
"Onii-chan?" Kaoru asked and went towards Yahiko. "Da-re?" she asked.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Yahiko said and covered the speaker of the phone. "It's big brother Soujirou!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Soujirou??" Kaoru exclaimed. She grabbed the phone away, not hearing Yahiko squeak. "Moshi-moshi???"  
  
"A-no... Kaoru?"  
  
"Hai!!!"  
  
"A-no... E-to sa...I can't go to the group date." Soujirou said.  
  
"Eh? Na-ze?" Kaoru asked, signaling Yahiko to go away.  
  
Yahiko pouted and walked away.  
  
"We're looking for a new house for that day. Okaasan has another job and she has many yen already!" Soujirou said excitedly. "I can't go. That day is too important for me."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Please tell Misao-san and Himura-san, too."  
  
"I will."  
  
"That's all. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that, she put the phone down. Kaoru sighed. "I hope Misao-chan can come. Better call her." She said. She was dialing the phone number of Misao.  
  
"Onee-chan! I'll eat your food!!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"Hey, no!!!" Kaoru exclaimed. She put the phone down. "I could call her back later." She said and went inside the dining room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was already Sunday.  
  
Kaoru's heart pounded fast as she stood still by the fountain somewhere in the central park where the group was going to meet that day.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!!"  
  
Kaoru's face lightened up. "Misao-chan!" she exclaimed as Misao ran towards her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Misao exclaimed while panting.  
  
"No, not really. I'm the first one to arrive here." Kaoru said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do I look good, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked Misao eagerly.  
  
Misao looked at Kaoru. "Yup!" she said, slightly blushing.  
  
"I can't wait..." Kaoru murmured and looked at the clear blue sky  
  
Misao stared at her lovely friend. She remembered her talk with Soujirou.  
  
"Kamiya! Makimachi!" Kenshin called out while walking towards the two girls. He was with Aoshi, Tomoe, and her friend, perhaps.  
  
"Himura-kun!" Misao called out excitedly.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Not really." Misao said.  
  
Kaoru just stared at the two of them and saw Aoshi. "I didn't know Aoshi goes to these kinds of 'events'..." she thought because of Aoshi's 'cold' persona.  
  
Aoshi noticed Kaoru's intent stare and stared back at her.  
  
Kaoru gulped and looked down on the floor.  
  
"I didn't know you're here, Kaoru-san." Tomoe suddenly said.  
  
"It's okay! I use to hide a lot!" Kaoru exclaimed, feeling embarrassed a little because of her lame answer.  
  
"Well, shall we get going?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Misao asked.  
  
"Karaoke. What else?" Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru and Misao were looking at the list of songs available.  
  
"I wonder what I should sing..." Misao whispered. "What are you going to sing, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Misao sighed. Her eyes drifted towards Kenshin and Tomoe sitting closely together and looking at the list of songs while giggling and chuckling. Aoshi was talking to the girl but it was so obvious that he wasn't interested with the girl. Misao felt herself weaken.  
  
"I should tell Kaoru-chan!" Misao said to herself. She swallowed hard. "A- no sa...Kaoru-chan, please look--"  
  
Blinks...  
  
Misao was surprised and blinked when she saw Kaoru staring at the two. She felt sorry for her friend. "Kaoru-chan,"  
  
"I know." Kaoru said.  
  
Misao was yet again surprised. Of course Kaoru would know! What a baka she is!  
  
"Ah! Let's sing this, Tomoe-san!" Kenshin cheerfully said, pointing put the song.  
  
"Ah, I know that song. Sure!" Tomoe said and they both stood up to grab the microphones and went near the TV.  
  
Kaoru and Misao watched them intently.  
  
Kenshin and Tomoe looked at each other and looked at the screen and began singing the "Towa no mirai."  
  
"Kanashimi no naka de Yume o dakishimeteta Doshaburi no ame ni Karada ga kogoetemo  
  
Dream... kokoro no Honou wa Nido to kesanai to  
  
*Aoki sora yo Hateshinaki sora Hikari ga soko ni aru kagiri Atsuku tsuyoku Oretachi wa ikite yuku Ai o kazashi, mamoritai ...towa no miraaai"  
  
Misao clapped her hands. "I didn't know Tomoe-san and Himura-kun had such nice voices!!" Misao exclaimed. She suddenly covered her mouth with her hands when she realized that Kaoru was just beside her.  
  
Kaoru clapped softly. "I envy them..." she murmured.  
  
"Can you sing, Aoshi-kun?" Tomoe asked when they finished the song.  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "I can, but I won't. You might laugh at me."  
  
"It's worth trying, Shinomori-kun." The girl said, embracing Aoshi's left arm.  
  
"No use. Besides, all I'm going to sing is about "A, I, U, E, and O"." Aoshi said.  
  
The group except Aoshi had cheeks that were puffy and suddenly laughed that they nearly cried.  
  
"See? I haven't sung it yet you laugh already." Aoshi said, looking away and giving a cough.  
  
Tomoe sat on her seat and giggled.  
  
Kenshin giggled back and looked at Kaoru. "You sing for us, Kamiya."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and blinked. "Wha?"  
  
"I'm sure you have a nice voice." Kenshin said and smiled, offering her the microphone.  
  
"Go, Kaoru-chan!" Misao cheered.  
  
Kaoru blushed and took the microphone. She slowly stood up and selected the song she was going to sing. "Ah... I'm so embarrassed!!" she thought. She was screaming inside her.  
  
"It's my chance to hear Kaoru sing for the first time!!" Misao thought excitedly.  
  
Kaoru coughed meaningfully and stared at the screen. The melody started playing and she took a deep breath.  
  
Ichi, ni, san...go!  
  
"Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki Dousureba iin darou Sora wo miagetemo Kokoro ga itai  
  
Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni Dare mo ga fureteshimau Mizu no tsumetasa ni Odoroku toki no you ni  
  
Tonari ni iru dake de Nanimo dekinai kedo Arittake no egao kimi dake ni Kakaete okuruyo donna toki mo  
  
Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru Kimi no tame dake ni Naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de..."  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly and blushed crimson when Kenshin clapped the first.  
  
"Such a soothing voice, Kamiya." Kenshin complimented, giving Kaoru his sweetest smile as a reward.  
  
Misao clapped. "Yay! Kaoru no sugoii!!!"  
  
All of them clapped.  
  
Kaoru bowed lowly and smiled. "Arigatoo..." she said and sat back down.  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-chan, aren't you hungry?" Misao asked softly.  
  
"Kind of." Kaoru said simply. She grabbed something from her pocket and there were 100 yen coins. "I'll buy some snacks. Wait here." She said and went out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Arigatoo." Kaoru said as she grabbed the plastic bag with snacks and drinks inside. Suddenly, she felt a familiar feeling. "Uh...time to go to the comfort room!" she said to herself and rushed towards the women's room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The girl that was the friend of Tomoe was singing.  
  
Misao looked around the reserved room. "I wonder where Kaoru-chan is..."  
  
"Misao-san?" Tomoe suddenly said.  
  
"H-Hai!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Can you accompany me to the comfort room? Since my friend is still singing and I don't want to interrupt her, can you accompany me?" Tomoe asked.  
  
Misao nodded. "Ah...sure." she said and went out of the room with Tomoe in front of her.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi stared at the two women exiting through the door and looked at each other.  
  
"Is it my imagination or is it the girls are slowly leaving us one by one?" Kenshin asked Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi just shrugged and covered his ears sneakily while the girl was still singing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru lifted her pants up after doing her 'thing'. She was about to open the door when some footsteps were heard. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Misao-san..." Tomoe said.  
  
"H-Hai!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
The faucets were opened and they were washing their hands.  
  
"It's Tomoe-sempai and Misao-chan." Kaoru murmured and continued to listen.  
  
"Did you notice something about Kenshin?" Tomoe asked.  
  
Misao took note of Tomoe's sentence. She was using the first name of Kenshin and that meant a LOT. "No..."  
  
"Oh..." Tomoe said and sighed. She dried her hands with the tissue provide inside the comfort room. "I'm jealous..." she whispered.  
  
"May I ask why, Tomoe-sempai?" Misao asked.  
  
Tomoe nodded. "There's this certain girl that Kenshin really likes...and I feel I don't have a chance on him anymore." Tomoe said.  
  
CERTAIN girl.  
  
Misao thought that Kenshin liked Kaoru! But if he likes her, why doesn't Tomoe know it, and Aoshi knows it, when she is one of his closest friends? She was silent.  
  
"Anyway, love's one-sided, and meaning I still have a chance on him, right?" Tomoe asked.  
  
Misao nodded. "Yes." She murmured.  
  
Tomoe nodded in acceptance and proceeded to leave the comfort room.  
  
Misao looked down on the floor then realized Tomoe was leaving. "Ah! Tomoe- sempai! Matte kudasai!" she exclaimed and left the comfort room as well.  
  
Kaoru went out of the toilet room. She leaned against the wall and then her forehead collided with the wide mirror in front of her. "Maybe there is someone Kenshin likes...who isn't...anyone of us..." she whispered.  
  
"Dou shi yo?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author's notes: Sorry! It took a long time because I had this 1 day fever and my head still aches even though my temperature has gone down. I don't know what's wrong with me, but then, you don't really need to care. *wink, wink*  
  
Please watch out for the latest chapter of "The Bridge"!!! ^_^  
  
Bye!! 


	21. Questions

**Episode 21!! Questions...**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
"Really?" Kaoru exclaimed, surprised.  
  
Misao laughed nervously at Kaoru's bewildered expression. "Uh...yup."  
  
"I didn't know that that Yukishiro already has a fiancée!" Kaoru exclaimed and giggled.  
  
"Yup!" Misao exclaimed and smiled cheerfully at her best friend. "They were engaged a long time ago...well, maybe about when they were already born. Yukishiro-san was always with his fiancée and sees her always so he desires another girl-- and that's you, Kaoru-chan!"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No, not really." She said and proceeded to walk towards the locker room. A while ago, she was just walking towards the campus when Misao bumped to her on purpose and told her the buzz in the whole school about Enishi.  
  
"I really envy you, Kaoru-chan." Misao said with a deep sigh while getting their books.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Guys are all over you...I wonder if I could be like you at all..."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Of course! You don't need to worry, Misao-chan! You're pretty and trustworthy!" she exclaimed and giggled.  
  
Misao forced upon a smile.  
  
"Ah... I forgot about this issue... You told me that Aoshi was coming to your house to talk to your father...then what happened?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Ah, I thought you wouldn't ask!" Misao exclaimed and her face seemed to light up. "Shinomori-kun really desires to be a great ninja and a great fighter someday so he joined our legendary clan! These days, I train a lot with him." Misao said.  
  
"Hmm... Really."  
  
"And I think he's getting stronger than me because he's more determined to be a great fighter. He's a lot of worth to fight and train with especially after school time. He's so strong now..." Misao whispered, a blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
Kaoru looked at Misao then smiled at the sight of her blushing friend. "You obviously like him, right?"  
  
Misao's heart leapt. "Uh... No!!! NO!! NOO!!! Hidoi!!!" she exclaimed while she shook her head instantly and gestured wildly on the air. "Why are you so mean, Kaoru-chan???!!"  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Ah... You're so obvious, Misao-chan."  
  
"Whoa... How can you do that?"  
  
Kaoru and Misao turned around to look at the person who said that line with amazement. Their eyes widened and Kaoru proceeded to suppress her laughter and Misao blushing deeper yet.  
  
"Shinomori!" Kaoru exclaimed. "What a coincidence..." she mumbled as she looked at both Aoshi and Misao.  
  
"Ohayo!" Kenshin suddenly said with a charming smile.  
  
It was Misao's turn to laugh and Kaoru shot her back a glare of doom while keeping her head low.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Nande mo 'nai!!" the two girls exclaimed.  
  
"Ah... Okay. I just want to thank you two for coming with us to karaoke. WE enjoyed a lot, especially after hearing Kamiya sing." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No, no..."  
  
"Well, got to go to class!" Kenshin said and proceeded towards the classroom.  
  
Aoshi stared at Misao then followed Kenshin.  
  
Misao sighed. "WAAHH..."  
  
"That was a close call." Kaoru sighed. Suddenly, she saw a group of grade 7 girls rushing towards her. "Hmm?"  
  
"KAMIYA-SEMPAI!!!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"Ah... Hai?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Please take these!" the girls said as they offered bags of different colors.  
  
"Nani...kore? (What's this?)" Kaoru asked calmly, taking the bags with a smile.  
  
"We had baking class and we decided to make some cookies for you, Kamiya- sempai!" one girl said and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Honto? Arigatoo..." Kaoru said and smiled sweetly at them.  
  
The girls blushed and bowed at Kaoru. "Arigatoo for taking them, Kamiya- sempai!!" they exclaimed and ran away happily.  
  
"Sugoii! I didn't know you were that popular among grade 7 girls, Kaoru- chan!" Misao exclaimed in amazement.  
  
Kaoru laughed. "I am not that popular--"  
  
Her sentence was cut off after they heard some 'happy' screams from the girls.  
  
Kaoru and Misao looked at Kenshin surrounded with girls that were offering the same bags with cookies.  
  
"Whoa! There are more girls around Himura-kun!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Of course! Himura has everything that a lady wants!! He is smart, cool, calm, good in baseball, handsome--"  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Anyway, love's one-sided, and meaning I still have a chance on him, right?" Tomoe asked.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
Kaoru's smile became a frown.  
  
Misao looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan?" she asked with worry.  
  
"One-sided... Then that means Himura hasn't told the girl yet how he feels about her..." Kaoru thought as she looked at Kenshin accepting the cookie- filled bags. "But why isn't he telling the girl? No girl could possibly turn him down or won't accept him... I really want to know who Himura likes..."  
  
"Ah, arigatoo!" Kenshin said and smiled at the girls.  
  
"Sugoii!!!" Misao exclaimed, her eyes almost twinkling.  
  
"Maybe the girl isn't from this school..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kenshin glanced at Kaoru with a frown before smiling back at the girls.  
  
Kaoru blinked as she saw what Kenshin did. She blushed and looked away. "Even I **can't** resist him..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misao looked at her friend with real concern. It was lunch break and Kaoru wasn't eating anything at all. All she did was to stare at her food. "Kaoru- chan? Is something wrong?"  
  
No response, even a bat of an eyelash.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Misao whispered as she looked at Kaoru nearer.  
  
"I was thinking about...whom Himura could possibly like." Kaoru murmured. She smiled. "I'm just curious, that's all."  
  
Misao smiled. "Go ahead and ask him, if that will make you happy!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Should I ask him? What if he suspects me or something like that?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Don't worry!" Misao said, lucky that Kaoru didn't notice her saddened smile.  
  
"I'll...I'll ask him after dismissal." Kaoru said, convinced, looking up at the ceiling and leaning against the wall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Here he is!"  
  
Kaoru and Misao watched Kenshin pack his things inside his bag inside the classroom.  
  
"Go ask him while he's still alone!" Misao whispered.  
  
Kaoru nodded. She was about to walk towards the door but then turned towards Misao. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll go home." Misao said.  
  
"Ok. Thanks, bye." Kaoru said and took a deep breath. She opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Misao smiled. "Good luck..." she mumbled under her breath as she slowly walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Himura! I didn't know you were here!" Kaoru exclaimed as she stepped inside the classroom, making her way towards her desk.  
  
"Ah, hi, Kamiya." Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
Kaoru blushed and looked around the desk. "It's seems that I forgot something here..."  
  
"Don't you have badminton or volleyball club?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru shook her head and smiled. "Nope? How about fencing club?"  
  
"None. I'm going home early and maybe have forty winks." Kenshin said with a chuckle. "I'm getting sleepy these days..."  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Ah...can I ask you a question...?" she whispered as she walked towards Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"It's kind of a personal question, though..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"A-no... Who is it...that you really like?" Kaoru whispered and saw Kenshin's surprised expression.  
  
Thick silence...  
  
"Why did you ask all of a sudden?" Kenshin asked, looking serious as he stared at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru shivered. "Nothing... I was just curious..." she said.  
  
Kenshin, convinced, sighed and took a deep breath. He leaned against the desk and stared at Kaoru's eyes as if he was searching for something.  
  
"The one whom I really like... The one whom I really adore...is... I can't tell."  
  
A sound of a glass broken...  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru asked, as if not believing her ears.  
  
"I can't tell you. It's a deep secret." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru's excitement faded. "Ah... It's ok." She said and grabbed her bag. "I'll go now. Bye." She said and quickly left the classroom.  
  
Kenshin stared at the retreating Kaoru and closed his eyes. "I can't tell you because I'm afraid..." he mumbled as he put the bag of cookies given by the grade 7 girls inside a plastic bag.  
  
Misao tiptoed towards the classroom. "I can't help to eavesdrop! I'm so curious..." she whispered and peeped inside the classroom. "Ah? Kaoru- chan's not here, only Himura-kun. I wonder where she went..."  
  
Kenshin went over the trash can and threw the plastic bag inside.  
  
Misao's eyes widened. "Those were...those were given by the **girls** of grade 7!!" she thought and stepped back, only making a noise because she slightly pushed the door.  
  
Kenshin quickly took a glance at the door and saw Misao watching him. "Makimachi?"  
  
Misao's eyes widened. She made an attempt to run away but she tripped and fell down to the floor. She looked up at Kenshin standing before her.  
  
"You saw it, didn't you?" Kenshin asked, his voice deep and serious.  
  
Misao nodded and slowly and gulped as she studied the **violet** eyes turning to cold **amber**.  
  
"Don't tell anybody or else...**I** will make your life miserable, especially inside the campus." Kenshin said as he inserted his hands on the pockets at the sides of his pants.  
  
Misao's eyes widened and shook her head, speechless and terrified.  
  
Was there more of Kenshin that everyone else don't know?

Author's notes: Konnichiwa! I am announcing that this fic is nearing is end!! Stay tuned (looks like a commercial in TV) and watch out for the supreme ending!   
  
Bye!!! 


	22. Tangle

**Episode 22!! Tangle**  
  
**Disclaimer:** **I don't own RK!**

* * *

Misao walked towards the school slowly. She felt very lazy and was mixed with a feeling of horror and shock. She didn't know that Kenshin was like that. She always thought that Kenshin was a good guy and was really kind. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Should she tell Kaoru about him so she would not be hurt?  
  
"Misao-chan? Misao-chan!"  
  
Misao's eyes widened. "Eh? Kaoru-chan?" she asked absently. She didn't know that she had already arrived in the classroom.  
  
"Hmm? What's wrong with you, Misao-chan? You're acting weird to day... Are you sick or something?" Kaoru asked, leaning on the wall.  
  
Misao smiled sadly and shook her head.  
  
"You will not believe what happened yesterday!" Kaoru exclaimed, sighing.  
  
Misao's eyes widened again. "Yesterday...?" she asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded and looked up at the wide ceiling. "I asked who Kenshin liked...but he said it was a secret. A deep secret, he says."  
  
"Deep secret?" Misao repeated, the images of the 'other side' of Kenshin flashing in her mind.  
  
"I'm a coward... I didn't know why I ran away from him after he told me that... Maybe I was really scared that he would say to mind my own business..." Kaoru explained.  
  
"Should I tell her?" Misao asked herself, forgetting to listen to Kaoru's story. "A-no...Kaoru-chan,"  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It's about Himura-kun..." Misao murmured.  
  
"What about him?" Kaoru asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
"He--"Misao's sentence was cut off when she felt those dark amber eyes glaring at her. She tilted her head up and saw that Kenshin was really glaring.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked once again.  
  
"Ah...it's nothing." Misao said and looked at Kenshin once again.  
  
Kenshin smirked slightly and went over to his desk to talk to Aoshi about something.  
  
Kaoru noticed some kind of 'telepathy' and glanced at Misao and Kenshin. "Hmm?"  
  
Misao forced up a smile. "Let's seat down." Misao said and sat on her seat.  
  
Kaoru blinked and sat down. "Ah..." she sighed. "What is happening to her? I'm worried. The old Misao-the-genki is gone now..." she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was lunch break.  
  
Misao sat on the open field for watching baseball. She stretched then yawned. Her mind focused on how to tell Kaoru about Kenshin's true attitude. "How?"  
  
"Makimachi,"  
  
Misao shrugged quickly and turned around. She saw Kenshin standing in front of her, staring at her with his amber eyes. "Himura..._kun_."  
  
Kenshin sighed and shook his head. He walked over to Misao. "May I seat beside you?"  
  
"Why here? There are many spaces for you to seat on." Misao said and pouted, avoiding Kenshin's eyes.  
  
Kenshin chuckled then sat beside Misao and was quiet for some time.  
  
"Hidoi (You're so mean)!!!" Misao exclaimed suddenly, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"I had to do it!" Kenshin retorted, his eyes wide, but still in amber color.  
  
"You have to do it? Why? The junior girls didn't put any poison or curse in it!" Misao exclaimed. "Hidoi!!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I know that. But what would you feel if you're given food or something by someone you don't even know? It's better to throw them in the trash than telling the girls I love what they made and keep their hopes high." He explained.  
  
"Well, yeah...but...you threw the hearts of the girls!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Kokoro (heart)?" Kenshin asked, looking at Misao and blinking.  
  
Misao pouted. "The girl made those cookies with their hearts!" she explained.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"It's because you don't know how girls feel!"  
  
"You're probably right. I don't know how they feel."  
  
"I bet your girlfriend or your secret crush will suffer because of your attitude!" Misao exclaimed and stick out her tongue.  
  
"You think so...?" Kenshin asked, his voice softening.  
  
Misao blinked and suddenly she recalled something. "Oh...right. You like my best friend... I almost forgot."  
  
"Don't tell her."  
  
"I will tell her."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I will."  
  
"**Don't!**"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Kenshin stood up, his amber eyes flaring up. "You don't know me enough yet!"  
  
Misao blinked. "Then...tell me." She whispered absently, not knowing that her voice was tender and comforting.  
  
Kenshin's fist had become white but then his eyes began to turn back to its normal color. He sat again and sighed. "I was like this when I was little." He began.  
  
Misao nodded. "Go on."  
  
"The other boys of my age teased me because I was so poor in studying and I was short. When I went to junior high, I began to change. I tried hard to become smart and popular. I started joining in many clubs and worked hard in the fencing club. Fortunately, it worked. My grades got higher and I was becoming taller." Kenshin explained. "Many people then began to admire me and appreciated me for what I am. But I wasn't contented."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't know what Kamiya felt about me that way because she was the girl I really liked and I can't help walk home with her before... When she said those, I kept my image."  
  
"Image?" Misao asked.  
  
"Ah." Kenshin said. "Remember when I told you Kamiya was my first love because of that incident?"  
  
Misao stared at him in nothingness then her face lightened up. "Ah!!"  
  
Kenshin nodded and smiled. "When Kamiya said she liked me for being friendly, kind, and smiling always, I've kept that image until now."  
  
Misao nodded.  
  
"So...don't tell Kamiya." Kenshin said, his amber eyes coming back.  
  
Misao shook her head. "I think I won't..." she said in a lame way.  
  
Kenshin hit Misao's head gently. "Don't think of it. Just say, "I won't."" Kenshin said.  
  
"I don't know! Kaoru-chan's my best friend!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru walked towards the hallway. "I wonder where Misao-chan went off to again..." she whispered to herself. "Speaking of Misao-chan, she seems so different today..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Kaoru looked out of the window and saw Misao...together with Kenshin!! She gasped at the very thought of 'it', and then saw them walking towards the campus from the baseball field. She closed her eyes then opened them once again. Nope, her eyes were not playing tricks on her.  
  
"I... I need to know this..." she trailed off.  
  
Kaoru leaned on the wall and sighed. "Come to think of it, Misao-chan looked so sad when she saw Kenshin... Was she afraid to tell me that she likes him too?" she thought.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened then looked around. She saw Misao. "Misao...chan."  
  
Misao panted as she relaxed. It had been too obvious that she had been running. "I... I cam to tell you something..." she said between breaths.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked as she stiffened when she saw Misao's sad stare.  
  
"It's about Himura-kun." Misao said.  
  
"What now?" Kaoru asked, biting her lower lip.  
  
"A-no... I really have to say this to you. I hope you believe me." Misao whispered, feeling unconfident.  
  
"Just spill it out," Kaoru encouraged.  
  
"A-no... Yesterday, when you said that you'll ask him about who he likes, I went up to our room again to check on the two of you because I was so curious. Unfortunately, you were not there and I only saw Himura-kun and..." Misao said, playing with her skirt.  
  
"Go on," Kaoru said.  
  
"I saw Himura-kun put the cookie filled bags that were given to him by the grade seven girls in a plastic bag. He went over to the trash can and threw it." Misao said, looking up at Kaoru for a reaction.  
  
Kaoru was silent.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked softly.  
  
"Mi--"  
  
"You don't believe me??" Misao asked, her eyes pleading.  
  
Kaoru, not convinced, sighed and looked away. "Even if it's Misao-chan..."  
  
Misao stared at Kaoru, waiting for her to finish.  
  
Kaoru smiled slightly. "Even if it's Misao-chan, I still don't believe."  
  
"De-mo Kaoru-chan...!"  
  
Kaoru began to walk away from Misao. "Misao, I hope you will not do this again. I don't want you to say bad things about Himura at his back and those that are not true." She explained and quickly waked away.  
  
Misao looked away because she felt like she was crying when she heard the footsteps of Kaoru fade away. "Kaoru-chan... I only wanted to help you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was dismissal time.  
  
Kaoru finished dressing up for the practice in badminton. "Misao says things like that when she really enjoys Himura's company... Why did she say that? Why couldn't she just say it to me straight?" she thought. She went out of the changing room and walked towards the field.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!"  
  
Kaoru turned around. "Misao-chan..."  
  
"A-no... I'll be waiting for you at the library!" Misao said and ran away.  
  
Kaoru stared at her then began to walk away. Suddenly, something caught her eyes.  
  
"I hope Himura-sempai would like these cookies I made for him." One girl said.  
  
"He would surely like it! He's a nice man." Another girl said and giggled as they walked.  
  
"I really have many rivals..." Kaoru said to herself with a smile and walked towards the captain on the badminton club.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misao was walking towards the library when she saw the fencing club walking towards the gym. She saw Kenshin at the back of the line.  
  
Kenshin winked at Misao then smiled.  
  
Misao pouted then stick out her tongue. She walked pass by them and into the library.  
  
"Himura-sempai!!!!" two girls exclaimed as they offered Kenshin their cookies in two bags.  
  
Kenshin accepted them with a gentle smile. "Thanks."  
  
"WAII!!" the two girls exclaimed and quickly ran off.  
  
Kenshin's eyes became amber then glanced at the direction of the library.  
  
---  
  
Misao was looking at the books in the library. "Hmm... I want to read a nice book." She whispered.  
  
"Makimachi,"  
  
Misao turned around and saw Kenshin. "Himura-kun!"  
  
"I give these to you." Kenshin said and gave Misao the bags.  
  
"But...!"  
  
"See? You don't like eating it too if you don't know who's the person who made it for you."  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll take them!" Misao exclaimed as she snatched it away from Kenshin. "A-no...what would you do if I tell Kaoru-chan?"  
  
Amber eyes met Misao's eyes. "As I said yesterday, I'll make your life miserable..." he whispered darkly. "Will you still tell her?"  
  
Misao's eyes widened while she bit her lip then shook her head quickly. "N- no!"  
  
"Good." Kenshin said and turned around to walk away.  
  
Misao just stared at Kenshin, frightened.  
  
"Makimachi,"  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
Kenshin faced Misao then smiled at her. "Just joking." He said then was followed with chuckles until he disappeared from Misao's eyes.  
  
Misao's eyes widened in surprised but this time she blushed deeply. "Himura- kun..." she whispered as she her grip on the two bags tightened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru opened the door of the library. "Misao-chan! Misao-chan!" she called. She walked around the library. "Hmm? Where could she be? Misao-chan!!"  
  
_ZZZZZ...._  
  
Kaoru blinked then giggled softly. She saw Misao sleeping on her arms that were on the desk. She walked towards Misao. "She looks like an angel." She thought. Suddenly, she saw something familiar. She saw the two bags carried by the two girls earlier.  
  
**Flashback...**  
  
"I hope Himura-sempai would like these cookies I made for him." One girl said.  
  
"He would surely like it! He's a nice man." Another girl said and giggled as they walked.  
  
**End of flashback...**  
  
"These are for **Himura**," Kaoru thought as she reached to get the bags. "But why does **Misao-chan** have it?"  
  
"Himura-kun..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and surprise. She just stared at Misao while Misao was still whispering Kenshin's name. "No way..." was all she could say.  
  
"Himura-kun...arigatoo..." Misao whispered again.  
  
Kaoru just stood there and could only stare at Misao. What was happening? She didn't know. Is Misao cheating on her or she's keeping a secret? Could Misao like Kenshin too?  
  
**She didn't know.**

**

* * *

**  
**Author's notes:** Konnichiwa! Ah...I've just received a notice that was in an email from FanStory.com, inviting me to write poems or stories there. I'm happy!   
  
Bye! Ah...this may be the 2nd to the last chapter!


	23. UntangleFinal

**Chapter 23!! Untangle**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!**  
  
**Author's notes: Here it is! the ending!!!  
  
Sorry for the lame ending! I'm just so lazy today...and had nothing to do! Hehehe...**

**

* * *

**  
"Himura-kun...arigatoo..."  
  
Kaoru shut her eyes immediately. She leaned on the wall beside the big window and sighed. She didn't want to hear it. She did not want to believe it. "I can't believe...Misao-chan likes Himura too..." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Ohayo!" Misao greeted, running up to Kaoru from the hallway.  
  
"Ah... Ohayo." Kaoru whispered and avoided Misao's eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Kaoru-chan? Something wrong?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru shook her head with a sad smile. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." She said. Suddenly, she heard the classroom door opening slowly. She saw Soujirou entering inside the classroom and closing the door slowly too.  
  
Soujirou seemed pathetic and light while walking. He sat on his seat and put his head on top of his arms that were on the table. He sighed deeply.  
  
Kaoru blinked and stared at Soujirou. "I wonder what's wrong with him..." she said to herself and walked towards Soujirou.  
  
"Hmm? Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked, seeing Kaoru walk away from her.  
  
Soujirou opened his eyes slowly that were hidden inside his crossed arms on the table. "It can't be happening... It can't be..." he whispered and closed his eyes tightly again. He shook his head. "It can't be happening..."  
  
Kaoru frowned, staring at her seemed-troubled-friend. She lifted her right hand and placed it on Soujirou's left shoulder. "Soujirou..." she called out softly.  
  
Soujirou tilted his head up and was surprised when he saw it was Kaoru. He smiled at her.  
  
Kaoru frowned yet again. She knew Soujirou was NOT okay, for she knew THAT smile. "Let's talk later, when we get home, ok?" she whispered.  
  
Soujirou nodded absently and stared at the blackboard.  
  
"Kaoru-chan? What are you doing?" Misao asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Misao-chan, gomen, I have to go home with Soujirou." Kaoru said.  
  
"That's okay! I have someone to talk to anyway later!" Misao beamed.  
  
"Who?" Kaoru asked; her voice thick with curiosity.

"It's a secret!" Misao exclaimed and giggled happily. She sat immediately on her seat when the teacher came.  
  
Kaoru began to tremble slightly. She knew it was Kenshin Misao was talking about. She shrugged then sat on her seat. "I can't wait," she whispered sarcastically, accompanied with a depressed sigh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The 5:00 pm bell rang exactly on time and it was already dismissal time.  
  
"Got to go, Kaoru-chan! See you tomorrow! Bye!" Misao exclaimed, running out of the classroom.  
  
Kaoru stood up and walked over to Soujirou. "Sou-chan," she called, watching Soujirou pack his things inside his dark blue bag. "A-no...can we..?"  
  
Soujirou did not seem to hear what Kaoru said, and she opened her mouth to speak again, when he said, "I know."  
  
Kaoru blinked and relaxed. "Ikemasho," she said and waited for Soujirou at the doorway.  
  
Soujirou stood up and smiled sadly at Kaoru. He nodded and followed Kaoru in front of him. At last, they were outside of the campus and the school itself, and they proceeded to walk home.  
  
Silence hugged the two individuals.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip and inhaled deeply. "Soujirou?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If there's anything that's truly wrong, you would tell me...right?" she asked, unsure.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Gomen nasai,"  
  
Kaoru tilted her head up and looked at Soujirou. She looked at his beautiful eyes--showing emotions at last after all those years. She saw the almost hurt look in his eyes and seemed to cry over her any minute now. "I..."  
  
"Can we...talk for a minute?" Soujirou asked bashfully.  
  
"We can talk anytime, Sou-_chan_." Kaoru said and smiled, full of concern.  
  
Soujirou gave the smile back and when he saw a bench, he sat on it, offering Kaoru the space beside him to sit on.  
  
Kaoru sat beside him obediently and exhaled. "So...what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know if you'll understand me," Soujirou whispered, looking at the ground.  
  
Kaoru smiled and held his hand tightly. "You can tell me anything- everything...I'll understand." She explained.  
  
Soujirou stared at Kaoru's deep blue eyes. "I'm...I'm moving out." He murmured in a low tone.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and her grip on Soujirou's hand tightened.  
  
"Thankfully, my mother and I are out of poverty, as you know. My mother is happily doing her job as an employee in a certain company for some months now and while she was innocently searching for something, she discovered that we have a relative in another country. He's my uncle, the brother of my father, and is willing to lend a helping hand. He came to visit us last week and...Yes, he looked exactly like my father and..." Soujirou paused, bearing the pain of leaving his first love yet again. He looked at Kaoru, hoping to see any form of reaction.  
  
And Kaoru just sat there, speechless with eyes wide open, silent. "Please...continue."  
  
Soujirou nodded. "He's letting us two live in his almost-empty house in Italy. He is very rich and I know we can live happily there. My mother accepted quickly...but I didn't want to leave Japan yet. I don't want to leave Japan." Soujirou said, feeling the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me," Kaoru whispered and looked at Soujirou. "What did Misao say to you?" she asked, although her question was out of the subject, she couldn't take that question out of her mind.  
  
Soujirou didn't jump back or at least was surprised. He just sat there, gazing at his lovely friend. "She...just wanted to confirm if I...really like you," he said, followed with a blush.  
  
"You do?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
"Of course I do! I had always liked you...but I didn't seem to have a chance with Himura around, so I've always kept my feelings!" Soujirou exclaimed then he lifted his hands to massage his temples and hide his eyes. He regretted it.  
  
Kaoru smiled then pried away the hands that were covering his lovely eyes. "I like you, Sou-chan." She said simply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misao waited for someone to come out of the changing room. She hummed to herself.  
  
"Ah, Makimachi, you're here."  
  
Misao smiled at the person. "I've been waiting for you, Himura-kun!"  
  
"Ah, thanks. How were the cookies?" Kenshin asked, closing the door of the room.  
  
"Ah, they're sweet! I can't believe you just threw the other cookies! So wasteful!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin shook his head with a smile. "Yeah, I am. By the way, why did you want to see me?" he asked, walking forward towards the gate to exit the school.  
  
"I'm so uncomfortable with it. I just wanted to tell you, Kaoru-chan REALLY likes you! So please, ask her out now!" Misao exclaimed, catching up with Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin blushed slightly. He nodded slowly. "I think I will...but...what if she rejects me?"  
  
"She would never reject you! Believe me!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin glanced at the ever-genki-girl. "Yatemiru yo (I'll try it)."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Soujirou's eyes widened and blinked, unable to speak. He was so surprised, and his eyes showed it.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "I hope you remember." She just said and ran away quickly.  
  
Soujirou watched Kaoru retreat then placed his right palm on his right cheek, where Kaoru's lips melted, performing a symbolic action. He blushed as he remembered 'that'.  
  
"I...will never forget."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru ran quickly, hoping to get away from Soujirou as quickly as possible. She didn't know why she was running away from her dear friend, and surely she didn't want to run away either. She just felt like running away, after what she has done. She kissed Soujirou innocently on his warm cheek. She felt the sudden urge to cry out, but she thinks it over, and decided not to.  
  
Kaoru no BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warm tears fell down on her cheeks. She cried in the very thought of her very close friend leaving once again.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kaoru-chan!"  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and saw Kenshin with Misao, smiling at her.  
  
"What happened to you, Kaoru-chan? Where's Seta-kun?" Misao asked innocently.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. She glanced at Misao then at the person beside her- Kenshin. She shook her head and gave them a bright smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said and ran towards her home.  
  
Misao and Kenshin looked back at Kaoru.  
  
"I wonder what happened..." Misao said.  
  
"She was with Seta?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Misao nodded. "I don't know what happened, though." She said.  
  
-----  
  
Kaoru landed on her bed flatly. She looked at the ceiling of her room and still cried. She promptly shut her eyes again, forgetting the images of Misao and Kenshin talking happily and 'making out' together. If only, oh, if only Soujirou was to stay and comfort her...  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Phone call for you!!" Aunt Tokio exclaimed from downstairs.  
  
"Hai!!" Kaoru exclaimed and sat up slowly. She went downstairs and into the living room, picking up the phone. "Moshi-moshi? Kaoru Kamiya here,"  
  
"Konbanwa, Kaoru." The voice said.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Soujirou." She said and leaned on the sofa. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't come to class tomorrow. We've got to do some packing." Soujirou explained.  
  
"Oh, that's all right." Kaoru said.  
  
"Ah, I almost forgot! Our flight is the day after tomorrow." Soujirou said.  
  
"Yes, and I'll go to the airport with you, best friend." Kaoru said and giggled softly.  
  
Soujirou chuckled. "I hope we can still communicate even though we're very far away from each other." He said.  
  
"Why not? We have modern technology, so what's the computer and Internet used for?" Kaoru said and giggled again.  
  
"I guess you're right. See you the day after tomorrow, Kaoru. Oyasumi nasai." Soujirou said then, and put down the phone quickly.  
  
Kaoru put the phone quickly too. She smiled at her surroundings. "It was a short period of time when I felt happiness to see my childhood friend, and the next thin you know he's gone already." She whispered to herself and made her way towards her room again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was already morning.  
  
Kaoru walked towards the campus and in the locker room. She got the books she needed and locked her locker.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Hi," Kaoru said and smiled tiredly.  
  
"Let's go to class." Misao said.  
  
Kaoru nodded and walked towards the classroom. She went inside and sat on her seat. She turned back and saw Soujirou's seat was empty. She frowned.  
  
"Ah! I almost forgot! You have badminton practice later, Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Yes, I have." She said.  
  
"Oh, I'll be waiting for you in the library again!" Misao said and smiled cheerfully.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Library...again." she murmured and shook her head.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Misao waved goodbye at Kaoru and ran toward the fencing club. She saw Kenshin there with Aoshi, looking at the junior students.  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Aoshi said and started to leave for the tennis club.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Shinomori-kun!" Misao greeted.  
  
Aoshi glanced at Misao and continued walking, ignoring her.  
  
Misao pouted and stuck out her tongue at him. "Hidoi!!!!" she exclaimed. She placed her gaze at Kenshin who was alone now. "Himura-kun!" she called out.  
  
Kenshin turned around and smiled at Misao. "What's up?" he said in a cool way.  
  
"Kaoru's going to the library. Go meet her there later!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"I..." Kenshin said and blushed. He twitched slightly and smiled. "I'm kind of nervous."  
  
"You'll be okay. Trust me!" Misao said.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Okay, I'll try!" Kenshin exclaimed. "Thanks a lot, Makimachi."  
  
"Sure! I'll be going now!" Misao said and ran away. When she was sure that Kenshin wasn't watching her anymore, she hid at the tree trunk and frowned. She realized that she already liked Kenshin but then...he likes Kaoru and Kaoru likes him back...she would never have a chance on Kenshin.  
  
"Himura...Kenshin."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaoru inhaled deeply then exhaled. She wiped her sweaty forehead with her face towel. She quickly grabbed her bag and made her way towards the library. She saw there were no more people in there. She began to walk. "Misao-chan! Misao-chan! Where are you, you naughty girl? Misao-chan! Misao- chan ta ra! Mi--"  
  
Kaoru stopped walking when she saw a familiar figure in front of her. "Misao?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "You..."  
  
Kenshin stood up from the chair and stared at Kaoru. He looked so serious, and that made Kaoru nervous. "Kamiya."  
  
"What...?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Makimachi said that you were going here, so I came here to see you."  
  
"Misao-chan...?" Kaoru whispered, suspicious.  
  
"I want to tell you something," Kenshin said, slightly trembling.  
  
Kaoru kept quiet and patiently waited Kenshin to say something.  
  
"I...loved you since we were in grade seven when we walked home together and I..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and blushed. "Himura likes me. Himura likes me. Himura likes me." She chanted in her head. She swallowed hard and her grip on her bag tightened.  
  
"I was wondering...if you can go out with me..." Kenshin said and sighed, looking up at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru was speechless. She wanted this for so long. All she had to do was to say yes and--  
  
_Misao.  
_  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin, recalling that Kenshin mentioned Misao's surname before asking her to go out with him. She looked at Kenshin seriously then looked at the ground.  
  
"Misao-chan had been happy when I told her I like Himura very much....  
  
_Hmm...! You like Himura-san, don't you?_  
  
_I thought so! Well, why don't you say to Himura-san that you like him?  
  
Relax!_  
  
...and I know that she's happy just being with him...  
  
_That's okay! I have someone to talk to anyway later!  
_  
...and as a friend, I must accept if she likes Himura so much... If she's happy with him, I should give him to her... In that case, I'll be happy too..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The library door opened slowly.  
  
Misao saw Kenshin coming out of the library. She ran up to him. "Eh? What happened? Why are you not with Kaoru-chan?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Kenshin frowned then continued walking, ignoring Misao's cries.  
  
Misao held Kenshin's arm to stop him from getting away. "Tell me!"  
  
"You said that Kamiya likes me too, right?" Kenshin asked, looking at the ground.  
  
Misao nodded silently.  
  
"She rejected me."  
  
**Period.  
**  
Misao's eyes widened. "Wha?! It can't be happening! It's impossible!" she exclaimed and ran towards the library.  
  
"Ah, Makimachi! Where are you going?!" Kenshin asked.  
  
"There's something wrong! I'm going to talk to Kaoru-chan! You wait there!!!" Misao exclaimed, full with dignity. She opened the library door and promptly shut it again.  
  
"Ah," Kenshin said and just stared at the library.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed. Suddenly, she saw Kaoru sitting on the chair facing the wide table, her face hidden by her bangs. "Kaoru- chan,"  
  
Upon hearing Misao's voice, Kaoru instantly wiped off the tears that had been running along her cheeks. "Misao-chan! You're late!" she exclaimed, trying to act cheerful.  
  
Misao pouted. "What happened, Kaoru-chan? I always thought that you liked Himura very much! He made this opportunity for the both of you! Why didn't you--?"  
  
"It's because Misao-chan likes him too!" Kaoru exclaimed, avoiding Misao's eyes.  
  
Misao's eyes widened. She frowned yet again.  
  
"I can't just have him if it would hurt my best friend..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, don't mind me." Misao said.  
  
Kaoru tilted her head up and looked at Misao. "Excuse me?"  
  
Misao smiled comfortingly. "I know I haven't been a good best friend to you and I'm sorry. This is your only chance to go out with Himura-kun. Please, don't mind me." She said.  
  
"But I just can't--!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan, please, as a favor...and I don't like him." Misao pleaded.  
  
Kaoru opened her mouth to say something then she was shocked to find out she was speechless. "You don't...?"  
  
Misao nodded. "I...like someone else...and he's made for you. So...Himura- kun's waiting for you outside." She said.  
  
Kaoru blinked then smiled. She stood up and hugged Misao. "I'm sorry I doubted you,"  
  
"Oh, that's okay." Misao said.  
  
"I'm sorry again! See you tomorrow!" Kaoru exclaimed and quickly ran towards her 'destination'.  
  
Misao watched her friend run in excitement. For a minute she was smiling then he next thing, she was frowning with tears ready fall out of her eyes. "He was my first love, though..."  
  
----  
  
**CURRENT MUSIC: Hatsukoi from Boys be**  
  
Kaoru opened the library door swiftly. She saw Kenshin leaning on the trunk of the tree, looking up at the sky. She bit her lip then ran towards him. "Kenshin!" she shouted, using his sacred first name.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and turned back. He saw Kaoru running towards him and was very surprised. "Kamiya...ah! Kaoru," he called.  
  
Kaoru panted in front of him. "I... Gomen nasai! I don't mean what I said earlier! I mean, I loved you too ever since that 'incident'! I... I..."  
  
_My voice is trembling... It feels like I'm going to cry any minute now..._  
  
Kaoru looked at the ground and controlled herself from crying. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to be so harsh to you, but if you want--"  
  
"Mou daijoubu..." Kenshin whispered as he suddenly grabbed Kaoru's head for it to lean against his chest.  
  
Kaoru gasped softly, but then relaxed. She closed her eyes and nodded. "You forgive me?" she asked softly.  
  
"Why would I forgive you? There's no sin that you committed." Kenshin said comfortingly.  
  
"Gomen nasai..." Kaoru whispered, wounding her arms around Kenshin's waist.  
  
Kenshin smiled, knowing that Kaoru already accepted him. He hugged Kaoru tightly, as if he would die if he loses her.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Nn?"  
  
"It's funny..."  
  
"How, Kaoru?"  
  
"Well, we're now calling each other our first names..." Kaoru said, smiling.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"It's feels wonderful to hear..."  
  
"Ah...Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Does this mean we're together already?"  
  
Kaoru pushed Kenshin away from her gently. She giggled and nodded.  
  
Kenshin smiled and pulled Kaoru back to his embrace.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Can you...accompany me to the airport tomorrow?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sou-chan..." she said in a whisper.  
  
"Hush now. I know."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Kaoru...does this mean...I have no rivals anymore?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru tilted her head up and focused her gaze into Kenshin's violet eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well...to tell you the truth, I was getting extremely jealous when Shinomori, Yukishiro, Sagara, and Seta are around you... I was afraid that you might-"  
  
Kaoru gave Kenshin a confused look. "Eh? What do you mean? I don't understand."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru confusingly too. "Huh?"  
  
"Why were you jealous? Were the four of them have a crush on me or something? Hmm...I didn't know. Maybe that would explain why they were all acting weird around me..." Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin sighed and shook his head with a smile. "Forget about that now."  
  
"Arigatoo..."  
  
"Arigatoo mo, Kaoru." Kenshin said and closed his eyes to cherish this moment.  
  
There they stand, silence hugging them. There were no more explanations-- just pure silence thick with emotions of love. This is a new beginning, and it will end eternally...  
  
--------------------------------------**SHORT EPILOGUE**-----------------------------------  
  
Misao smile sadly as she watched the couple hug from below. "I bet Tomoe- sempai would be really shocked to hear the news that Kaoru-chan and Himura- kun are together now! Maybe Takani-san would feel bad too, for she doesn't have a boyfriend like my cool friend, Kaoru-chan!" she exclaimed and giggled softly.  
  
Misao was inside their classroom alone, and she felt really sad despite the smile on her face. She sat on her seat and sighed. "I feel so pathetic right now... The ever-_genki_-Misao is now gone..." she whispered.  
  
Images of Kenshin came flashing to her mind. She bit her lip then started crying painfully. "He's gone..."  
  
----  
  
The changing room was locked already.  
  
Aoshi grabbed his bag and prepared to go home after tennis club. He sighed. Suddenly, he stopped walking. "I think I forgot something in the classroom... I'd better check it out." Aoshi said to himself. He started making his way towards the classroom and was surprised when he heard soft cries. He peeped inside the classroom and found Misao crying.  
  
Misao kept crying, unaware of the person behind the door that was watching her.  
  
Aoshi just watched Misao there. "I didn't know Makimachi looks cute when crying..." he whispered to himself. He drew out a white handkerchief from his pocket and opened the door.  
  
As soon as the door was opened and made a sound, Misao jumped back in surprise. She forgot to wipe her tears when she saw Aoshi standing there at the doorway. "Shinomori-kun..."  
  
Aoshi walked towards Misao and offered his handkerchief. "Stop crying," he said simply.  
  
Misao looked at him in surprise and looked at the handkerchief. She bit her lip then cried again, but now she had clung to Aoshi for comfort. There she was, leaning against Aoshi's manly chest, muffling her sobs and cries, ignoring the handkerchief that was offered to her.  
  
Aoshi was surprised at first, but then relaxed and stroked Misao's hair a bit awkwardly. "Don't worry... I'm just here," Aoshi said.  
  
Misao cried more. She didn't know why, but Aoshi's voice was so comforting, although she thought he was so cold. She couldn't stop crying yet and she didn't do yet.  
  
The sun set behind them and breeze blew against them coldly. They could just stand there, wanting the other's company. Like before, there was pure silence, but some time from now on, that silence would be thick with love and concern for each other.  
  
**-----------------------------------------------OWARI---------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

**Author's notes:** **Hey!** Whoa! Thank God, I finished already this ficcie! Please keep reading my ficcie, "**The Bridge**" and check out my first one- shot, "**One More Time**"!!!!   
  
Ah! Almost forgot! Reviews are good for the **health**... Hee hee.

**BYE!!!!!!!!**


End file.
